


House of Flowers

by mochiiihus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, Based off Memoirs of a Geisha, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi Slow Burn, Slow Burn, dark themes, omega haku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: In the year of the dragon in southern Japan there was a small okiya known as the Senju okiya. In this poor okiya lived a child who did not belong…a child who unbeknownst to all was a flower amongst weeds. Naruto is an omega who dreams of becoming a geisha in hopes that he can meet the nice red eyed man who stole his heart as a boy.[AU: omegaverse & MPREG] Historical AU, Sasunaru.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 143
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or Memoirs of a Geisha. This is a work simply written for entertainment. I used some aspects of the movie's plot and have modeled some characters after the characters. This story will not follow the movies plot for the entire story.  
-  
Okiya:is the lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives, a geisha house is owned by the woman who will pay for her training (mother.)
> 
> Daimyo:one of the great lords who were vassals of the shogun.
> 
> Shogun: a hereditary commander-in-chief. The shogun was generally the real ruler of the country while the emperor was just a puppet controlled by the shogun.
> 
> Hanamachi: is a Japanese geisha district. The word's literal meaning is "flower town". Such districts contain various okiya (geisha houses) and (teahouses)

In the year of the dragon in southern Japan there was a small okiya known as the Senju okiya. It was an unspectacular rundown okiya in the countryside where farmers with a little extra spending money or the occasional visiting outsider would stop by to cure their boredom. In this poor okiya lived a child who did not belong…a child who unbeknownst to all was a flower amongst weeds.

"Wake up, or you'll be late!" Naruto frantically shook the sleeping body of the black haired girl beside him.

The girl crinkled her nose as if a dragonfly had landed on her and then swiftly turned over. She let out a delicate sigh and fell back into her deep slumber.

Naruto groaned. He shook the girls shoulders roughly. "C'mon Hina, if you're late again mother will yell at me for not waking you up on time!"

"Go away." Hinata grumbled. She let out another quiet snore and resumed her peaceful slumber.

"If you don't wake up right now I'll tell mother about how you sneak sweet sugar ice after dinner!"

"Gah, okay!" Hinata shot up. Her usually silky straight black hair stuck up in random directions and a trail of drool was running down the left side of her pink lips. "What time is it?" Hinata yawned. She rubbed the sleep out of her pale lilac eyes.

"It's almost five in the morning, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes already!"

"T-ten minutes?!" Hinata wailed. "I'm going to be late!" Hinata jumped up from her sleeping cot and hurriedly began to undress. She quickly put on the standard white striped blue yukata that every maiko was required to wear.

"N-Naruto-nii, don't just stand there p-please help me with this!" Hinata attempted to run her hands through her hair to fix its ragged state but her fingers couldn't even go through it without getting caught up in the tangled strands.

Naruto sighed, he grabbed a wooden comb from the box of supplies and began to knead it through Hinata's long black tresses.

"You're hopeless, no matter how many times I tell you not to stay up you always do and as result we always end up in this situation." Naruto set the comb down and fetched a bowl of water so that Hinata could wash her face. Hinata's face was her most precious commodity is what mother always said so Naruto always made sure to take good care of it.

"I know, I-I'm sorry!" Hinata dipped her face in the freezing cold water. When she came back up the tips of her black bangs were wet and had twined together.

"You know mother hates it when your hair gets wet like that. She thinks you look like a drowned rat." Naruto complained worriedly.

"I f-forgot! I'm sorry I make e-everything so hard for you Naruto-nii!" Hinata slipped on her over coat and then her indoor house slippers. She would put on her straw geta once she was outside.

"It's fine. It's my job to take care of you after all." Naruto replied solemnly. "Let's get going, since it snowed last night the ground is going to be slippery, we'll have to walk extra slow."

"Y-yeah, okay."

Naruto and Hinata practically jogged through the snowy streets. It was hard, the disguised patches of slippery ice were hard to navigate around.

"Careful, Hina!" Naruto called out as Hinata almost stepped onto an iced over puddle on the ground.

Hinata yelled out as if a snake had slithered across her feet and jumped back. She lost her footing and fell right into the puddle of snowy water.

"Oh no! M-my yukata is soaked wet now!" Hinata cried. "My sensei i-is going to y-yell at m-me again!"

"No she isn't." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and guided her to a spot hidden behind a bridge pillar. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby and then took off his own tattered yukata. "Let's trade, it's not as fancy as your yukata but if you wear yours and get yelled at by your sensei, mother will be angry with you."

Hinata nodded shyly. She took off her own wet yukata and handed it to Naruto. They were both now only wearing the under layer of their yukata which was a thin white fabric that reached the middle of their thighs. Naruto first helped Hinata get dressed into her "new" yukata then he slipped on his own. As soon as he did he heard a voice call out in their direction.

"Hey, you! Take your yukata back off, I was enjoying the view!" A boy with hooded black eyes and a leering smile yelled from across the street. A fish stall owners son.

Hinata blushed a dark crimson red. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide herself despite already being dressed.

Naruto frowned at the heckling. He didn't like when others made Hinata feel uncomfortable. "She's not interested in you!" He yelled back at the boy.

"I wasn't talking to her I was talking to you! Show me that body of yours again, baby!" The boy called back. He had the nerve to lick his lips in an attempt to be charming.

Naruto's face burned red with embarrassment. "I'm a boy!"

"You're a boy?" The boy screamed terrified. He immediately dropped his flirtatious attitude and ran away, completely embarrassed.

Naruto laughed, "What an idiot. Why would he ever think I was a girl when someone as pretty as Hinata-chan is standing right beside me? Was he blind?"

"I-I'm not that s-surprised. S-sometimes I forget you're a boy too. T-to be honest you're r-really pretty for a boy, it's kind of weird."

Naruto sputtered out a nervous laugh, he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "That's not really a good thing though. Anyways let's hurry, we were late before but now we're really late!"

Hinata nodded. She took a hold of Naruto's hand and together they continued their journey through the slippery streets.

* * *

"Where have you been? Mother has been calling for you for the last ten minutes!" A graying old woman said urgently, she hobbled over to Naruto and whacked the back of his legs with her wooden cane.

"I was escorting Hinata-chan to her morning practice!" Naruto cried out. It wasn't due to the pain but from the shock at suddenly being hit. He was more than used to pain, he'd gotten hit plenty of times since he'd been sold to the senju okiya back when he was three years old but he'd never get used to the shock of actually being struck. It was always so random and over the littlest of things.

"I'm sorry for angering you, Auntie Chiyo." Naruto bowed to the old woman. His forehead and elbows touched the ground in the perfect commoners bow.

"What good will that bow do me? Mother is waiting, hurry and go before she comes down stairs and canes you herself!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto scurried up the wooden steps, down the hall and stopped when he was in front of mother's room. He fixed his hair and dusted off his yukata then hesitantly knocked.

Mother wasn't really Naruto or Hinata's actual mother. Her name was Tsunade and she was the owner of the okiya. She had no actual children except for a pet pig named Tonton who she occasionally referred to as her "one and only love" and "adopted son." All business was taken care of by her. She owned everything within the okiya, including all of the geishas and maiko's whom resided within it. Auntie Chiyo had once told him that mother had once been a famous geisha in the past but after it was discovered that she had a drinking problem all of the men who had once coveted her attention lost complete interest. Naruto didn't really believe the story but he had neither the authority nor the guts to demand the truth.

"Come in." The gruff voice of his mother wafted through the thin paper of the sliding door.

Naruto gathered his nerve and slid the door open.

"You're finally here you stupid insolent child, you know I hate to be kept waiting. What were you doing that was so important?" Tsunade was sitting at her desk. She was cradling her precious baby pig in her arm and was holding a pipe with her other hand. If Tsunade wasn't smoking then she was drinking. It was either or and never neither. She sucked a puff out of the pipe and blew it out; it billowed around her face as she stared Naruto down. Her sharp honey colored eyes were full of misplaced anger. Naruto often wondered why she was always so angry all the time.

"I was escorting Hinata-chan to her practice, I just arrived. Auntie Chiyo told me you were calling for me so I came here as soon as she did." Naruto explained nervously. He kept his eyes on the gigantic pile of paperwork on Tsunade's desk. He knew mother didn't like it when he looked her in the eyes.

_"You just got here?" _Tsunade repeated tersely. She chewed on the end of her long pipe, her yellow teeth contrasted against the smooth surface of the wooden pipe was a sad sight. In moments like these Naruto couldn't envision her as a famous geisha. Geishas were supposed to be beautiful. They were supposed to be the epitome of a man's deepest desires, perfect in every single way. He couldn't imagine a man ever coveting mother's yellow teeth.

"It's ten past six, it takes exactly one hour to get to the practice dojo. You should've been here exactly ten minutes ago. Were you late again?"

"Yes mother I'm sorry!" Naruto dropped to his knees. There was no use in lying. Mother would see right though him. "I tried to wake Hinata-chan up but it's not easy! She's a heavy sleeper, even if i pinch her she'll just swat my hand away and pretend its a bug biting her in her sleep! It's all my fault!"

"Enough with the excuses!" Tsunade bellowed. "This is the third time this week, my patience is running thin. Hinata must practice; she's the future star geisha of this okiya. I have great expectations for her! How will she be able to achieve those expectations if she misses ten minutes of practice every wretched day just because you can't do your job and get her to practice on time!"

"Please forgive me mother, I'll make sure Hinata-chan wakes up on time from now on!"

"You better, I didn't buy you from those dirty fish merchant parents of yours just so you could do your job incorrectly."

Naruto touched his head to the floor and bowed again. It was always like this. He couldn't recall a time when mother was ever happy with him.

"Get up and stop sniveling I called you here for a special reason."

Naruto nervously rose from his low bow and waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Hinata has caught the eye of a high profile merchant. He has promised me a large sum of money for her mizuage-"

"But, mother, Hinata-chan's only twelve!" Naruto didn't know exactly what a mizuage was all he knew for certain was that once a maiko went off to their mizuage they were never the same. After Karin's mizuage she was bedridden for three whole days and mother kept giving her 'poisons' so that 'no seeds could take root within her.' You can't seriously be considering-"

"Shut up! Do you think I'm unaware of Hinata's age? I don't intend to give her to any man in that way until she's fifteen. Never interrupt me again like that! I'll whip you until your back is bloody if you ever do again!"

"Sorry, mother." Naruto bowed. He was always bowing. Sometimes he thought to himself that it'd me much easier if he ignored Tsunade and just stood bowed at all times. It'd save him a hell of a lot of time.

"Anyways," Tsunade stroked Tonton's head as she spoke," It's expected; my darling tulip has a face as pale as the snow and eyes to match. It was only a matter of time before a patron took an interest in her. I want you to dress Hinata extra beautiful for the rest of the week that means waking up on time so you can dress her properly and do her hair! She has to look good while that merchant is still in town. If we're lucky he'll fall in love with her and come back in a few years for her mizuage!"

"I-is that all, mother?" Naruto's voice cracked slightly, he was terrified of saying something wrong again.

"Yes, now get out of my sight, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

"How was practice, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked later on when he arrived to pick Hinata up. He had left the okiya a whole thirty minutes early just so he wouldn't be late. If he arrived late then mother would surely whip him. She had made that very clear.

"I-it was the same as always." Hinata whined. Her black hair had been combed into a painful looking top do. Naruto looked at it nervously, had the teacher done it? Probably, he hadn't fixed Hinata's hair up properly that morning. He'd probably get a scolding from mother because of it later. The yukata he had lent her had also been replaced with a new one.

"Here." Hinata handed Naruto her bag, which contained her shamisen and fans. Naruto could see remnants of blood on her fingertips. He knew what that meant; Hinata had been forced to play her shamisen all day. She had told him about it before. The teacher would dip the student's fingers into a bucket of ice and then they would be forced to play their shamisen with frozen fingers. It was supposed to teach the maiko's how to play even if they couldn't feel the sensation of touch. Naruto thought it was cruel.

"I-I'm tired of going to classes. I just w-want to graduate from being a maiko and become a geisha already!" Hinata pouted.

Before someone becomes a geisha they must first train. A geisha is someone who has mastered many talents, the top three being the art of dance, entertainment, and seduction. The period in which a child trains to become a geisha they are called maiko's, they are apprentice geishas, young and inexperienced. These maiko's are usually children; children who come from poverty and are sold off to okiya's by their parents who can no longer afford to feed them. The lucky ones who are deemed beautiful enough can be sold into successful okiya's while the less attractive children if lucky enough are sold into poor okiya's with bad reputations. The children who are deemed too ugly for even the rundown okiya's have an even worse fate, they are sold into whorehouses.

"I know just a little longer and then you can be what you've always dreamed of, you can finally be a geisha." Naruto was accustomed to Hinata's constant whining. He didn't mind it; out of everyone in the okiya he liked Hinata the most. She was like a sister. Even though he was her personal maid she was never mean. She was pure hearted. Mother had bought her when she was only a baby. Rumor had it that Hinata's birth mother was a geisha from a famous hanamachi. Her mother couldn't afford the restrictions of having a child while working as a geisha so she had sold Hinata. It was a common situation; geishas didn't want children because men didn't want a woman who had a dirty reputation. Whatever that meant Naruto wasn't sure.

"I-I can't wait." Hinata got that starry eyed look in her pale eyes that always appeared when she was talking about her dream. "I-I want to be the best geisha in all of the hanamachi! I w-want to be so good that the okiya owners in K-konoha adopt me and make me their star geisha!" Konoha was the hanamachi where all of the top notch geishas lived and entertained. It was where samurais, daimyos, shoguns, and even the emperor went whenever they desired the company of a geisha. To live there one had to be better than good they had to be the best. They had heard about the hanamachi once when they found an ad in a magazine thrown on the floor on one of their walks to practice. The photo of Konoha had been in brilliant color and featured a photo of a beautiful geisha beckoning visitors to come visit.

Naruto giggled. He admired Hinata's ability to dream big. It kept him optimistic for the future, "you're so beautiful that those Konoha okiya owners would be fools to not adopt you. I'm sure you can make your dream come true."

"You're so nice Naruto-nii! O-once I become famous and move to Konoha I'll take you with m-me. You can live in my new okiya with me. You won't ever have to get a w-whipping from mother again!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed with delight. He closed his eyes and envisioned himself free of mothers grasp. Just Hinata and him living far away in the best hanamachi in the word. It'd be paradise. As he and Hinata trudged through the chilly streets the thought of the future warmed up Naruto's cold body.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he carefully undid Hinata's tight bun. He combed her hair out and plaited it into a loose braid that fell to the middle of her back.

"All done."

Hinata touched the long braid. Her fingers glided over the plait. "Thank y-you Naruto-nii! It's amazing you can do this, I can't even put my hair up p-properly!"

Naruto smiled. "It's no problem, it is my job after all! You never have to worry about doing your own hair since you'll be a geisha soon."

Hinata smiled. "You're right."

"Naruto!" Auntie Chiyo's shrill voice called from down the stairs. Naruto bolted up.

"I'll be right back Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded and turned back to the mirror. Through the mirror she glanced worriedly at Naruto's retreating back.

Naruto ran down the steps and bowed when he reached the bottom. "Yes, Auntie?"

"An unbooked client requested Karin's company today, I need you to help get her ready."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Me? I-I but I'm not allowed to, isn't it Hinata-chan's job to get Karin-san ready?" Since Hinata was an apprentice geisha it was part of her training to help ready a fully debuted geisha, which was why Naruto never had to help ready Karin.

"Shut up! Hinata's fingers are sore from practice; mother doesn't want her to lift a finger for the rest of the day. She can't have her future star geisha ruin her fingers before she can even debut. You will dress Karin today in place of Hinata."

"B-but-"

"Stop talking and go! Her appointment is in thirty minutes!"

Naruto bowed and ran back up the stairs. He stopped in front Karin's door. His heart was hammering in his chest. He hated this feeling. Out of everyone in the okiya Karin terrified him the most. He clutched his chest and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." Naruto chanted underneath his breath and then knocked on the door.

It slid open.

Naruto stared down at his feet. He didn't dare look up.

"What are you doing here? Leave before I lose my temper." Karin sneered.

"Mother ordered me to assist you today. Hinata-chan's fingers are sore from practice." Naruto said with his eyes still glued to his feet.

Karin clicked her tongue. "Hurry up and get in."

Naruto bowed and entered Karin's room. Karin's room was usually completely off limits to him. He wasn't allowed in unless Karin herself gave him permission, which was almost never. On the rare occasions that he was given access into Karin's room he was always blown away by the immaculate beauty of everything Karin owned. Karin's room was nothing like Hinata's room or any of the other rooms in the okiya. Karin's futon was twice the size of aunties. It looked so much more comfortable than his own straw futon that just looking at it made Naruto want to lay his head upon it just so he could feel how soft it was. Across the futon there was a long mirror hung on the wall. A mirror was a luxurious item; they cost an entire month of fish and rice. Mother never cared for them since she thought they were a waste of money but she had made an exception and bought one for Karin as a present when she had gone through her mizuage. Naruto's favorite thing in Karin's room wasn't her huge futon or mirror it was her vanity. It was full of beautiful things. There were jewels and perfumes that Naruto couldn't even dream of ever owning. All the trinkets and perfumes on Karin's vanity had been gifts from men who had paid for her company. All of her gifts were symbols of adoration and love. The people who had given them to her all loved her, it was something that Naruto would never be able to experience. Every time he was inside Karin's room he was tempted to touch all of her beautiful presents.

"Don't just stand there looking dumb. Help me tie my kimono!" Karin barked.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and ran to assist Karin.

"All done Karin-san." Naruto bowed when he had finished.

Karin didn't respond, she was too busy applying rouge to her cheeks. He had been avoiding looking at her the entire time but he couldn't help himself. With all of her geisha attire on Karin looked gorgeous. He was always transfixed whenever Karin's transformation was complete. She didn't even look like the same person. Her midnight blue kimono, done up red hair, painted white face, and delicate brown eyes...everything about her was mesmerizing. She looked like what Naruto imagined an empress would look like.

He wanted to be her. Naruto looked down at his lap. He picked at the edge of his raggedy yukata. He had had to give Hinata back her yukata so he was now wearing one that he had worn last year. It was a size too small and the fabric was faded and old. It was laughable compared to the gleaming silk of Karin's shimmering blue kimono. Naruto reached out, his mind was in a trance. Why had he been born if all he could ever be was a slave to an okiya? He would give anything to be a person with status. He was tired of living in the shadows. All he did was work, and work, and work. Karin would never know this loneliness that he did, she would forever live a life of pampered luxury for the rest of her career. He wanted a taste of that life, to feel loved-to wear beautiful things... before he realized what he was doing Naruto had unconsciously latched onto the shiny fabric of Karin's kimono.

Karin screeched. "What are you doing, you ugly dog!" She grabbed her fan and slapped the back of Naruto's hands. "Don't you ever touch me or the things that belong to me without my permission!"

Naruto crumpled to the ground and bowed. He felt tears pinprick at the side of his eyes. The back of his hands where Karin had hit him stung. He could already feel two red welts forming.

"I'm sorry, Karin-san. I'll do as you say."

"Whatever, get out. Your ugly face is annoying me."

Naruto nodded.

_Life was cruel._

* * *

Naruto shivered as a strong gust of wind blew through the okiya garden courtyard. His small feet were frozen solid. The tattered straw zori he was wearing didn't provide any protection from the mounds of icy snow on the ground. He sighed. He hated winter. Mother always made him clear the snow from the courtyard so that the pathway to the okiya gate entrance was walk able.

_If a geisha comes home from an appointment in the middle of the night and slips on the snow she might break her leg and what use would she be to me then? If you break your leg I'd still be able to sell you off to a whorehouse so from now on you'll be the one to plow the snow, got it?_

That is what mother had said to him three years ago when he was seven. Back then Sumire had still been a geisha at their okiya. In those days mother's okiya had two working geisha, money had been coming into the okiya in a steady flow but mother had been too cheap to hire workers to tend to the yard, which meant that the duty fell into Naruto's little hands.

"Finally done." Naruto set the wooden shovel down in the shed. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to bring his frozen hands back to life. They were numb and his fingertips were bright red. The night air was frigid; it made him want to bundle up into a ball and sleep. He knew that was impossible, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he was completely done with all of his chores. After he was done here he'd have to go prepare dinner and after that he'd have to help Hinata bathe and get her ready for bed. Once he was done with that he'd have to clean the okiya and prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast. And after everyone was asleep and all his chores were completed he'd finally be able to close his eyes and if he was lucky drift off into a dream.

"You missed a spot."

Naruto let out a startled gasp. The foreign voice pulled him out of his mental wonderings. He whirled around in the direction of where the voice had come from.

"W-who are you?" Naruto blinked up at the stranger. He had never seen this man before. He was wearing the clothes of a street vendor. His brown hair looked almost black in the dark light of the moon. His skin was tan and there were strange red triangular markings on his cheeks.

"The names Kiba and I've come to see your big sister."

"Big sister?" Naruto questioned timidly. He didn't have any sisters. What was this strange man talking about, had he come to the wrong okiya?

"Yeah, Karin. Is she here?"

"Karin-san is with a client tonight." Naruto lowered his eyes. He finally realized who this man was. He had only seen him during the times when his chores spilled into the early morning hours. This was the man that Karin would sometimes sneak into her bedroom when mother and auntie were sleeping.

"Oh that sucks. She told me she'd be free tonight." Kiba ticked his tongue. His dark brown eyes looked up at the okiya to the window of Karin's bedroom. Naruto could tell that Kiba didn't believe him.

"An unscheduled client requested Karin-san's company tonight. She didn't want to go but mother made her. She really isn't home right now, Kiba-san."

"Oh, I see." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto looked away. He didn't know why but he felt like he had ruined something for Kiba. Whatever it was that Kiba wanted of Karin it must've been really important.

"I should get going now, once again I'm sorry about this." Naruto bowed and turned to leave but Kiba suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his yukata.

"Hey, are you a maiko? Karin never told me about you. You're pretty cute for a kid. What's your name?"

Heat rushed to Naruto's cheeks. Kiba's compliment disarmed the usual barrier he held up at all times. A mans compliment was strangely powerful, was this how geishas felt all the time when men puffed them up with words of adoration?

"It's Naruto."

"_Naruto?_ That's a unique name, you're not from here are you?"

Naruto shook his head no. Tsunade always called his parents 'filthy fish merchants' so he assumed he was from a town by a sea.

"Thought so, you look like a foreigner." Kiba twiddled a strand of Naruto's blond hair. "You're a cute girl, Naruto-chan."

"I'm a boy!" Naruto touched his hair self-consciously. Had it grown too long? Wasn't it obvious that he was a boy? Why did people keep mistaking him for a girl! Just like that boy from earlier who had rudely told him to take his clothes off!

"No way, you're really a guy?" Kiba laughed. "So if I part your legs I'll find-"

"Yes!" Naruto blushed crimson red. Was Kiba intentionally trying to embarrass him? Why was he talking about such intimate things with him?

"So if you're a boy and you look like this then that means you're an omega right?"

"A what?" Naruto took a step back. He didn't like how nervous Kiba was making him.

"You're a boy and yet you have delicate features and hips like a girls, that means you're an omega. I've never seen one before. My dad told me omegas only lived in palaces and shit like that."

Naruto was completely lost now. It was like Kiba was speaking another language.

"You look confused. Don't worry your mother will probably teach you all about it when you're older." Kiba closed the gap between them and kneeled down onto his knees so that he was face level with Naruto. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Ten." Naruto answered shyly. Kiba was making him nervous again.

"Ten!" Kiba recited in disbelief, he looked at Naruto for a prolonged second as if he were debating something. "That's a bit too young for me but...since your big sister isn't here you'll just have to do."

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Naruto, do you want to play a game with me?" Kiba grinned.

Naruto didn't have time for games. He still had to go make dinner, if he was late mother would be furious.

"I can't." Naruto twiddled a piece of his hair. He felt somewhat bad for turning Kiba-san's request down.

"Awe, come on. This game is super fun, it's exclusive only for adults but I'm willing to play it with you since you're so cute."

Naruto was intrigued but his fear of igniting mother's wrath far outweighed his personal curiosity.

"I really can't. I have to go."

"Don't go." Kiba wrapped his tan fingers underneath Naruto's little chin and pulled Naruto's face forward until their lips were inches apart. "This game will make you feel really good, you'll regret it if you leave." Kiba licked the soft skin of Naruto's cold lips.

Naruto screamed. He pushed Kiba's face away. What had just happened? It felt as if he had just been under a spell. He touched his lips. They felt different. Kind of tingly. Gross.

"What the fuck was that?!" A familiar voice belted out.

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain spread through the back of his head. His knees buckled underneath the intense pain. He craned his head to the side and saw Karin's angry brown eyes glaring down at him. She had a chunk of his hair twined in her hands. She pulled again when they made eye contact.

"What were you doing kissing my boyfriend!" Karin hissed.

"I-I- didn't do anything!" Naruto whimpered when Karin's grip grew tighter.

"Baby, it was him, that little bitch seduced me!" Kiba yelled.

Karin snapped her murderous eyes back to Naruto. "I thought I told you to never touch my things without my permission!"

"I'm sorry Karin-san! I didn't do anything, it was all him! He told me he wanted to play a game with me, I don't know what he was talking about!" Naruto cried.

"What's all that racket? Who's out there!" Auntie Chiyo called out from the okiya door. Her cloudy old eyes disallowed her from seeing the figures standing in the okiya courtyard.

Karin's eyes widened. She let go of Naruto's hair and ran to Kiba.

"Go, comeback later tonight when auntie and mother are asleep!"

"But I want to be with you, this is madness always sneaking around like I'm a thief. Aren't you this okiya's only geisha, you should be able to spend your free time however you want!" Kiba protested.

"I know but you know how my mother can be!" Karin kissed Kiba quickly, passionately. "We'll talk about this later, now go!"

Kiba kissed Karin once more and then left right down the path Naruto had been shoveling earlier, leaving behind the chaos he had started.

"I'll only ask once more or I'll let the dogs out if you don't answer! Who's out there!"

Karin looked longingly at the gate entrance Kiba had just walked out of. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and then suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm. She dug her hand into her kimono breast pocket and then shoved something into Naruto's hands. Naruto looked down and saw a shiny diamond bracelet.

Karin didn't give him time to admire the shiny jewels. She pulled his arm roughly and dragged him to the okiya entrance where auntie was standing.

"Oh it was you, Karin." Auntie let her guard down when Karin came into her range of sight.

"Auntie go call mother we have a thief living amongst us!" Karin hurled Naruto onto the ground. Naruto cried out. He didn't know what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Auntie Chiyo looked down and saw Naruto.

"I caught him trying to runaway with a man! He was going to run off with this man and live off the diamond bracelet I received as a gift last week!"

Auntie's face turned bright red.

"You insolent child!" Auntie Chiyo raised her cane and whacked Naruto's arm. "How dare you disobey this okiya!"

Naruto dropped to his knees and clutched his arms to his chest to shield himself from the cane. "I didn't try to runaway, she's lying!" Naruto yelled in pain. His small arms were useless in shielding against the merciless cane. He heard his arm bone snap. The unbearable pain instantly ripped a loud scream out of his throat.

"What's all the yelling about!" Tsunade yelled as she came down the stairs. "I'm trying to nap!"

"Mother, I just caught Naruto trying to run off with a man! He stole my bracelet and was trying to leave!"

"He what!" Tsunade's hands clutched into a fist.

"I didn't, I swear mother! Karin-san's the one who has a boyfriend! I don't have anyone to runaway with! I'd never do anything like that!" Naruto sobbed as he clutched his broken arm to his chest.

"All lies!" Karin said quickly, "he'll say anything to get you on his side!"

"N-no Naruto-nii isn't lying!" Hinata spoke up from where she had been watching. Her pale eyes were full of tears. "I s-saw everything, Naruto-nii was cleaning the snow and then a strange man showed up. Karin-san showed up shortly after and I saw her kiss the guy and motion for him to leave!"

Tsunade turned to Karin.

"Who is he, Karin?"

"You can't seriously believe her mother?" Karin laughed nervously, "she's obviously lying in order to save her pathetic slave."

"I said who is he!" Tsunade bellowed. She hit the wall and it dented easily, as if she had just banged her fist into a bowl of cooked rice.

"His name is Kiba." Karin dropped her charade.

Tsunade growled. "What have I taught you!"

"But I love him!" Karin wailed.

"You are a geisha! A geisha doesn't have the freedom to love, you stupid girl! What would've I done if you ended up pregnant, huh? Hinata still has five years until her debut I need you to bring in money until then!"

"But it's not fair! I'm the one making all the money; I'm the one who pays for everything here! I'm the only geisha in this wretched okiya, I deserve to have happiness!"

Tsunade grabbed Karin's chin and squeezed her lips together. "Stop spouting such nonsense. This okiya is mine; I bought you and raised you. I'm the one who paid for your training classes, for the kimono's you wear everyday, for the make-up on your face. I own you therefore the money you make is mine." Tsunade pushed Karin away. "Once you repay the debt you owe me you may love who you please. Until then if I ever see that boy around here again I'll have him arrested for trespassing, do you understand?"

Karin began to cry. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen Karin cry. The foreign sight of the fat tears in her usually mean eyes was shocking. He couldn't look away.

"I understand."

"And you," Tsunade pulled Naruto off the ground by his ear. "You're raking up quite a debt, it'll cost triple the amount of how much I paid for you to hire a doctor to fix this broken arm of yours!"

"I'm sorry mother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

That was all Naruto could say because he was sorry. He was truly sorry for existing; it'd be much easier if he had just never had been born into this chaotic life of an okiya slave.

* * *

The next day the okiya was strangely quiet. There was a stillness in it that was odd. Things were still running in regular routine but there was something that had changed. Naruto couldn't put his finger on what that was but he could definitely feel it. When he had gone to wake Hinata up that morning she had already been awake, ready, and dressed.

When they made the hour long walk to practice Naruto noticed that Hinata hadn't said a single word to him.

The day wore on but the strangeness remained. Auntie was meaner than usual, Hinata didn't say anything to him, Karin glared at him every time he took a breath...the only thing that stayed the same were the multitude of chores he had to do.

"What gives, are you mad at me?" Naruto asked while he was getting Hinata ready for bed. He was exhausted of pretending that he didn't notice Hinata ignoring him.

Hinata's eyes widened. She turned her head and pretended she hadn't heard.

"Hinata-chan, I know you heard me."

"I-I don't think you and I should talk anymore, Naruto-nii." Hinata confessed in a small voice.

Naruto felt his heart lurch. "What, why!?"

Hinata began to cry. "When mother took you to the d-doctor last night to bandage your arm Karin c-came to my room. I thought she was going to hurt me because of how I told m-mother about what she had done but she didn't l-lay a single finger on me. K-Karin-san told me something about you. S-she told me that y-you're an omega, she also told me that I s-shouldn't be friends with a boy like you!"

'Omega'…that was the second time Naruto had heard the strange word. He didn't even know what it meant.

"Karin-san said that b-boys like you are bad company to keep. She said t-that once I debut and others find out that I w-was friends with an omega they'll stop talking to me. I-I can't risk my dream for you."

"But I thought I was a part of your dream! Remember me and you were gonna get out of here together, to Konoha!"

"I-I know what I said! I-I'm sorry but e-even though Karin-san can be mean she i-is a successful geisha. S-she knows what men like. I-if being friends with you m-means that men will hate me I can't risk it. S-she said even if a person like y-you touches me men would think I'm disgusting."

"Hinata do you realize what you're even saying. We've been friends forever. You're like my sister!" Naruto's voice trembled as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

"P-please don't ever speak to me again. I-I have asked mother to find me a new personal maid. I-I'm sorry Naruto-nii but we can longer be friends."

Naruto let his tears fall freely. It was fitting that the only person he had considered his family would leave him. He was only ten and yet he was sure that there wasn't anyone on earth who'd be able to bear the weight of his loneliness.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me mother?" Naruto entered Tsunade's study. He bowed.

"Yes, close the door."

Naruto did as told, like a machine. No emotions, only obeying.

"Sit." Tsunade motioned to the pillow in front of her desk. Naruto was caught off guard. Mother never asked him to sit before. She usually just barked orders and then rudely asked him to "get out of her sight."

Naruto cautiously sat down on the cushion. He chanced a look at Tsunade's face just to see if he could read what mood she was in. He quickly flitted his eyes away; she had been staring directly at him. He was a little relieved by the fact that mother had Tonton in her lap. It meant that if she were going to whip him he'd have a chance to shield himself during the time it took mother to put Tonton down.

"I didn't think I'd have to worry about men so early with you." Tsunade sighed; it was an angry sigh, full of irritation and annoyance. Naruto completely understood, if he were Tsunade he'd be annoyed with himself too. He was a waste of space. "But the incident the other day has made me realize that I was wrong."

Naruto was confused. What did mother mean. Was she referring to what happened with Kiba?

"You aren't an ordinary boy, you have an ability that other normal boys don't have. You are an omega which means you have the ability to get pregnant."

"W-what?" Naruto felt as if he had just been punched in the gut. "Are you lying!? Mother this is a cruel lie even for you!"

"Shut up, I didn't give you permission to speak!" Tsunade banged her fist on the table. Tonton squealed and clambered out of Tsunade's arms.

"It's the truth. You're nothing but a useless omega. But listen to me-" Tsunade reached across her desk and gripped Naruto's face tightly. "You are my property, when I bought you your filthy slut of a mother didn't tell me you were an omega. I bought you thinking you were just another boy who would grow up and do the handy work around my okiya. I would've never bought you if I knew you were an omega! You're just like a girl except with a dick between her legs-useless to me." Tsunade dropped her grip. Naruto rubbed his jaw; there'd be a bruise tomorrow. Tears trickled out of his eyes as Tsunade's cruel words sunk in.

"If you didn't have those scars on your face I could've used you and made you a geisha. You're a waste of space but I've already invested far too much money on you just to sell you off now." Tsunade growled.

The scars on Naruto's face had been made by Tsunade herself one day when Naruto was five and had accidentally spilled ink on one of Karin's kimonos and yet Tsunade always commented about how ugly they were. "Sorry for having these scars, mother." Naruto touched the puckered skin of his cheeks self-consciously.

"I'm getting angry just looking at you, get out of my sight!"

Naruto bowed then got up. His head was reeling with so much new information and questions but all he could do was comply with what Tsunade had ordered him to do. He didn't have the luxury to ask questions.

"Oh and Naruto," Tsunade called.

"Yes, mother?" Naruto murmured.

"If you ever come home pregnant I'll kill the fetus. I don't have money to support another useless child in this okiya."

Naruto couldn't even produce a verbal response. He nodded solemnly.

He left a mere ghost of the ten-year-old boy he had been before he had walked into mother's office.

* * *

_One month later._

"Five pounds of rice please." Naruto handed the stall merchant the usual fare. The man was old and graying, his eyes were like aunties, clouded over with a thick white film. His hands shook as he took Naruto's money.

"A young maiko like you shouldn't be carrying such a heavy load like this all by herself. Next time bring your maid with you." The old man advised as he filled a brown sack with rice and handed it to Naruto.

"I'm not a maiko, I'm a maid, sir." Naruto answered politely. "I work for the Senju okiya run by Tsunade-sama."

The old mans eyes widened a tiny fraction. He drew closer and scanned his eyes over Naruto's face.

"You're that boy, the one who looks like a girl!" The old man snatched the bag of rice out of Naruto's small hands and threw his money at him. The coins landed on the ground. The people bustling by on the sidewalk snapped their attention to the commotion of the yelling old man. "My son paid for an evening with that red haired geisha who works at your okiya and she told him all about you! You're an omega. I refuse to do business with someone like you, never come here again!"

The crowd of people gasped when they heard the old man say omega. They looked at the little girl the man was yelling at. Was the child truly a boy then? A fevered discussion erupted through the crowd.

_That's an omega?_

_I've never seen one before?_

_She looks like a normal little girl to me?_

_Right, but I heard that despite their gender all omegas have feminine features._

_What's an omega doing here?_

_I thought they were supposed to be rich, this ones dressed like a field worker._

Naruto tried to tune out the crowds words but they were so loud. They spoke as if he weren't a human with emotions. He was just a thing to them. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. Omega, why did that ugly word have to change people's views of him so easily?

"I don't need some snooty omegas money. You all think you're so much better than us but you're not! Now get outta here and never come again!" The old man yelled so hard drool dribbled out of the side of his lips. So much hatred was in his white eyes that it stung Naruto just to look into them.

Naruto busted into tears. He ran through the gathered crowd, down the town streets until he made it to a secluded bridge. A cluster of sakura trees hid the bridge. During the spring the bridge was usually crowded but no one came during the winter. The sakura trees were bare and the river flowing beneath the bridge was frozen over solid. There was no beauty here in the winter. Naruto looked over the ledge of the bridge. He could end all of his loneliness right now. All he had to do was stand on the ledge and jump down into the frozen river. He'd die instantly upon impact. He wiped his tears away with a shaky hand. He had decided that he was going to jump. No more crying, no more whippings, no more of Karin's mean glares, no more broken promises, no more of mothers orders, no more of aunties cane, no more pain, no more loneliness. No more anything.

"Are you going to jump?" A voice abruptly called. The voice was like the sound of a shamisen being plucked in the dead of night, unwelcomed but still beautiful to the ears.

Naruto glanced around to find the owner of the melodic voice. He finally spotted him. It was a boy. He was undoubtedly older but still possessed young features. He was dressed like a lord. His formal haori and hakama were black and ironed out to the point that there wasn't a single crease in them. There was an odd fan crest on the back of his haori. The top of the fan was red and the bottom was white. It was a symbol that represented something, Naruto was sure of it but he didn't know what it was. The boy looked almost doll like. Spotless, not a single hair was out of place. Naruto could tell just by the boy's appearance that he wasn't from around here.

"Hey, are you deaf? I asked if you were going to jump?"

Naruto hurriedly wiped away the tears gathered on his cheeks. "Go away and leave me alone! I want to die."

The boy looked truly distraught over what Naruto had just said. He jogged the rest of the way up the bridge and bent down in front of Naruto, the expensive looking fabric of his hakama were now soaked wet from the snow. "I was just joking, I didn't think you were serious! You shouldn't say something like that. Why would you ever want to die?"

"Because no one likes me! I'd be much better off dead!"

"That isn't true." The boy countered.

"Yes it is! You wouldn't understand!"

"Really? Hey, look at me."

Naruto raised his head; with the new close proximity he could see things that hadn't been noticeable before. The boys face was pale like the snow and his hair was ash black. His eyes were the most surprising thing about him, they were bright red with a tiny black pupil in the middle. His eyes looked like two rubies shining back at him. The boy wasn't as young as he had thought up close he looked older. He was probably the same age as Karin, Naruto theorized.

The boy took a white satin cloth out of his pocket and stretched his hand out so he could wipe a tear rolling down Naruto's plump cheek. "No one should be eager to die, especially a little boy like you."

"You could tell I'm a boy?" Naruto sputtered, completely shocked.

"Of course I can." The boy smiled, it was a small smile. A tiny drag of his lips upwards but it was the most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen. "Hey, why are you still crying?" The boy exclaimed when a new batch of tears began to drop from Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm a boy and yet I look like this! It's all because I'm an omega! You're the first stranger who hasn't confused me for a girl!" Naruto screamed so hard that his face grew hot.

The boy was visibly taken aback. "An omega, here?" The boy said more to himself rather than to Naruto, it sounded like a thought that had escaped pass his lips.

"Now that you know what I am you can hate me like everyone else does! I don't even know what the hell an omega is but everyone seems to hate me because of it so leave! Go on! Run away like the rest of them!"

The boy laughed, it was melodious just like his voice. "Are you being serious? Why would I ever hate you for something like that?"

Naruto froze. Wasn't it already obvious why? "Because everyone else does?"

"Being an omega isn't something to be hated for. You should be proud."

"Why the hell would I be proud about it? Everyone hates me because of it!"

"They're probably just jealous of you."

Naruto was dumbfounded. How could anyone ever be jealous of him? He was a slave for an okiya, he received whippings daily, and he was an orphan with only a money hungry okiya owner to call his "mother." Not even a dog would covet the life he led. "No one in their right mind would be jealous of me!"

"In a poor hanamachi like this there's no doubt in my mind that people are mean to you because they're jealous of you. You're special. Being an omega can mean only one thing. You have the blood of nobility running in your veins. An omega can only be produced by parents who are blue blooded."

"My parents were fish merchants! They sold me to an okiya so they could live comfortably in their shack of a home. They abandoned me for a little sack of money! I'm not a noble! This all sounds like an elaborate joke please stop lying to me!"

The boy laughed, again it was smooth and effortless. "I have no reason to lie. You are special, those merchants who sold you were most likely not your real parents."

Naruto reeled as the boy's words settled in. He felt sick. Who were his real parents then and why did they give him away in the first place! It hurt to know that he had not only been given up once but twice. Was he just not lovable?

"Hey, you're crying again? Why?"

"Because I'm sad! What do you expect me to be after hearing something like that! I don't want to live! Everyone I've cared for has left me!"

"My nursemaid once told me that if you're feeling lonely then you should channel your loneliness into something that makes you happy."

"That's impossible!" Naruto yelled. "How can I do that when just existing makes people hate me?"

"It isn't impossible, I would know that better than anyone else."

Naruto paused. His curiosity was piked. "How?"

"You really don't know who I am?"

Naruto shook his head no. He only knew that this boy looked like he had money and that he also had weird red eyes. Was he supposed to know who he was?

"My name is Sasuke. I belong to the Uchiha family. My father is the highest shogun in all of the emperor's court. I've never met anyone who hasn't known who I am." Sasuke said perplexed.

"A shoguns son?" Naruto had heard of shoguns before. Years ago, back when Sumire still lived in the okiya, she and Karin had come home drunk. They had barreled into the okiya with stars in their eyes because they had heard a rumor that a shogun was coming to the hanamachi for business. Mother had been so delighted with the rumor. A shogun was the second highest ranking a man could ever achieve, right underneath the emperor. A man like that who had such a high social standing and money never came to their little hanamachi. After that day Mother had made Sumire and Karin dress in their best kimonos for a solid week just in case the shogun so happened to see them. He never came, it had turned out to be only a rumor after all.

"How could a shoguns son even know about loneliness? When people like you come to a hanamachi people gather at your feet just to see you!"

"That may be true for a shogun but for me it isn't like that at all. You see I'm the second son of the Uchiha family so I'm basically just a back up in case something happens to my brother. I hold no worthy title, only a well-known family name. I'm useless to my father he only cares about my brother and my mother never speaks to me, she's too busy doting on my precious little sister to care about what I do. I have no one. Loneliness is something that I understand very well. Whenever the loneliness becomes unbearable I just try to remember things that make me happy, you should try the same thing."

Naruto's anger slowly receded. He couldn't help but feel bad for Sasuke.

"How do I begin then?" Naruto asked shyly. "To channel my loneliness into happiness sounds impossible."

"First think of all the things that make you happy-"

"But I don't have anything like that!"

"It's okay if it's only one thing. It doesn't matter what it is or how trivial it is, as long as it makes you happy then you can use it."

Naruto scrunched his eyes closed and tried to recall something that made him happy. In the past he would've easily named Hinata as his sole source of happiness but now that wasn't the case. There was nothing that made him happy, not a single thing...

"Did you think of anything?"

Naruto opened his eyes. He found himself wanting to smile as Sasuke's red eyes stared intently at him.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto grinned. Sasuke's odd colored eyes and overall presence made him weirdly happy.

"Good, now think of that thing and only of that thing."

Naruto nodded and focused only on Sasuke's eyes. He casted all other thoughts out of his mind.

"Keep thinking of it until all you can think about is that thing. Think about how grateful you are that that thing exists, appreciate that it makes you happy_. It exists only for you. _You should slowly feel happiness replace all the loneliness," There was a sudden sharp gust of wind; it brought to attention a scent Naruto hadn't noticed before. It was an enticing scent that made Naruto feel warm inside.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-san, that actually works!" Naruto exclaimed jubilantly. He didn't know if it was the sudden scent or Sasuke's technique that had made him happy but he was grateful for Sasuke's existence. If anything just for teaching him this technique. He suddenly got sad when he realized that Sasuke wouldn't always be here to be his source of "happiness." Sasuke wasn't from here.

"Why did you come to this hanamachi, Sasuke-san?" Naruto hoped Sasuke's answer was that he moved here and now he'd be living in this little hanamachi for the rest of his life but he knew that was hoping for the impossible.

"I'm here because this is where my brother is. He's conducting business on behalf of our father. When we go to different towns he tends to forget about me so I usually just drift around until he comes looking for me. To be honest with you I hate having to tag along with him, he has an annoying habit of collecting beautiful things from every town we stop in." Sasuke sighed as if he were getting a burden off his chest. "He'd probably try to collect you if he saw you." Sasuke suddenly drew closer. "Your kimono is that of a okiya worker, what okiya do you belong to? My brother has probably been to it."

"Senju okiya." Naruto replied quickly. The smell radiating off Sasuke smelled just like the enticing smell he had gotten a whiff of a minute ago. It was flooding Naruto's senses, why did it make him feel so lightheaded? _Warm._

"Senju okiya? Never heard of it." Sasuke was so close. Naruto could see the black lashes of his eyes and the striking vivid red color surrounding his pupils. He felt his face get hot; he had never seen anyone as pretty as Sasuke before and he doubted he ever would again. He didn't know if Sasuke realized he had just inadvertently called him beautiful but he'd pretend that he did. Having someone as pretty as Sasuke think he was beautiful was doing wonders for Naruto's nonexistent self-esteem.

"Are you a maiko?"

Naruto quickly shook his head no.

"A shame, you'd look pretty in a formal kimono when you're older."

Naruto's stomach flipped at the compliment, this one had actually been direct! "You like geishas?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course I do, who doesn't like geishas? They're elegant, they entertain you and bring you happiness and look beautiful while doing it. They take the loneliness away."

Naruto briefly felt a pang in his heart. Sasuke had just looked like the loneliest boy in all of Japan. The face Sasuke had just made when he had spoke of taking the loneliness away reminded him of his own loneliness. He wanted to take that loneliness away for Sasuke; he wanted to be his source of happiness.

"Sasuke-sama, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A man dressed in a navy blue suit called from the end of the bridge. "It's ten past noon. We have to go. Your brother has finally sent word and has requested to see you exactly at noon today. We are late!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Kisame!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto began to panic. Sasuke was going to leave! Sasuke belonged to a completely different world than him; he'd probably never see him again.

"Here, thank you for letting me use it." Naruto offered up the satin cloth Sasuke had given him to wipe his tears. Their departure was inevitable; Naruto was trying to accept it.

"You can keep it. A crybaby like you will need it more than I do." Sasuke laughed and folded Naruto's small fingers over the cloth.

Naruto took it and clutched it tightly to his chest. He looked down at the cloth as if it were a diamond ring. The letters S.U. were stitched on the corner of the soft fabric. He ran his thumb across the gold thread.

"Thank you, no one has ever given me a gift before. I'll cherish this forever."

"Really?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Well then I'm happy to be your first. Here you can have this too." Sasuke set a heavy silk satchel into the palm of Naruto's hand.

"What is this?" Naruto squeezed the bag to see if he could get a feel for its internal contents. He instantly realized what was inside. "Is this-I can't accept this!"

"Keep it. It's yours. I want you to have it." Sasuke caressed the edge of Naruto's worn out yukata sleeve. "Buy yourself something nice, you deserve it."

"Sasuke-sama we have to get going!" Kisame called out from down the bridge again.

"My brother will get angry if I'm too late." Sasuke frowned, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, it was nice meeting you."

Naruto nodded. He felt like crying.

"No more crying okay, crybaby."

"Yes!" Naruto sucked up the tears that were threatening to spill out.

Naruto watched forlornly as Sasuke walked down the bridge, back to his gleaming world of riches and splendor and loneliness.

After he was sure Sasuke was gone Naruto ran back through town. He paid no attention to the people on the streets staring him down as if he were insane, they didn't exist or matter. Earlier that morning he had lived without a purpose. But now he had something-someone to live for.

Naruto's breath escaped him in short pants. His legs felt like burning sticks, they were going numb from how hard he was running but he didn't stop. He ran until he reached his desired destination. The temple in the center of the hanamachi.

He took the satchel of money Sasuke had given him and poured it down the temple well. The money could've easily bought him a train ticket out of town, it could've funded him for a solid month on the road and allowed him to book lodgings as he traveled or he could've given the money to mother and paid off a portion of his debt but instead he gave it all away as an offering to the gods. He rung the bell over the well once and then clasped his hands together. With all of his might he prayed that somehow he could become what Sasuke loved-a geisha and that one day he'd be able to see Sasuke again and relieve him of his loneliness. After praying for an hour Naruto ran back to his okiya. He'd return to his life of loneliness all in the hopes that the gods would hear his prayers and that one day they'd make his dream come true.


	2. The Visitor From The East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read end of chapter notes!ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"  
-  
Danna: typically a wealthy man, sometimes married, who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other costs.  
  
Maiko: an apprentice geisha bonded under a contract to an okiya. The okiya supplies them with food, board, kimono, obi, etc. They must repay their debt to the okiya with the earnings they make in the future as working geisha.

**Five Years Later**

Today was an auspicious day. It was the day mother had been looking forward to for the last five years. It was Hinata's coming of age ceremony. No longer would Hinata be an apprentice geisha, she would finally get to turn her red kimono collar into a white one to symbolize her new status as a full-blown geisha. Every soul in the senju okiya was in a hurry, running around trying to make sure everything Hinata needed was ready.

"Hurry up, Moegi, or your big sister will be late for her debut!" Auntie Chiyo swatted the back of Moegi's head with her cane. Moegi was a twelve-year-old maiko who had been bought five years ago to be Naruto's replacement as Hinata's personal maid. She was a plain looking girl with a head of frizzy orange hair and beady black eyes.

"But auntie her chignon has come undone again! I can't seem to knot it tight enough there's too many flowers threaded through it!" Moegi’s small fingers attempted to pull Hinata's silk straight hair into the required knot style of a debuting geisha but it was impossible, Hinata's silky hair just wouldn't stay tied.

"Naruto!" Auntie Chiyo barked, "get in here and do Hinata's hair. Hurry up before mother comes down to see Hinata off!"

Naruto, who had been sweeping the adjacent sitting room, set the broom down. He dusted off his dirty yukata and smoothed his bangs out of his face. He made his way to the room where Auntie Chiyo, Moegi, and Hinata were in and then meekly bowed.

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and do Hinata's hair!” Auntie Chiyo ordered.

Naruto's heart started beating faster just by being in the same room as Hinata. She looked beautiful in her cherry pink kimono. Her painted white face and red lips made her pale eyes stand out more than usual. Despite their estranged relationship Naruto was happy for her. All that training she had suffered through had all been for this. He walked over and sat behind Hinata.

"May I touch your hair, Hinata-san?"

Hinata tensed.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands." Karin entered the room. She was no longer the teenager she had been five years ago. She was a woman now, a mature geisha. She didn't have to wear a full face of makeup anymore and her kimonos were now less colorful. Vibrant colors were reserved for maiko's and beginner geishas. Even without all of the makeup her face was still as pretty as ever though. 'The Pride of senju okiya' was what people in the streets called her because of her great beauty. 

"Now isn't the time for that, Karin! Hinata's hair needs to be done, she can't go out looking like this!" Auntie huffed irritated.

"K-Karin-san is right. I-I-don't want him to touch my hair, Auntie."

Naruto wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time Hinata had rejected his assistance. But nevertheless it still stung. The long ago days when he used to do Hinata's hair played out in his mind. Those days didn't feel real anymore.

"Then who will do her hair? Moegi can't!" Auntie yelled.

"I'll do it." Karin rolled her eyes. She kicked the side of Naruto's leg to get him to move so she could sit down where he was sitting. Just like a dog Naruto quickly stood up and moved to the side. Karin sat down and began to drag a comb through Hinata's hair. She teased it and then pinned it into a signature knotted chignon.

"There, all done." Karin said smugly.

Just then Tsunade entered the room. Her haggard face was a clear sign that she had just woken up from a nap. She was dressed in a heavy burgundy robe and was smoking a cigarette through a thin long cigarette holder. Everyone bowed as she walked in. She paid them no attention; she took in Hinata's appearance and smiled. Her yellowed teeth contrasted against her pink lips.

"With looks like yours you'll have all the men lining up just to pay to have tea with you." Tsunade gestured for Hinata to stand up. Hinata held her hand out so that Moegi could help her stand. She took small steps as a geisha should and then bowed when she reached Tsunade.

"Raise your head, daughter." Tsunade said in an uncharacteristically warm tone. She looked at Hinata as if she were a shining jewel. Hinata was worth a fortune in her eyes.

"From today onwards you shall be known as Hanabi Senju. You are now officially my daughter; you must follow your big sister Karin’s instructions tonight so that your debut will be successful. Don't forget that you must always honor this okiya."

Hinata nodded. Naruto could see the tell tale signs of tears gathering at the corner of Hinata's eyes. She had just been given a new name; a debuting geisha not only gained a new title but was also leaving behind her status in society. As a maiko she was still considered a lowly slave to an okiya, but as a geisha she had power. She now had a family and a new name to go along with it.

"Thank you, mother." Hinata sniffled. Just like the well trained geisha that she was she didn't allow a single tear to drop, it'd ruin her elaborately painted make-up.

"Okay enough of this mushy crap, let's go or we'll be late." Karin said snidely.

Moegi helped Hinata walk to the front gate. Auntie and mother trailed behind. Naruto hadn't been asked to go but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Hinata off. Once she came back home tonight she wouldn't be the same. She'd be an adult, a debuted geisha.

"Moegi, go get the rocks!" Mother demanded.

Moegi scurried off and seconds later came back with two black rocks. She handed them to mother without looking her in the eyes.

Tsunade took them and raised them over Hinata's head. She rubbed them together and a tiny spark fizzled between them. "May the gods guide you successfully tonight." Tsunade murmured.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed. Moegi then helped Hinata down the gate ledge so she could slip into her high geta.

Karin didn't need assistance. She was a pro; she slithered down the ledge and slipped right into her geta as if they were low sandals. Once their shoes were on Moegi handed Karin and Hinata two beautifully painted paper umbrellas.

"Be careful walking to the tea house, in this kind of rain it'd be easy to slip." Mother cautioned. "Karin, take good care of your little sister. If she falls and breaks her leg I'll add it to your debt."

"Yes, mother." Karin retorted sharply.

"Good luck, Hinata-san." Moegi said shyly.

"It's Hanabi! Learn your big sisters new name!" Tsunade growled. Moegi blushed and apologized. Tsunade ignored her as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Now off with the both of you! We don't want to keep the client waiting. The longer they wait the more money I lose."

Karin and Hinata left down the lit street. Even when they disappeared from view Naruto could still hear their geta clacking against the wet cobble stone of the ground.

The sound of their geta filled Naruto with an emotion he had grown accustomed to over the last five years. It was the bitter feeling of jealousy. He had prayed long ago to the gods that they would allow him to become a geisha but instead they had played a cruel joke on him. They had not allowed him to become a geisha but rather had doomed him to be their slave. Mother had made it clear that she'd never give him what she had given to Karin and Hinata. Even Moegi had begun her geisha classes already. It was as mother had said; he was scarred and therefore useless to her.

Naruto attempted to quell his jealousy but it was so hard. He closed his eyes and did as Sasuke-san had taught him all those years ago on the bridge. He thought of Sasuke's eyes and his warm scent and instantly he felt happiness settle itself inside him.

"That stupid girl forgot her shamisen." Tsunade growled. "Naruto run to the tea house and bring Hanabi her shamisen I can't have Moegi out in the rain, if she gets sick there'd be no one to attend to my darling jewel."

Naruto bowed and took the shamisen. He had no choice but to do as mother said. He wrapped the shamisen in a cloth and then took off. His hair and yukata immediately got soaked with water. He clutched the shamisen to his chest and kept running. His straw zori sloshed in the muddy puddles of the water on the ground. The cold wind burned his cheeks and his chest felt tight from how hard he was running but he couldn't slow down. Hinata needed her shamisen. If he lagged it'd be a whipping.

Naruto finally stopped when he reached the teahouse. It was a little building with a red slanted down roof. He had only been here once before. It was a couple years ago when Karin hadn't come home on time mother had sent him all over the hanamachi to look for her. This teahouse had been one of the spots he had checked first.

Naruto crept up the wooden steps. He could hear the sound of music and laugher wafting out of the lit windows. He tiptoed and peeked through one of the windows. He couldn't see much. He could see the back of Karin's head and the side of Hinata's face. She was smiling at an old man and pouring him tea. She looked nervous but still very pretty. He stopped peeking and went to knock on the teahouse door. The teahouse owner answered.

"What do you want, I don't have any money for beggars." Irritation colored the owners face as she looked down at Naruto.

Naruto bowed and extended the wrapped up shamisen. "I'm not a beggar, I work at the Senju okiya. Sorry for disturbing you but can you please deliver this to Hanabi Senju, it's her shamisen."

"The Senju okiya? So you're that omega Karin always bitches about?" The owner clicked her tongue and then snatched the shamisen out of Naruto's hands. "Don't linger around. I don't want someone like you hanging around my teahouse. You uppity types have always annoyed me!"

Naruto forced an understanding smile and stood in his bowed position until he heard the door close.

He let out a long sigh. He didn't want to cry but no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears they still trickled out. It wasn't fair. Life was so cruel. What had he done to deserve this kind of life? Had he killed an emperor in his previous life and this was just the residual karma? That was the only thing that he could think of that would explain the life he had now.

The sound of the teahouse door opening jolted Naruto back into reality. He hurried down the steps and ducked down so that he was hidden. He held his breath, terrified of being caught by the anonymous person who had come outside. If it was the teahouse owner and she saw that he was still here she'd be angry that he had disobeyed her orders of "not lingering around."

Naruto heard the sound of a cigarette being lit and then someone exhaling. From his crouched position all Naruto could see was smoke billow out into the night sky. The anonymous person came down the steps and sat on the first one. Naruto's heart was hammering in his chest a mile a minute. He could now see that the person was not the teahouse owner but a man dressed in an impeccable black business suit. He was wearing a hat that disallowed Naruto from seeing his face. Naruto held his hand over his lips to quiet the sounds of his breathing. The man took another drag and then almost as if he knew Naruto had been there the whole time looked up to where Naruto was hiding.

Two red eyes, the color of burning coals stared right into Naruto's shocked blue ones. The color was one Naruto had dreamed about for the past five years, the vivid red color that he saw every time he closed his eyes...the red color eyes that only one boy he had ever met had possessed.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto instantly felt new tears come to his eyes.

The blood red eyes landed on Naruto and before realization could settle itself into Sasuke's eyes Naruto bolted. He ran until he was safely behind the gates of his okiya. He dropped to his knees onto the hard wet ground. He pulled out the white cloth he carried with him at all times from his yukata and cradled it to his chest. Sasuke's warm smell was imbedded in the cloth, he brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled. He was panting from how hard he ran and he was soaking wet. But none of that mattered; the only thing Naruto could focus on was the pure joy chorusing through him. After five long years-

Sasuke was back.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up earlier than usual. Spurned on by the exciting development of the previous day he had a sleepless night. Sasuke was in his hanamachi. Sasuke was breathing the same air as him. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..._

Naruto completed his chores with his head high up in the clouds. He had a plan. He was going to wait until Karin and Hinata went out tonight and then he'd sneak out. He wanted to see Sasuke but last night he had reacted too soon. The shock of seeing Sasuke, the sole source of his happiness over the last five years, had been too much. His feet moved before he could fully think on what to do.

Tonight he had a second chance to rectify his hasty mistake. He just hoped that Sasuke would still be there.

An hour after Karin and Hinata left Naruto stealthily sneaked out of the okiya. It wasn't that hard since mother was sleeping off a hangover from a drinking binge the previous night and Auntie Chiyo was listening to her favorite drama on the radio.

Naruto ran to the teahouse. He hid his face with a giant dusty cloak just incase someone recognized him on the streets. When he made it to the teahouse he went up the stairs and peeked into the open window. He knew that the teahouse owner would never allow him inside so he had conjured up a plan. He'd peek into the teahouse and after he spotted Sasuke and caught his attention he'd signal him to come outside. It wasn't the best plan he could come up with but it was the best he could do due to the circumstances.

Naruto peered inside and to his amazement he instantly spotted Sasuke. He was seated between two geishas, one of them was an older looking geisha and the other was a newly debuted geisha. Both of the girls were stunningly beautiful. Sasuke looked so at ease between them. His handsome face was painted with an easygoing smile as he drank sake that the older geisha had so graciously just poured for him. Naruto's insides tightened. Sasuke had definitely gotten more handsome over the years. He no longer looked like a boy; he was all man. 

Naruto looked down at his dusty cloak and then at the torn up zori on his dirty feet. He suddenly felt a million times smaller than he actually was. What was he even doing here? Sasuke lived in a completely different world than him. why would Sasuke even remember him after all these years? This had been a dumb idea. Naruto stood up to leave but Sasuke's red eyes suddenly flashed into his. Sasuke was mid drink, his sake cup was held up to his lips. The two geisha were laughing over something someone else had said, one of them had her hand in Sasuke's lap while the other was holding a cloth underneath Sasuke's sake cup so it wouldn't land on his expensive suit just in case he spilled some. Everything was normal except Sasuke's eyes were undoubtedly looking straight into Naruto's.

Naruto didn't last half the time he did the previous time. He ran away the second he realized Sasuke had seen him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and then he collapsed on the ground once he reached the okiya. What was wrong with him? Why did he run away again? Naruto slammed his fists onto the hard cold ground. He already knew the answer to that question. He had runaway from Sasuke because truthfully he didn't want to see Sasuke. Sasuke was too beautiful and far removed from Naruto's little world of an okiya slave. Naruto was ashamed of his entire being. Not only his appearance but also everything about himself was too shameful. Naruto hung his head and let out a frustrated whimper. He cursed his own cowardice. He wanted to be like those pretty geisha attending to Sasuke but he would never be able to because mother would never give him the chance to become a geisha.

"Look at the freak, he's putting on a little show for us, Hanabi." Karin taunted.

Hinata's pale hand covered her mouth as her girlish giggles slipped through her painted red lips.

Naruto's head snapped up to the okiya gate. Hinata and Karin had just walked in. They were both dressed in beautiful kimonos. Seeing them dressed as what Naruto dreamed to be was like a cruel taunt from the gods.

"What a perfect end to this night, I get home and see the most annoying little bitch in all of this hanamachi crying on the floor like a baby." Karin kicked Naruto so that he was out the pathway. "Hanabi and I had a long night, so have tea ready in five minutes."

Naruto kept his head bowed until he saw Hinata and Karin's feet disappear into the okiya. Naruto couldn’t lessen the sadness in his heart by thinking of Sasuke-san like he usually did. He sucked in a shaky breath, since he couldn't become a geisha he'd just have to learn how to survive without the sun of his life anymore. It wasn’t like Sasuke would’ve remembered him anyways.

* * *

Weeks passed and Naruto was barely living. He was a shell of a person, not truly existing-only obeying. He wandered around the okiya like a ghoul in the night. He had vowed to give up Sasuke but he still kept the silk cloth Sasuke had given him all those years ago. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. A small part of his mind rationalized it as keeping a memento of the boy who had given him hope for so many years.

"There you are you lazy dog, mothers been looking all over for you. Tonton threw up and she wants you to clean it up!" Karin barked from the okiya back doorway. Her long red hair was tied in a messy bun and her thin body was wrapped up in a pretty purple robe.

"I'll be right there." Naruto murmured.

Karin rolled her eyes, muttered an insult and then stormed back into the okiya.

Naruto sighed. He hung his head back and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. He wondered if the sky above Sasuke's head looked like this too?

No, probably not. Sasuke's sky was perfect just like him. The only way Naruto would ever be good enough to be in Sasuke's world was if he were a geisha but that would only ever happen in his dreams.

* * *

When spring came it brought with it an unexpected visitor to the okiya. It was a Sunday morning. The sun had barely made an appearance in the hazy sky. It was a lazy kind of morning. Everyone was sleeping except for Naruto who was busy with his chores. The okiya bell rung once. The unusual sound of an unexpected morning visitor startled Naruto out of his dream like state. He answered the door and was greeted by a girl dressed in a powder blue kimono. The quality of her kimono looked more expensive than even the ones Karin and Hinata paraded around in. Her hair was coiled up into a braided top do and was pinned in the center with a pearl that had strings of cherry blossoms dangling from it. Her facial features were delicate; she wore none of the heavy white face make-up of a newly debuted geisha. She only wore a slight pink color on her lips and on her eyelids.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Naruto asked apprehensively. He had never received such a refined guest at their okiya before.

The girl carried a pink umbrella. The dew of the early morning spring showers was evident on the oily painted umbrella. She closed it and handed it to Naruto.

"I'd like to speak to the owner of this okiya. I have some business to discuss with her." The girl spoke in a dignified manner. Her voice was much lower than Naruto had expected it would be. She had an accent, it sounded just like how the people on the radio sounded, very eloquent and dignified. It was an accent that signified education and wealth.

"Of course, please come in. I'll inform mother that you're here. May I know your name so I can tell her?"

The girl smiled broadly. "Tell Tsunade an old friend from Mist is here, she'll know who I am."

Naruto nodded at the elusive answer. He showed the girl to the sitting room and then quickly ran up the stairs to wake Tsundae up. He thought she'd get angry for waking her up early in the day but after he told her what the girl had said she instantly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She got dressed in a frighteningly fast pace and then made her way down the stairs. Naruto nervously followed behind her.

He stood at attention inside the sitting room in the corner and watched Tsunade take a seat across from the girl.

"Darling, you should've sent a letter that you'd be visiting. I would've had a breakfast cooked up for you!" Tsunade greeted the girl with a fake smile.

The girl laughed demurely. A slight shaking of her small shoulders as she raised her hand to cover her petal pink lips.

"Nonsense, we both know if I had sent word you would've sent a letter with some excuse for denying my visit." The girl laughed again. It was definitely a practiced laugh Naruto noted.

"As sharp as ever aren't you." Tsunade grinned as she "playfully" swatted the girl's arm. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? It’s not everyday that the greatest geisha in eastern Japan pays a visit to a hanamachi as small as this one." Tsunade said while smiling, Naruto found it strange since mother had seemed irritated by calling the girl by that title.

The girl's brown eyes momentarily flitted to Naruto. Tsunade noticed it. She turned her head in Naruto's direction. She glared at him realizing that he was standing there.

"What are you doing in here? Get out! Can't you see I'm attending to a guest? Go and make yourself useful by making us some tea!"

Naruto bowed. He felt the girl's eyes burning him with a stare. As he left the room he felt her eyes follow him. He couldn't decipher what her stare meant. He shook his head and casted her odd stare out of his mind. It didn't matter. He hurried along to the kitchen and put tea on. Once the water was boiling hot he retrieved two cups and prepared the tea. He grabbed a circular wooden tray and put the two cups on it. He held the tray with one hand as he walked back to the sitting room. When he arrived at the entrance of the sitting room he was greeted with a surprising sight. Karin and Hinata were both crouched down by the entrance, clearly eavesdropping on Tsunade and the girl's conversation. They were both dressed in sleeping robes and their hair was still wild from sleep.

"You!" Karin exclaimed heatedly when she noticed Naruto's presence. "Who's that woman and why does she want to buy you?!"

Naruto gawked. The pretty girl wanted to buy him!?

"I-I don't know!" Naruto stuttered.

"Liar! She's offering mother a fortune for you! Why would she do that! You're nothing but trash!"

"I don't know it's the truth!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto is that you out there?" Tsunade's voice called, "come in here I need to speak with you."

Naruto gulped.

"Good, mother will set you straight." Karin snickered. She willingly moved aside so Naruto could enter the room as if she were letting a sheep into the wolf's den.

Naruto nervously walked into the room. Both mother and the girl stared at him.

"Set the tea down and take a seat." Tsunade ordered, sounding impatient.

Naruto complied and sat on the empty pillow beside the girl.

"Naruto, Tsunade-san and I have been discussing some business. Would you like to know what that business is, it pertains to you." The girl asked sweetly.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade to gauge what he should answer but she wasn't even looking at him. Her honey eyes were trained on a heavy looking black velvet pouch in the center of the table.

"Yes, I'd like to know." Naruto answered unsure.

"I would like to buy you from Tsunade-san. I'm willing to pay whatever price she offers. Would you like that?" The girl smiled.

Naruto didn't understand. Who even was this girl and why did she have an interest in buying him? If she wanted an okiya slave she could've easily bought one for half the price of whatever Tsunade was charging her. "Why me?" Naruto asked nervously, "I'm just an okiya slave there are plenty others."

The girl giggled. Her laugh was like the sound of a harp being plucked. "Silly little duck, I don't want you as a slave. I want you so I can make you into a geisha!"

Naruto felt his draw drop. "A g-geisha?!"

"Mhmm." The girl giggled again. "You see, I've been searching for a protégé, someone to pass my wisdom on to. I am nearing the age of retirement-"

"Retirement? But you don't look a day over twenty!" Naruto gawked. He quickly put his hands over his mouth when he realized he had spoken out of turn. "Sorry." He bowed.

"Don't apologize." The girl smiled, "I'm much older than what my appearance would lead one to believe. I'll be thirty next spring. A geisha of my status has the luxury of retiring early. I'm lucky enough to have a danna who loves me dearly. He funds me with all of the necessities I'll ever need. Now that I'm near retirement I want to teach someone everything that I know."

"But why me?" Naruto's heart was beating so fast. He felt like this was too good to be true. Good things like this never happened to him. Was he dreaming?

"Well let's just say someone with a keen eye pointed me towards you. They said a beautiful person resided within this okiya and the minute I saw you I knew they were referring to you."

"Wait just a damn minute. They could've been talking about me!" Karin came barreling into the room with a nervous looking Hinata trailing behind her. "I'm a million times more beautiful than Naruto!"

"My daughter is right. Naruto is practically worthless. He has those hideous scars and he's far too scrawny."

"Tsunade I see your eyes have dulled over the years. Naruto is with out a doubt the most visually appealing in this okiya. He will make a beautiful geisha, I'm sure of it. Scars and all."

Naruto blushed. This girl was serious; she actually saw value in him!

"Mother! Are you seriously selling Naruto off!" Karin screeched.

"I don't know," Tsunade grabbed the velvet bag filled with money and squished it in her hands, "double or nothing." Tsunade said abruptly. Her cold eyes stared straight into the girls.

The girl was completely unfazed. She threw a similar velvet bag onto the table as if it were nothing. "I expected no less from you." The girl smiled a small smile, full of unspoken hate.

Tsunade's eyes doubled in size. She cradled both bags to her large chest.

"It's a deal." Tsuande said distracted.

"Mother, are you serious! You can't let that trash become a geisha!" Karin yelled. "It's an insult to my profession!"

"Shut it!" Tsuande reprimanded as she continued to feel up the bags of money in her hands. "Oh yeah now that the deals been made you should know he's an omega. Not that that should matter to you since you're an expert in that field, right princess?" Tsuande laughed mockingly, as if she had just won a great victory.

The girl's eyes widened a fraction. "An omega?" She raked her eyes over Naruto's body. "That'd explain his scent and appearance." The girl stood up. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Tsunade. Please do remember the terms of the contract. You will have no part in Naruto's future earnings as a geisha and as of today you are no longer his mother."

"Yes, yes. I’m well aware. He’s all yours." Tsunade grunted.

"Naruto go and gather your things we are leaving."

"I don't own anything worth taking." Naruto replied honestly. The only thing he cherished was the silk cloth Sasuke had given him and he always kept that on him so there really wasn't anything he needed to go and retrieve.

"Very well then, if you wish to say your goodbyes now is the time."

Naruto didn't have anything to say to Karin or Tsuande but he had something he needed to say to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned her head pretending not to have heard Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, I don't hate you for how you've treated me until now. I know Karin-san can be convincing. You’re very easily persuaded. You've always been like that, even when we were kids. I don't hate you but I am deeply hurt. I want you to know that I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. I hope we'll meet again someday though. As equals, as two geishas."

Hinata's lips wobbled. Her wide eyes remained on the ground, still stubbornly looking away from Naruto.

"Don't listen to him Hanabi. He's trash he won't ever become a geisha!"

"By the gods!" The girl ticked her tongue at Karin as if she were reprimanding a young child. "Tsunade you should put this one back in school, she has much to learn about manners still."

Karin's face burned red. She held her tongue; she had enough sense to see that the girl was above her in status.

"Mother, are you really going to let her insult me after all I do for our okiya!" Karin proclaimed astonished.

Tsunade hummed. She had poured all the money onto the table and was counting it. She had long ago removed herself from all concerns other than her new stack of money.

Karin stomped her foot. "Whatever, you're still trash! You'll never amount to anything. Just because you're an omega doesn't mean anything! Trash is still trash no matter what class they are!"

Naruto chose not to answer; he really didn't have anything to say to Karin. She was a pretty girl but her heart was black, he didn't know why she was so mean to him and he never would. "Goodbye, thank you for keeping me in your care until now." The words were hollow, emotionless.

"Yeah." Tsunade mumbled, still consumed with her new fortune. The girl bowed anyways and then made her way out the room. Naruto followed behind her. He kept his head down. He could feel Karin's stunned eyes on him as he left the room. As Naruto walked down the pathway of the okiya he felt like he was in another one of his dreams and he would wake up at any moment. It was too unreal. He couldn't actually fathom a life without mothers cruelty, a world without Auntie Chiyo's cane whippings, a world without Karin's mean words, a world without Hinata's cold gazes...but apparently there would be a world without it because this was really happening. This girl he didn't even know the name of had just bought him and not even to be a slave but to train him to be a geisha! Naruto grinned as he exited the okiya. He turned and gave it one last look. The small okiya had been his prison for as long as he could remember; he never thought he'd escape it.

"Naruto we don't have much time please get on."

Naruto snapped his head up. The girl was sitting in a rikshaw, her hand was extended so he could climb on.

"Sorry." Naruto murmured embarrassed. He climbed onto the rikshaw and as soon as he did the girl gave the driver a tap on his shoulder.

The man immediately began to pull the rikshaw down the bumpy cobbled streets. Everything whirled past Naruto at a quick pace. It was exhilarating; he had never been inside a rikshaw before.

"I can see that you're easily fascinated. I'll have to get you used to many things then. Customers will take advantage of you if they realize little things like rikshaw rides fascinate you." The girl tucked Naruto's long bangs out of his face, like a mother would her son.

"Sorry." Naruto's cheeks burned bright red.

"Don't apologize." The girl smiled. "You can't help it, I know very well what a cruel woman Tsuande is. She's kept you living like an animal. Of course everything fascinates you. A young boy like you shouldn't be kept in such conditions, it's just too cruel."

Naruto wanted to hug the girl but he didn't want to over step his boundaries. "Thank you so much for buying me. I promise I'll do everything you say. It is my dream to become a geisha so I truly want to thank you. I'll do everything I can to make you proud."

The girl sighed, a pleased grin bloomed on her lips. "Ah, that's what I like to hear, little duck. From today onward I'll be your new mother. My name is Haku and I am the most well known geisha in eastern Japan. For the next year I'll teach you everything I know. I'll make you the most famous geisha in all of Japan! I'll let you in on a little secret," Haku leaned down so he could whisper into Naruto's ear, "I'm an omega too, I'm the perfect teacher for you!"

Naruto's eyes twinkled with newfound mirth. He nodded eagerly. His little world was changing so fast and he could hardly keep up. Only a few hours ago he had been living like a soulless machine but now he had a purpose. He was going to become a geisha and hopefully someday once he was good enough he'd make his dream of taking Sasuke's loneliness away come true.

* * *

Naruto spent the next twelve months training to be a geisha. Haku was nice but he was also stern. He had the face of a doll but he was ever the perfectionist when it came to learning the art of becoming a geisha. The very first day of training Haku had told him this,_ "What others learn in years you must learn in months. Despite what others say a geisha is not whore-to be a geisha is to be a moving piece of art. You must train hard to become a living breathing masterpiece."_

Haku hadn't been lying. Training had not been an easy task. Naruto had to take etiquette classes, shamisen classes, singing classes, dancing classes, so many classes that some were nothing but a distant memory. Naruto didn't give up though, he stuck through it all and now next week he'd finally be having his debut.

"What do you think of this one?" Haku asked without looking at Naruto. His fingers were caressing the fine fabric of a gold kimono. The kimono was trimmed in red. White lines threaded through the red trimming at the bottom of the kimono formed the illusion of waves rolling in the ocean and on the swinging sleeves gold thread was sewed through the red trimming to look like falling sakura petals.

"I like it, mother." Naruto answered automatically.

The kimono shop they were in was crowded, as expected since it'd be spring next week. The first day of spring was considered an auspicious day, spring brought birth so it was believed amongst geishas that the first day of spring was the best and also most promising day to debut.The shop was located in the hanamachi nearest Haku's apartment, which resided in the next town over. Naruto had lived there for a year now with Haku. This new hanamachi was slightly larger than the one he had lived in before. No matter the time of day there was always someone out and about.

They traveled to the hanamachi for Naruto's classes and all other things pertaining to geisha business all the time. The first week Naruto arrived he had wondered why Haku didn't just move to the hanamachi, it'd be easier for the both of them but Naruto got his answer to that question the next week when he met Haku's danna. His name was Zabuza and he was a well-known samurai who served under a wealthy daimyo. He wasn't an ordinary samurai. Instead of resolving disputes amongst the middle class like a samurai was supposed to do Zabuza instead killed the enemies of the daimyo he served. He was incredibly wealthy because of this but he was also in many bingo books. He essentially lived in the shadows and as a result he forced his favorite geisha to live in the shadows as well. Their love was secret and Zabuza only visited Haku in sporadic intervals. But Naruto could tell Zabuza dearly loved Haku so after that meeting Naruto chose to never question why Haku didn't move to the crowded Hanamachi.

"You didn't even look at it." Haku bopped Naruto's nose with his finger, "You need to pay attention. Might I remind you little duck that the kimono we pick out for you today will be the one you debut in?"

"I know sorry, I guess I can't concentrate." Naruto said sheepishly. He made a show of inspecting the kimono Haku had tried to show him seconds ago. "Oh, I like the gold thread on the sleeves, it'll look good with a gold obi." Naruto ran his hands down the stiff fabric, pretending to inspect it.

Haku rolled his eyes, "stop, I can tell you don't actually like it."

"Sorry." Naruto dropped his act. He twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers; a habit that Haku had come to learn over the past few months meant that Naruto was feeling anxious.

"What's wrong, little duck? You were acting strange during breakfast too. Is something bothering you because if there is you know you can tell me."

Haku's words made a flood of guilt erupt within Naruto. Haku was so caring; he always treated him like a person and not like a dog like Tsunade had. Naruto was eternally grateful to Haku. Haku fed him, clothed him, and trained him. Haku was the mother Tsunade had never been; he was the mother he never had so Naruto felt guilty for what he was about to say. It was like he was undermining all of Haku's hard work.

"...I'm scared about my debut. I don't know if I even deserve-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought! You are worthy to become a geisha!" Haku glared. His pretty features turned angry. "Damn Tsunade for giving you such low self esteem. I swear that woman deserves to burn." Haku cupped Naruto's cheek and with his other hand pried Naruto's hand away from the strand of hair he was toiling with. "You deserve to achieve your dreams. I don't want to hear anymore of this okay?" Haku kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Yes, mother." Naruto smiled half heartedly, trying to force one of the big bright smiles Haku so loved to see on his face.

"Good, now let's get back to the matter at hand. I refuse to leave here without picking out a kimono for your debut!" Like a miniature tornado Haku whirled right back into his frenzied search for a kimono. Naruto's sour mood simmered a little as he laughed at Haku's overzealous attitude. He still felt like crying though. Haku always made him feel better about himself. It reminded him that Haku had taken away some of the loneliness he had been suffering from and that thought as always made him wonder if Sasuke was still lonely or if he had found someone to alleviate his loneliness too.

Naruto sighed. He hoped not, he really hoped that Sasuke could wait just a little more for him. It was selfish to think this way but Naruto couldn't help it. He put his palm over his chest where even after a whole year of training, Sasuke's cherished cloth still lay underneath his yukata.

Just one more week and then he’d be good enough for Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few comments about this story “feeling familiar” and that’s because I had this story posted on FF.net before! I recently deleted it off that site since I’m in the process of moving all my stories to here >.< this particular story is not yet complete so a big thank u for all the encouraging messages and renewed interest  
(๑･̑◡･̑๑)


	3. The Demon With Red Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ignorant characters, underage characters

**One week later**

"Ease your head down." Haku instructed. His words came out muffled due to the hairpin he held between his gritted teeth. He was kneeling behind Naruto who was sitting cross-legged on a plush pillow.

Naruto jerked his head down, ”Oww!” The abrupt action made a sharp pain erupt at the side of his head.

"That’s why I told you to ease your head down not jerk it!"

"Sorry..." Naruto murmured as he tried to not focus on the pain.

"These pins are as sharp as needles if they’re not closed so listen!" Haku took the final pin out of his mouth and thrusted it into the center of the knot he had just tied. He clasped it and then leaned over and kissed the spot where he had hurt Naruto as a silent apology.

"Now hand me that box." Haku pointed to a silver box sitting on the vanity. Naruto grabbed it and put it over his head so Haku could grab it. Haku's vanity was similar to Karin's. It was filled with precious gifts that had been given to Haku over his career as a geisha. The only major difference was that Haku's vanity was bigger so there was more space to house more gifts.

Naruto watched through the vanity mirror as Haku opened the sparkling box and pulled out what seemed to be a piece of jewelry. Haku looked down at the jewelry with fondness in his eyes, it was obvious by his expression that it was special to him.

"What is that, mother?" Naruto asked curiously. He wanted to know what was the thing that meant so much to Haku.

"This is the first kanzashi I ever owned."

Haku lifted the kanzashi so that Naruto could see it, in its upright position Naruto could now see that he had been either momentarily blind or just plain stupid to confuse the beautiful hair comb in Haku's hands for a simple piece of jewelry.

The comb portion of the kanzashi looked almost like a small crown. It was made up of three shining blue jade stones. The stone in the middle was slightly larger and was encrusted with a gold outer lining that made it look like a sun was rising behind a blue moon. Strings of white plum blossoms hung from the three sapphires. Naruto had seen Haku buy the white flowers yesterday but he had no idea that it was for this.

"When I was still a silly young maiko my teacher gave me this. She told me that her teacher had given it to her the day of her debut. My teacher was terribly sick, she had yellow fever...it's a horrible sickness..." Haku trailed off as if he were reminiscing about a particular horrid memory, "she gave me this kanzashi three months before my debut. She knew she wasn't going to make it to my actual debut. She died the next week." Haku's voice trembled, "I've received many kanzashi over my career, some are complete works of art and others cost more than a house but I still cherish this kanzashi above all others. And now I want you to have it."

"Mother, I couldn't possibly accept it! I don't deserve such a precious-"

"Hey, I told you about that!" Haku hastily wiped his tears away. He sat back up and locked eyes with Naruto through the mirror. "You are worth this. I'm giving it to you because you are my student. I want you to have this kanzashi because you've earned it." Haku sat up off his knees and shuffled over in front of Naruto. He slid the kanzashi into the center of the knotted bun so that the sapphires sat in the center like a crown. He then moved the dangling flowers to the side so that they cascaded down to the underside of Naruto's jaw.

"You already look so pretty and we haven't even put your kimono on you yet!" Haku squealed. He would've kissed Naruto’s forehead like he always did but couldn't because of the white paint on Naruto’s face.

"Stand up, it's time for the kimono!" Haku shot up and skipped out the room. He came back a second later with the large box that contained Naruto’s kimono.

"Take off your yukata!" Haku ordered to the standing Naruto.

Haku set the box onto the floor and quickly got to work. “There are many layers to a kimono. Each layer is important and necessary if one wants to be a real geisha. It can be extremely time consuming putting on so many layers but with patience you will get used to it.” Haku pulled the first layer of the kimono out; it was a thin semi-translucent under robe made of comfortable cloth so that Naruto’s skin would be protected from the outer layers of the rest of the kimono.

Naruto stretched his arms out as Haku put it on him. It was comfortable and felt as light as air.

The next layer was made of stiff white silk and the collar was decorated with a gold swirling pattern. The only part of this layer that would be seen was the collar so Haku took extra care of folding the collar.

The next layer after that was similar to the previous, the only difference was that its collar was a solid gold. The bands of the gold collar were thinner so it didn't overlap with the collar underneath it. It nestled right underneath it, making the swirling gold pattern on the white-collar stand out.

The last layer of the kimono was the actual kimono itself. Haku gently took it out of the box.

"It's even prettier than I remembered!" Haku exclaimed delighted.

The kimono was light blue. It had reminded Naruto of the color of the sky on that long ago cloudless day when he had left the senju okiya. It was the color of freedom and new beginnings. It was his favorite color aside from the mysterious blood red color of Sasuke's eyes. The kimono was heavily decorated. There were painted white cherry blossoms at the bottom and on the long swinging sleeves there were large painted lotuses. The decorations were to convey innocence and virtue. Naruto, just like every other debuting maiko, was a young flower in the twilight of their youth so his kimono had to reflect that.

Haku put the heavy kimono on Naruto as if he were dressing a regal little prince. Haku tensed, "Ah! I almost forgot the obi!" Haku laughed loudly. He ran back to the box and pulled out the actual final piece of the kimono. An obi was like a wide belt that held all of the layers of the kimono together. It was usually always a different color than the actual kimono, it covered from underneath the breast and ended right over the bellybutton, it was also long in the back. Padding was stuffed underneath which gave the kimono its signature square shape. The obi Naruto had picked out was glittering gold. Haku knotted the obi around the back of Naruto's waist with some difficulty. It usually took two or more people to tie it. He finally got it after a few minutes.

"You're finally ready." Haku sniffled. "My little duck really looks like a geisha now."

An embarrassed look flitted across Naruto’s features. He shyly smiled. "It's all because of you that I can be a geisha, mother. Thank you. You have made my dream come true."

Haku giggled. "There's one last thing that I have to do. Since you are now officially my son I have to give you my family name. From today onward you will be called Menma Yuki! Wait I don't like how it sounds now that I've said it out loud!" Haku said the name a few more times, each time in a different way. "Ugh, okay forget what I just said, from today onward you will be called Naruto Yuki. You now belong to my family but you will still remain you. No new first name, only a last name, okay!"

"Thank you, mother. It's everything I could've hoped for." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't cry. It was weird to now truly be part of a family. He had never had a last name before. He didn't care about the first name, he was just glad he had somewhere he belonged now.

"Okay enough of this! The tea house I booked your debut in is far away so we have to leave now!"

Naruto cocked his head. He didn't know that. He didn't have time to ask Haku about it though. Haku dressed into his own kimono in a flurry. He fixed up his hair and spruced it up with a simple kanzashi . Since he was a mature geisha he didn't have to paint his face or wear an overly decorated kimono. After Haku was done he and Naruto were out the door. Once outside Haku stepped into his usual geta and Naruto did the same. He was instantly four inches taller. Haku held onto his hand as they walked down the path to the waiting rikshaw. Haku hopped into the rikshaw easily but Naruto, with his million of layers, tight obi, and high geta had some difficulty. He had trained walking in geta many times over the last year but he was so nervous that his legs felt like they belonged to someone else. The rikshaw driver noticed how nervous the pretty geisha was and hopped out of his seat to stand by Naruto. He held his hand out so that Naruto could take it.

"Please take my hand so I can help you, miss." The driver blushed, avoiding making direct eye contact with the struggling geisha.

Naruto glanced at Haku for permission, Haku had told him a geisha wasn't allowed to casually touch a man because it could cause unnecessary rumors to spread that could taint and even ruin a geisha's reputation. There was already so much stigma put upon geishas by society that it was of the utmost importance to be wary of such things.

Haku gave a curt nod of approval. No one was around to see them so it was fine.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully. He took the man’s hand and with a soft exhale of effort he hoisted himself up and into the rikshaw.

"Glad to be of service." The driver bowed and then went back to his seat. Discreetly sniffing at his hand to get a whiff of Naruto's scent. It was an odd scent but he couldn't place why the pretty debuting geisha smelled so good.

"Wait, don't go!" Haku suddenly exclaimed.

Naruto and the driver simultaneously whipped their heads in Haku's direction. The startling scent completely forgotten.

"What is it, mother?" Naruto questioned concerned.

Haku took two black stones out of his bag; he raised them over Naruto’s head and struck them together. A tiny spark sizzled in the air.

"Okay you may go now." The driver turned away puzzled but still obeyed Haku. The two geishas were affecting him weirdly. They were different than other girls he had ever chauffeured around before.

"What was that for?" Naruto remembered seeing Tsunade doing that when Hinata had debuted last year.

"It's for luck, little duck!" Haku laughed at his rhyme. "Don't worry too much about it. For now just close your eyes. We'll be at the teahouse in a couple of hours so get comfortable and try to relax. By the end of this night your whole life is going to be different!"

Naruto's tried to speak but no words would come out. He was too excited. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest like a caged bird trying to escape. Sasuke's silk cloth that was placed right over his heart felt like the only thing that was protecting his rapidly beating heart from popping right through his chest. For the entirety of the ride Naruto kept his hand over his thundering heart scared that it'd burst out before he could ever see Sasuke again.

* * *

The teahouse turned out to be located in a famous geisha district called Kirigakure. It was raining when Haku and Naruto arrived. The teahouse was packed with geishas; almost all of them were there for the same exact reason Naruto was-_to debut_. Apparently the spring shower didn't stop anyone from coming out.

As Naruto followed Haku into the teahouse he felt like a buzzing ball full of fluttering nerves. The teahouse was full, every room Naruto walked by he could see a string of pretty geishas and the sharply dressed men they were entertaining.

"Ah, Yuki-san." A girl Naruto had never seen before addressed Haku with a bow. She was tall and lean. Her skin was tanned and her brown hair was tied up into two buns on the top of her head, which made her appear even taller. "I was told to take you to the lotus room."

"Very well then, lead the way.”

They arrived at a closed sliding door. The girl bowed to the side of the door, her head was bowed so low that her face faced the wooden teahouse floor. She held her hands out and waited for Haku and Naruto to place their wet umbrellas into them. She left after the umbrellas were safely in her hands.

Haku cleared his throat. "Okay, the time has come. Behind this door is where you put everything I've taught you to use." Haku dusted an imaginary piece of dust off of Naruto’s gold collar. "You have to remember everything, especially your manners. A geisha who doesn't have any manners is no better than a courtesan. Make sure you speak clearly but don't be too forward! If a man asks you to do something then do it but only if it's appropriate. I won't be able to guide you like I do when we practice at home so make sure you pay careful attention to everything you do and say." Haku fretted, he flicked Naruto’s forehead. "Breathe, little duck. This is everything you've dreamed of, just remember what I've taught you and everything will be fine!"

Naruto forced out a breath he had been holding in. His chest deflated and the tight obi around his waist suddenly felt looser. Haku was right-he was ready for this.

Haku moved to open the sliding door but before he slid it open he suddenly turned back.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Don't bring up that you're an omega. I've come to learn that men-especially if they’re an alpha-can became a little...too interested if they know a geisha is an omega. Trust me if I could go back in time I would've hidden my omega status too."

"But I'm a boy, they'll know-" Naruto was cut off when Haku spun back around and slid the door open. Naruto instantly forgot about his worries. The sight of the tearoom was like everything he envisioned it'd be. In the center of the room there was a long low table. Five geisha's were littered around it and about eight wealthy looking men. They were all sitting on pillows. At the back of the room a stage was set up where a stone-faced geisha was playing a shamisen while another one danced. A large oval window was open, making the smell of rain and smoke mingle together. It was a cacophony of smells, sounds, and visuals that made Naruto’s stomach flutter with nerves anew.

It was a lively festive atmosphere, it momentarily reminded Naruto of that time he had peeked into the teahouse back in his old hanamachi and had gotten a glimpse of a geishas world...a world that was now his current reality.

"Haku-kun has arrived, now the party can truly begin!" An older gentleman with long white hair held into a low ponytail exclaimed. He was obviously very drunk. He had an empty glass of sake in his hand and his cheeks were bright red. The geisha sitting next to him forced him back down into his seat and playfully swatted his arm with her fan as if she were jealous.

"What? It's true!" The man chuckled at the pretty geisha then re-faced Haku, "I've missed your beautiful face. These parties just ain't the same without ya! Sometimes an alpha just needs an omega to truly let loose if ya know what I mean!" The man winked and licked his lips lewdly.

Haku let a winded laugh escape his painted lips. He smiled coyly at the man.

"You seem to be doing just fine without me here, Jiraiya-san." Haku looked pointedly down at the mountain of empty sake glasses scattered about in front of Jiraiya. "In fact I don't think my absence has affected your ability to party in even the slightest.”

Jiraiya's bleary eyes widened and then he burst into a fit of laughter. His belly shook as he slammed his fist on the table repeatedly. "This is why I like you so much. You know how to get a man laughing! There aren't many brave omegas like you, I guess its cause you're a geisha that you're so tough!" Jiraiya wiped his tears away as he sobered up, he snapped his fingers and the geisha beside him immediately filled his empty glass back up with sake. "I really did miss you though. Where you've been? I was starting to think that you went and got yourself pregnant!"

"Please don't assume such unnecessary things." Haku's lips thinned into a line. He moved aside so that Naruto could be seen. "I was away because I was training my protégé." Haku smiled proudly. "Let me introduce to you all the newest addition to my family. This is my daughter, Naruto Yuki. Please treat her kindly."

_Her?_

_Daughter?_

Naruto was internally screaming but he had no opportunity to panic because he had to bow and as soon as he raised his head Haku was pulling him to an empty spot at the table.

Why had Haku introduced him as a girl? _Oh right_, that thing Haku had said before! So he had been serious about not letting anyone know he was an omega? If Haku had introduced him as a boy then they all would've instantly known that he was an omega. He had so many questions though like why was this necessary and what in the world was an _alpha_?

Jiraiya's dark eyes followed Naruto as he walked to his seat. He licked his lips and gulped down his sake.

"She's a beauty, Haku. Where did you find this one?" Jiraiya said breathily. Naruto didn't know if he was imagining it but Jiraiya was letting off a strange scent. It smelled like how he'd imagined fire would taste as you swallow it down. It made him feel like Jiraiya was secretly telling him something but he didn't know what that message was.

"It's a secret." Haku replied in a teasing tone.

Jiraiya wasn't rebuffed in the least. "Did you get her from another country? That hair and eye color is unusual! I want to scalp her to see if it's real." Jiraiya’s hand twitched around his sake glass. Naruto actually believed for a moment that the man was going to reach over and shave all his hair off but he relaxed because he knew Haku would never allow someone to harm him.

"Blonde hair isn't that uncommon these days, I hear the emperor has a consort with icy blue eyes and hair the color of the sun." The geisha beside Jiraiya said as if she had just unveiled a grand scandal.

"That's just gossip trash, I've never seen her so I don't believe it!" Jiraiya grumbled.

"Why is it so hard to believe? I have customers who are foreigners that speak perfect Japanese!" The geisha exclaimed. “It isn’t so uncommon!”

Jiraiya’s lips turned down. Clearly not persuaded at all. Haku didn't let the man’s clear sign of suspicion change his point in the argument. He puffed his chest out and motioned to Naruto who was quietly sitting next to him.

"I know you are suspicious but I assure you that my daughter is of full Japanese ancestry." Haku said proudly. "She knows no other language but Japanese and has never set foot on soil that wasn't claimed as Japanese territory."

"Never?" This revelation seemed to intrigue Jiraiya. Finally relaxing after knowing that the alluring girl wasn't a foreigner trying to pretend to be Japanese. "You're beautiful, Naruto-chan but I bet the boys tell you that all the time don't they?" Jiraiya grinned at Naruto. His white teeth gleamed set against his scarred tan skin. There was a reason why Jiraiya was so against foreigners, he was a war hero and had a very strong biased impression of foreigners. He quite simply thought they were savages. Even now in his old age as a successful doctor with his own practice he still didn't like foreigners.

Naruto quickly shook his head no. He was scared, Jiraiya’s face was littered with scars and his eyes looked hollow like they were staring straight through him as if he were an object and not a person. And even worse the strange scent had grown stronger. It made him feel tingly inside but also made him want to curl up into a ball. He didn't understand it, he felt like he wanted to hide his body away from Jiraiya’s view but that made no sense because his body was already covered head to toe!

From the corner of his eye Naruto saw Haku smile in approvement of his answer. No man would be impressed by a geisha who bragged about how many suitors they had, especially if that geisha was just barely debuting. He had just lied though, he had received a compliment before and that had been from Sasuke. But Jiraiya never had to know that, Naruto felt that if he did Jiraiya would probably turn even scarier.

"I see that Haku's trained you well." Jiraiya barked out a laugh. The men around the table joined in.

"We'll change that by the end of the night. We'll give you so many compliments that you'll be drowning in them by the time you leave!"

"Thank you. I look forward to it." Naruto bowed his head partially. He didn't feel even the least bit excited about hearing what these men had to say but as a geisha he had to pretend to be. The only compliments he wanted were the ones Sasuke gave him.

"So you do speak Japanese!" Jiraiya exclaimed! "I swear I thought you were a foreigner this whole time!"

"I told you that my daughter was full blooded Japanese, Jiraiya-san. I'm hurt that you still continued to doubt me even after I told you so."

“You just never know these days, filthy foreigners have become-"

“Jiraiya-san, can we please not discuss politics.” Haku proposed tiredly. “No one but you has an interest in that topic. It’s boring.”

"Sorry, sorry!" Jiraiya apologized; he was about to go on a rant. "So, Naruto-chan why haven't I met you before? When you're this beautiful you can't keep all that beauty hidden to yourself! What are you? A beta?" Jiraiya sniffed the air, his body swayed due to his alcohol filled stomach.

Naruto felt Haku stiffen next to him. Had they been found out?

"You smell sweeter than a beta though?" Jiraiya continued, he scratched his scraggly chin peculiarly, "how old are you? Have you really lived in Japan all your life? Your scent is throwing me off-"

"This is actually Naruto’s first outing as a geisha, Jiraiya-san so be a little easy on her. Too many questions will overwhelm her." Haku reprimanded while sporting the perfect poker face.

"So this is your debut?" Jiraiya practically jumped up in his seat, forgetting all about his multitude of questions. “Well aren't we lucky boys? That means we get to see Naruto-chan's first performance!"

The men cheered. Some even hooted like wild animals.

Naruto’s chest tightened at the mention of his performance. Every debuting geisha was required to perform some type of skill to show off the talent they had learned during their training. The two most accepted talents to show off were dancing or playing an instrument.

Naruto, with the help of Haku and his dance instructor, had learned a dance. He had practiced it numerous times, to the point where his feet bleed and his arms ached, but for some reason he was still nervous to perform it. Maybe it was because Jiraiya’s strange scent and mini-interrogation was throwing him off.

"I can't wait, Naruto-chan go up on stage and show us!" Jiraiya pestered. Practically slobbering at the mouth.

Naruto began to panic but then calmed his self down with a short mantra. He had trained hard for this-he could do this. This strange man and his even stranger scent weren’t going to deter him from what he had trained so hard for. He had to do this if he wanted to ever be good enough to see Sasuke again. With new found confidence he got up. "I'll be performing a fan dance for you all today."

The men hooted again. They clinked their sake glasses together to celebrate Naruto's announcement. The other geishas showed no reaction. The world of geishas wasn't one of sisterhood, if you weren't from the same okiya then another geisha was just competition. Naruto knew this so their nonexistent enthusiasm didn't faze him. He made his way to the stage, which was now empty since the other two geisha had finished their act while he had been talking to Jiraiya. He grabbed two white fans and raised them over his head then positioned himself in the center of the stage.

Haku quickly followed behind him. He grabbed the shamisen the other geisha had used earlier and then sat down at the corner of the stage. He gave Naruto a curt nod, a silent way of telling Naruto to begin. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath as Haku began to the play the first notes of the song. He had heard this twinkling melody so many times already, every time he practiced religiously for this single moment. He listened to his heartbeat banging against his chest and then swooped his arms down and began his dance. His body moved instinctually to the music, the fluidity of his steps and movements were only capable due to how familiar he was with what he was doing. It felt easy, gliding across the stage. His vision blurred with each passing second and all he could conjure up was the image of Sasuke's face. The shamisen grew erratic and Naruto fluttered his fans frantically over his head like a butterfly trying to fly for the first time. He kept dancing even when he heard the crowds cheer turn into leers of admiration. Sasuke's red lonely eyes staring at him in his mind spurred him on to dance harder. Naruto fell to his knees and raised his fans crossed over his head. That same moment the shamisen's melodic tune ended, signaling the end of the performance. The tearoom erupted into a pandemic roar of cheer.

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful!"

"A work of art!"

Haku smiled smugly at the barrage of compliments while Naruto simply bowed his head. He wondered what Sasuke’s reaction would've been if he had seen his dance? He wanted to see Sasuke so bad. To see his beautiful eyes and smell that warm scent that only belonged to him.

Naruto shuffled up to his knees and bowed properly to the crowd. When he looked up he could see that two new faces had joined the long table.

They were both men, the first one had silver hair that was cropped down short to his head. His skin was an unusual gray color that made him look somewhat unwell. His eyes were black and beady and his teeth were sharp like a shark. He wore a gray business suit that was tailored to his body to perfection. He somehow looked familiar but Naruto could not place where he had seen this man before. The other man was drastically much more appealing to the eyes than the strange shark man. He had pale skin and long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail at the middle of his back. He wore an all black hakama and haori set that was brocaded with a familiar looking crest at the collar. His eyes were lowered to the table as a geisha beside him lit up a cigarette hanging out of his pink lips.

"Who's your new little friend Haku? They know how to put on quite a show, I’m impressed." The beautiful man questioned as he blew out a puff of wispy smoke. The man’s voice made Naruto feel small. The beautiful man emitted the aura of a predator. The way the other men and geisha in the room were nervously sitting around him as his question floated in the air added to the man’s dangerous aura.

Naruto chanced a side-glance at Haku. His mother looked uncharacteristically apprehensive. All night Haku had looked so at ease, handling Jiraiya and his cohorts like they were nothing but children. But right now Haku looked unhinged.

The man cleared his throat then flicked his eyes up. "When I ask a question I expect an answer, Haku. You know that.”

Naruto froze. He literally felt his body tense and refuse to move. The man’s eyes were bright red, the same color as Sasuke’s! Of course-no wonder the crest on the man’s collar looked so familiar. It was the same strange fan crest he had seen on Sasuke that day on the bridge! Could it be that this man was related to Sasuke in some way?

"Her name is Naruto and she's my new daughter."

"Daughter?" Itachi's red eyes slowly roved up Naruto’s frozen still form. "She's quite a beauty isn't she?" Itachi stood up, making all of the residents in the tearoom tense. The shark man followed behind Itachi without breaking a sweat. Itachi stopped in front of Naruto who was still kneeled on the stage. He reached out and without asking permission grabbed Naruto’s chin and pulled his face up. "She's pretty...too pretty." Itachi leaned forward and sniffed along Naruto’s jaw. Naruto was still frozen solid, his body was unsure on how to handle the current situation. He couldn't bring himself to push Itachi away. It was like a quiet voice inside was telling him to obey and submit willingly to whatever this man wanted of him.

"Don't touch her!" Haku attempted to push Itachi's face away from Naruto but the shark man was quicker and restrained Haku with a single stern push.

"I knew it." Itachi pulled away and smiled at the now dumbfounded Naruto. "You're an omega." Itachi eyes crinkled with sadistic mirth as he inhaled again, "a boy omega that hasn't even had his first heat yet."

"Lies!" Haku shouted hurriedly. "She's a girl and a beta!"

Itachi raised a thin black eyebrow. "I'm a superior alpha, I have the ability to sniff out an unclaimed omega. You shouldn't tell lies, Haku-kun." Itachi chuckled. The people in the room nervously laughed along.

"I knew it, I had my suspicions all along!" Jiraiya boomed idiotically, “His smell was too sweet to be a normal females!"

The men apprehensively shouted out words of agreement, angry over having been fooled.

"Why would you want to hide such a beautiful omega from us? It's practically a crime." Itachi tsked.

Haku didn't answer. Itachi of all men would know the answer better than anyone else.

Itachi made a chiding sound to the glare Haku was sending him. He was playfully acknowledging that Haku was angry but also showing that he didn't care in the slightest.

"What family are you from omega? I don't recall any royal family having birthed a blonde omega in the past couple of years. Surely your mother is insane to allow her son to become a geisha?"

"Don't answer him, Naruto!" Haku hissed. He bared his teeth at Itachi as if he were ready to bite him.

Itachi chuckled, "you know I've always thought it but your defiant temperament is probably the reason why your parents gave you up. No one wants an aggressive omega, Haku-kun. It's probably also the reason why so many alpha love to tame you."

Haku lunged at Itachi but the shark man had pushed him down again.

"Anyways, wherever you got this omega from doesn't change the fact that he's exquisite. Why haven't you've shown me him before? You know how much I love beautiful things." Itachi's red eyes bore into Naruto's blue ones. In that instant Naruto snapped his eyes down. That odd small voice deep within his mind had told him to not meet Itachi's gaze straight on. He couldn't even focus on the words being exchanged between Haku and Itachi. His body felt weird, like it was buzzing.

"Don't be shy, pretty geisha." Itachi pulled Naruto's head up so he was forced to look back into his eyes. "I've been in the company of hundreds of omegas and geishas before but none have held beauty quite like yours." Itachi swiped his thumb against the soft skin of Naruto's painted lips; "I can't think of which family you might’ve belonged to...no royal has hair as bright as yours, perhaps...you're not from here are you?"

"He is!" Haku answered quickly but it was too late because Naruto had already shaken his head no. He couldn't lie, it was instinctual, he had to obey. It wasn't a lie; he didn't know where he was from. The people who he had thought were his parents weren't actually his birth parents so he didn't know where he was born.

"A foreigner, I knew it!" Jiraiya shouted disgusted. Yet little flecks of interest still remained in his eyes.

"Shut that mouth of yours, old man. You're annoying me." Itachi warned. Jiraiya instantly quieted down, showing all in the room who held the power. Itachi's voice went back to soft as he addressed the blonde omega. "Tell me where do you hail from?"

"I don't know. I was sold to an okiya when I was a child, Haku-san took me in and trained me to be a geisha and then adopted me." Naruto answered honestly. It frustrated him, why did he feel the need to obey all of a sudden? He had never had this urge before so why now and why to this man? Another disturbing feeling was also overtaking him; he wanted to please Itachi. The urge to please him was much less overpowering than the urge to submit but it was still there. He was annoyed that he couldn't please Itachi by providing him with the answer to the question he had asked.

"Don't fret," Itachi cooed, "I'm not mad at you, sweet omega."

Naruto cursed. Why did he now feel happy that Itachi wasn't mad at him? Nothing made sense!

"Naruto and I are leaving. He's had enough fun for today. It's his debut I don't want to stress him out." Haku made a move to get up but shark man was all over him before he could lay a hand on Naruto.

"Debut? So that's why I haven't seen you in any teahouse before." Itachi's eyes glowed like fire, burning Naruto up with his fiery stare. "A beautiful omega and a virgin one no less-" Itachi chuckled and shook his head in disappointment at Haku, "honestly Haku, its like you brought him here just to tempt me."

"I didn't bring him here for you! If I knew you'd be here I would've never brought him at all!" Haku yelled, attempting to grab Naruto but once again being stopped by the shark man.

"That's so mean of you to say, Haku-kun. But I can't say that I'm surprised. You've always liked to deny me things that I want haven't you?" Itachi trailed his fingers up Haku’s waist. Haku quickly slapped his hand away.

"I already have an alpha, touch me and I won't hesitate to have him kill you."

Itachi didn't even flinch. In fact he rubbed the spot Haku had smacked as if the pain was pleasurable. "You should learn to watch what you say, Haku-kun. I'm the son of the emperors most favored shogun; a threat against my life is a threat against the royal family of Japan. I'll let it slide though since you're so cute."

Haku glared. His small shoulders trembled with anger. His mothers stressed state momentarily broke the odd obey trance in Naruto’s body. He stood up quickly and went to sit by Haku's side.

"I'm sorry sir but please excuse us, I’d like to take my mother home." Naruto moved to help Haku up, shark man was ready to stop Naruto but Itachi sent him a slight headshake.

"Leave them, Kisame."

Kisame obeyed, his large arms falling back to his side.

"If you plan on leaving so soon then I best not waste your time. I'll be upfront with you. I want to buy you Naruto-kun."

"He's not for sale like some cheap bathhouse whore!" Haku yelled angrily.

Itachi was amused by Haku's outburst. His odd smile made him look unnerving. "You geishas make me laugh, I love how proud you pretend to be. It makes it fun to pursue you. He isn't for sale but he will be. I guess I'll just have to wait for his mizuage and be the highest bidder just like I was for yours, eh Haku-chan?"

"Shut up!" Haku screamed. He stood up and hoisted Naruto up with him. He was embarrassed, his entire face was red now. "We're leaving!" Haku huffed, guiding Naruto to the sliding door. Naruto bumbled clueless along with his mother.

"My family is hosting a lunch this weekend, bring Naruto-chan by.” Itachi grinned as he waved goodbye.

A menacing glint shined in his red eyes as he watched the two omegas leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience I have a difficult relationship w this fic if ur a long time reader you know what I'm referring to :( I was shocked so many of you loved this story and left me kind messages about it ;-;


	4. Memory of Mizuage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic non-con. If that ain't ur thing that's fine but if it is enjoy cause I had way too much fun writing this ><  
-
> 
> Mizuage: A coming of age ceremony thrown for a young maiko/geisha. A maiko undergoing mizuage is placed up to "purchase." Men bid against other men for the right to be the geishas mizuage partner. The winner then has the right of taking the maiko's virginity which takes place in a "one night wedding."
> 
> Shogun: a hereditary commander in chief in feudal Japan.

"You’re hurting me, mother!" Naruto attempted to twist his hand out of Haku's bruising grip. Haku was literally running down the teahouse hall while pulling Naruto along behind him. Naruto stumbled, tripping on the long fabric of his kimono. He buckled to his knees; his high geta disallowed him from being able to balance himself like he normally would.

"Keep up!" Haku said quickly while whirling around, ignoring Naruto's fallen state. He re-tightened his grip and pulled Naruto up off the ground and closer against him. He looked down the long hall; it was as if he was expecting to see someone following behind them.

"Watch your step and try to keep up!" Haku recommenced the fast pace they had previously been going at.

Naruto had no idea why Haku was making them run or why he was behaving so anxious. He had so many questions but he knew better than to ask them right now. For one he was completely breathless so he probably wouldn't be able to get any words out even if he wanted to and for another it didn't look like Haku would listen to anything he said right now so Naruto kept his lips sealed and ran along down the halls until they finally made it outside. It was still raining when they got out the teahouse. They hadn't gotten their umbrellas back so the second they stepped out the heavy falling rain drenched them. With the water soaked in Naruto's pretty blue kimono had become a dark shade of blue and he could feel his elaborately painted on make-up running down his face.

"Driver!" Haku quickly flagged down their rikshaw driver who had stood outside the teahouse waiting.

The rikshaw drivers dull eyes widened in shock when he saw Haku and Naruto standing on the teahouse porch wet and in an obvious state of distress. He dropped the magazine he had been reading and ran the rikshaw over in front of them.

Haku hopped into the rikshaw and helped Naruto in after.

"Go!" Haku yelled. The driver jerked his head in a fast nod and took off.

It wasn't until they were whisking down the rainy wet road that Haku finally lost the crazed anxious look in his eyes. Naruto still had millions of questions.

"Mother," Naruto called out cautiously.

"Don't say it." Haku cut Naruto off. His face was solemn. "I'm sorry for ruining your debut, I should've chosen another teahouse. I didn't know he'd be there!" Haku cursed. "You didn't even get to stay that long but I couldn't risk staying longer with that demon there. I ruined everything!"

"No, you didn't ruin anything!" Naruto assured quickly.

"But I did, little duck! I've failed you. A geisha’s debut is supposed to be the most precious memory in their lives. I gave you the worst debut imaginable!”

"Mother, no!" Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, "I-I will always cherish this day so please don't feel guilty or angry with yourself. I just have a few questions..."

"You’re far too forgiving, little duck." Haku sighed, his features began to lose some of the pent up guilt, "ask me anything, I owe you."

"Who is Itachi?" That was the question Naruto was dying to know simply because there was a chance that Itachi was related to Sasuke. Those red eyes were so rare they could only be hereditary. If Itachi was related to Sasuke then that meant that Itachi was his ticket to tracking down where Sasuke was.

"Itachi is the first son of a shogun. He’s a man who has an addiction to pretty things.”

Naruto eyes lit up. That description perfectly fit what Sasuke had told him years ago about his older brother. His brother liked geishas and especially pretty ones. So that meant that Itachi was in fact Sasuke’s brother! Naruto's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He had just met Sasuke’s brother and he hadn't even known it.

"If I had known he'd be here tonight I would've never had you debut here." Haku groaned, his voice suddenly turned serious, "listen to me Naruto, you must avoid Itachi at all cost do you hear me? He already has his eyes set on you so I know he'll try to pursue you."

"Is he really that bad?" Naruto questioned innocently. If Itachi was related to Sasuke then he couldn't imagine Itachi was as bad as Haku was making him out to be. Sasuke was so nice how could his brother be evil?

"Is he really that bad?" Haku repeated Naruto’s question and laughed dryly. "Let me tell you a story about how evil Itachi Uchiha is. Maybe then you’ll understand.”

* * *

**Years Ago**

_“You look lovely, Haku-kun.”_

_Haku thanked the servant girl. His surroundings were a blur. The countless maids who imparted well wishes and compliments to him blended in with the painted walls. He could hardly focus on breathing properly. Tonight was a night unlike any other in his life._

_Tonight was his mizuage._ _A one night marriage that would end with him being deflowered by the love of his life. _

_Haku was so nervous his legs were trembling underneath the heavy skirts of his kimono. He had thought he would be better prepared for it. He had spent countless hours training for this one night. He had waited for it like a mad man. Every passing day hoping and dreaming of when Itachi could finally have him. A night where they could both have each other._

_When he had found out that Itachi had been the highest bidder for his mizuage Haku had been so elated he had actually cried. He had thought the incident two years prior when Itachi had tried to...tried to bed him but Haku had refused him had damaged all interest Itachi may have had in him. But it wasn’t so. Itachi had bid and won. The past two years Haku had always kept Itachi in his heart. How could he not when Itachi had been his first love? Even when he was training or entertaining other customers Itachi was always on his mind. A secret love that he could never shake off._

_The servants made themselves scarce. The room was all set up now so they were no longer needed. They had done a fine job. The room had been transformed into a proper marriage bedding chamber. A bed cot stuffed with soft feathers and covered with white satin pillows of all sizes adorned the large bed. Candles burned on wicks all around. Some were on the window ledge and others on the little tables on the bedside. Sake and sugared fruit placed into aesthetically pleasing bowls were left out, ready to be enjoyed. The set up was beautiful. Haku couldn’t imagine his mizuage taking place anywhere else but this bedroom inside the Uchiha palace._

_“If you should need anything give a ring of the bell, Haku-kun.” The maid smiled then left. Now Haku was completely alone. In this moment of silence he focused his breathing to an even pace and willed his nerves away. There was no need to be nervous. No need at all._

_A few minutes later a soft tap echoed on the door. Haku knew it was Itachi. The only reason Itachi knocked was because custom dictated it. It was symbolic. He was asking entry to enter and Haku was granting it._

_“Enter.” Haku made sure his voice didn’t break when he spoke._

_The door opened. Itachi slipped in. Haku watched him gracefully walk over. His black yukata was open at his chest and tied low on his hips. His hair was left undone, free from its usual ponytail. And his face was calm and serene. Haku hoped he looked even a fraction as calm as Itachi currently did._

_Itachi sat on the soft bed right beside Haku. Haku did not allow himself to flinch when their thighs touched. Soon they’d be touching in an even more intimate way._

_Itachi said nothing for a long time. He simply sat and stared. His red eyes were impossible to decipher. Haku could not stand it._

_“What is it? Does something displease you?”_

_Itachi smiled, soft and slow his lips formed that little half smirk that drove Haku absolutely crazy and sent his heart fluttering._

_“Am I displeased? With what?” Itachi lifted his hand and toyed with the flower and beads hanging from Haku’s kanzashi. “Why would you think I am?”_

_“You stare at me as if you are.” Haku said with a touch of fire in his voice. Haku was not foolish enough to forget that he was not the first geisha Itachi had taken for as a mizuage partner. And he especially was not foolish enough to allow himself to feel jealous that others had known Itachi intimately before him but apparently he was dumb enough to feel self conscious about it. He did not want to be compared to those other geisha. And with Itachi looking at him so vividly he felt exactly as if that was being done to him. “Do I measure up?” Haku bit out._

_“Measure up?”_

_“To the others.”_

_“Oh,” Itachi smiled again, his hand found its way to the top of Haku’s covered thigh. “I couldn’t possibly compare you to the others because you’re completely out of their league, Haku-chan.” Itachi leaned over; his weight was a delicious strength against Haku. “I was staring at you because I was in disbelief of how gorgeous you are. To think that you’re all mine...it excites me.” Itachi’s hand drew higher, gliding along the glossy fabric of Haku’s lilac kimono. “When I walked in and saw you sitting on the bed I was stuck in thought of how many ways I would like to have you. You’ve kept me waiting a long time you know? The thought of having you has been on my mind for years.”_

_Haku’s cheeks heated till they were red. He hadn’t known that. The glow of the fire on the tips of the candles only made him feel hotter. “I see.”_

_“Yes, you will see.” Itachi’s smirk was so beautiful Haku didn’t read past the deviousness of it._

_Itachi abruptly stood up._

_“W-where are you going?” Haku was given an answer when Itachi poured them some sake._

_“You’re so nervous and we’ve yet to exchange the matrimonial sake drink so let’s get some alcohol in you so you can relax.” Itachi sat down next to Haku again. He gave Haku one of the filled sake cups. Haku took it, feeling the weight of the milk glass in his hands. He had practiced this so many times so why did he suddenly feel like he couldn’t remember the steps of the sake exchange?_

_“You’re really not yourself tonight, Haku-Chan.” Itachi smiled, “You’re making a face like you don’t know what to do. That’s okay though. I’ll help you.” Itachi raised his cup. “Intertwine your arm with mine so that your sake cup is level with my lips.”_

_Haku complied. Shakily he did as Itachi told him to do._

_“Good, good. Now tell me the words. I know you know them.”_

_Haku dipped deep into his memory and recalled the words he had been taught. “With this drink I impart my sacred heart to you. My husband of the night and I your willing consort. May you hold me as you would a wife. And show me love for all this night.” After he was done reciting the ceremonial words he tipped the sake cup so that Itachi could drink._

_Itachi drank until the very last drop. Going so far as to lick his lips in a sexually implied manner. It made Haku blush. “Thank you. Now, my turn.” Itachi placed his sake cup to Haku’s lips. “With this drink I accept your wish to have you as my willing consort. May I give you happiness, my loving wife for this night.” Itachi tipped the cup and Haku carefully drank the same until the cup was empty._

_“You did well, Haku-chan.” Itachi praised. He got up and put the now empty cups on the bedside table._

_“Thank you, Itachi-san.”_

_“You’re my wife for tonight are you not?”_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“Then call me Itachi for tonight. I wouldn’t have my wife use honorifics with me.”_

_“O-okay...Itachi.” Haku couldn’t stop the big smile that formed on his face as he spoke Itachi’s name._

_“You’re so very cute. To think something so simple like saying my name could make you smile like that.” Itachi walked over and stood in front Haku’s seated figure. He loomed over Haku. It instantly made Haku feel smaller than he actually was._

_“Did the sake ease your nerves?”_

_“Yes, I feel much better.” Haku replied while averting Itachi’s intense gaze._

_“I’m happy to hear that,” Itachi undid the sash from his yukata, he let it fall to the floor. He now stood naked in front of Haku. Haku forced himself to not scream even though he wanted to. Since he had been looking down when Itachi had suddenly discarded his yukata his line of sight was aligned with Itachi’s now bare crotch. He had only see an alphas penis in sketches while he had been taught about what a mizuage was and entailed. Itachi was much bigger than the drawings Haku had seen._

_“Don’t be scared.” Itachi stroked his dick, giving it a tug. He was already hard. His cock looked ready to be given attention. “You’ll be naked in a moment too. Undress.”_

_“Y-yes.” The time had finally come. Haku carefully undid his obi. He set it aside not wanting to crease the expensive fabric. He then took off his kimono, putting it with his obi. As he took off all the layers Itachi had watched him. The entire time he fisted his dick. His fingers moved in a swift motion over his straining cock. When Haku got down to his actual undergarments Itachi stopped him._

_“Stop.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I said to stop. Lay down and open your legs.” The request was odd and the way Itachi said it was so cold. Was he angry or was he just impatient? Haku couldn’t ask so he simply did what Itachi asked. He crawled over to the center of the bed and lay down. It felt weird spreading his legs while practically naked but he did it nonetheless. This was his mizuage. He knew he’d eventually be in this position. Itachi climbed onto the bed. He sat himself between Haku’s spread legs._

_“Beautiful.” Itachi caressed the top of Haku’s thighs. Haku’s legs trembled on their own volition. He couldn’t stop it. Despite his nerves he was turned on. Itachi was everything he wanted and finally he’d become his. He wanted the alpha. He wanted to give himself entirely to Itachi. He would please Itachi like no one else ever had. The anticipation was making him wet. He could smell it and he knew that Itachi could too._

_“You can’t wait any longer can you?” Itachi shook his head like Haku was helpless and he didn’t know what to do with him, “Let’s get these off you.” Itachi closed Haku’ss legs and pushed them to the side so that he could roll the white silk panties off of him. When they were off Itachi took them and without an ounce of shame sniffed them. He rubbed the soft scented silk against his cheek. “You know, I’ve always wanted to smell your slick. I used to knot other geishas while thinking about what your slick would smell like. I’ve always imagined it would be sweet but never in all my wildest dreams did I think it’d be this sweet.” Itachi took a deep inhale of the panties again and then put them aside. He then grabbed Haku from under his thighs and physically forced his legs back open. “You’re so cute down here too.” Itachi touched Haku’s little hard cock then Haku’s wet hole underneath it. He bent and sniffed at the hole, “You’re truly something else. Smelling this good while never even having taking a cock before. You’re good at luring in alphas, hmm?”_

_“N-no.” Haku didn’t want to lure other alphas. “I only want you, Itachi.”_

_“Do you?” Itachi smirked. “This hole is only for me then? Is that what you’re saying?” Itachi swirled his finger around Haku’s slick soaked asshole. He could easily slip a finger inside if he wanted to._

_“Yes. I love you. I always have.” Haku confessed. He hadn’t wanted to reveal his true feelings just yet but he couldn’t hold them back anymore. He loved Itachi. With all his heart he loved him._

_“You love me?” Itachi paused, his eyes looked up from between Haku’s legs to his face._

_“Yes, I was so happy that you bid for my mizuage. I had thought you hated me because of what happened before between us. I’m so very happy you are my mizuage partner.”_

_“Me? Angry?” Itachi laughed without any feeling. “Why would you think I was angry?”_

_“B-because, even though you begged me to give myself to you I couldn’t. I wanted to but I really had no say in the matter. If I gave you my virginity then my career would’ve been over. I’m so grateful you waited all this time for me. I never dreamed that you’d forgive me.”_

_“Oh, Haku-chan. My beautiful, naive, stupid Haku-Chan.”_

_“Huh?” The sudden drop in Itachi’s voice startled Haku._

_“You think I forgave you? Don’t be dumb.” Itachi sat up and grabbed Haku by his hips roughly. He yanked Haku’s thighs even wider, making the omega stretch uncomfortably. Itachi grabbed his cock and prodded it at Haku’s asshole._

_“No, Wait! What are you doing?” Haku was so confused. What had he said to make Itachi angry?_

_“I didn’t bid on your mizuage because I forgave you.” Itachi pushed the head of his cock passed the rim of Haku’s asshole. “I bid on your mizuage so I could have what you denied me!” Itachi thrust his hips, sheathing the entire length of his cock inside Haku’s virgin hole._

_Haku screamed like his flesh had just been ripped from his skin. The pain was instant. He began to cry from how much it ached. He literally felt like Itachi was sawing him in two._

_“Please stop! Take it out! It hurts so much!”_

_Itachi laughed like he was having a wonderful time, “Yes, cry, my beautiful Haku-Chan. You look so pretty with tears in your eyes.” When Itachi pulled his dick back out his cock was covered with blood. He had forced himself into Haku without any ointment or preparation. The cherry red blood was proof that Haku had never been intimate with a man before today. “Congratulations, now you’re a true geisha.” Itachi harshly pushed back inside._

_“Please, no more!” Haku thrashed around. He struck Itachi’s chest. The pain was reaching a new level. It was without a doubt the worse pain Haku had ever felt in all his life._

_“You’re so fucking tight, Haku-Chan, I thought it was all bullshit but you really saved yourself for me.” Itachi bit his lip as he picked up his pace. His thrusts had turned brutal. “Fuck, you’re going to make me cum already.”_

_Haku was sobbing now. He put his hands over his eyes so that he didn’t have to see anything. He just wanted it to end._

_“None of that,” Itachi forced Haku’s hands away from his face. He gripped Haku’s chin harshly. “I paid a fortune to spend this night with you. I will see my new wife’s face as he experiences his first time.” Itachi thumbed at Haku’s drool covered lip._

_Haku had never guessed Itachi was this type of man. His love had turned out to be a complete monster. He knew Itachi was promiscuous and sometimes a bit intimidating but Haku never expected that Itachi was capable of hurting him like this._

_“Here it comes,” Itachi’s hips stuttered. He came hard, filling Haku’s ass with his thick seed._

_Haku squeezed his eyes. The foreign feeling was so strange. Itachi wasn’t supposed to cum inside him. It was against the rules of the mizuage because the geishas could get pregnant. “Take it out,” Haku pleaded. He was terrified of Itachi but he didn’t want Itachi to impregnate him. He could handle the rape but not a baby._

_Itachi slid his cock in and out, milking the moment. “Why would I take my cock out of you, Haku-Chan? We’re not done yet. Did you forget I paid for you to be my wife for the entire night?”_

_Haku’s eyes shot open when he felt extreme pressure building up inside him. It was like Itachi was getting bigger? No way, it couldn’t be...”Please! No! Don’t knot me! I’ll really get pregnant!” Haku beat at Itachi’s chest. He tried his hardest to move Itachi but the alpha just kept going._

_“That was the plan from the very start, Haku-Chan.” Itachi smiled as his knot swelled to complete fullness. Blood and cum trickled out the rim of Haku’s asshole. Haku was so stuffed that the fluids were getting pushed out._

_“This is what you wanted now accept my love.”_

* * *

**Present Time**

Naruto eyes watered at hearing Haku's story. That someone as sweet as Haku had gone through such a horrible experience was heartbreaking. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Naruto sniffled. Holding his mothers hand in his.

"Don't cry. It happened a long time ago. I just don't want it to happen to you too. He's interested in you because you're an omega. I'm sure you've noticed by now but omegas that are also geishas are extremely rare. He likes rare things like us. And he there is nothing he hates more than to be denied what he wants.”

Naruto nodded. His opinion of Itachi had vastly shifted from the positive to the negative. How could someone related to Sasuke be so evil? It made no sense. Was Sasuke's family all evil like Itachi or were they nice like Sasuke? "I have another question, mother."

"I'm listening."

"What's the Uchiha family like?"

"The Uchiha family is...they're not a regular shogun family. The emperor gives them full power to run Japan from the shadows. Some people even believe that the emperor is nothing but a puppet figure who the Uchiha's manipulate to do things that favor them."

"How is that possible?" Naruto had always thought that there was no one above the emperor. Even with his caged upbringing he knew that the emperor and his family were the strongest family in all of Japan. Whenever a large sum of money came into the okiya Tsunade would always pray to a portrait of the emperor. She used to say that the emperor was a man worthy of worship and that Japan was lucky to have him. So to hear that he was nothing but a puppet was shocking.

"Only the gods know how they managed to become Japan's strongest family or how they got the emperor to obey them. But you've met Itachi, his presence exudes power imagine a whole family of men like him. Anyone would naturally want to submit."

"About that..."Naruto looked down. He felt shy all of a sudden about what he was about to ask. "When Itachi-san was talking to me I felt a strange urge...a desire to obey him...it was a weird feeling that I felt I couldn't ignore. What was it?"

Haku's eyes widened. He shook his head sadly. "I can't believe Tsunade really hasn't taught you anything, I'm going to have to educate you. The reason you felt the need to obey is because Itachi is a superior alpha. In fact all Uchiha’s are superior alphas. You felt that urge because it’s genetically wired into omegas to obey alphas especially high ranking superior alphas like Itachi."

"Omegas have to obey? But why? And what are alphas!" Naruto's head hurt. There was so much he didn't know. All he knew was that omegas were able to get pregnant no matter their sex and that omegas came from wealthy parents.

"Alphas are the opposite of omegas. There are alphas and then there are superior alphas. Superior alphas are shoguns and daimyos while regular alphas account for jobs like wealthy merchants, samurais, and doctors."

"But why do omegas have to obey them, it doesn't seem fair!"

"It's not, little duck." Haku smiled sadly, "but that's just how things are. How can I explain this to you..." Haku placed a finger on his chin as he took a few seconds to ponder, "omegas submit because it's in our nature to do so. It all boils down to instincts, you want to obey Itachi because of your omega instincts and since he's a superior alpha you want to obey even more. Even though you don't want to your body will make you obey."

Naruto had just realized something for the first time. "It's bad to be an omega isn't it?" It wasn't just in his old hanamachi; it was bad to be an omega everywhere.

Haku nodded solemnly. "You finally figured it out." Haku tried to laugh but it was far too forced to bring any true mirth into the cold rikshaw. "People in little towns think being an omega means we have a privileged life but that's far from the truth. Being an omega means having to obey alphas all your life. It's a wretched thing, I ran away from home when I was child because I couldn't handle it. I was the only omega out of eight brothers and sisters. Having to obey my alpha father and listen to everything my alpha siblings demanded of me had slowly driven me insane. I ran until my feet bleed. One day I unknowingly wandered into a hanamachi and thank the gods an okiya owner found me. She took me in and trained me. I like being a geisha because I get to lead alphas on and watch as they fall in love with me. It makes me feel like I’m in control, kind of like I'm an alpha."

Naruto was once again speechless. He was at first sad that he'd never be able to control his instincts in the presence of an alpha but Haku gave him hope. If Haku could handle being an omega then maybe so could he.

"Stop!" Haku suddenly shouted out. "We'll be getting off here."

The rikshaw came to a shaky stop. "B-but we're still an hour away!" The rikshaw driver screamed, his voice fading out over the dripping pitter-patter of the rain.

"That's fine." Haku hopped off the rikshaw and motioned for Naruto to do so as well.

Naruto followed. He grabbed Haku's hand and wobbled off the rikshaw. The rikshaw driver’s eyes were wide in disbelief. "Haku-san please allow me to drop you off somewhere more populated I wouldn't feel okay if I left you both here." The rikshaw driver had a point. It was dark out and raining hard. The rain had already begun to sting and had also completely re-soaked Naruto’s damp kimono.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Here." Haku fished out a gold coin from his breast pocket and placed it in the rikshaw driver’s hand.

"Please think rationally Haku-san! You're a geisha traveling with an even younger geisha. You'll be attacked or possibly raped!"

"Quiet down. We will be fine," Haku rolled his eyes. "And besides it's not the position of a lowly rikshaw driver to question the actions of a geisha. Go already."

The rikshaw driver hung his head in defeat, "I apologize, at the very least please accept this. It's not extravagant like yours but please take my umbrella."

Haku took the tattered gray umbrella. It had several holes in it and probably wouldn't protect much from the rain but the gesture still warmed Naruto’s heart. "Thank you." Haku opened the umbrella and pulled Naruto so that they were both standing underneath it.

"Please take care of yourselves." The rikshaw driver gave a worried glance at the drenched geishas and then reluctantly went on his way down the dark road.

"Why did we get off here, mother?" Naruto questioned as soon as they were alone.

"I had planned on your debut to last into the early morning hours of the night so I took precautions when choosing which tea house to host your debut in. Kirigakure is home to someone special to me. They were going to let us sleep at their home after we came back from the teahouse so that we wouldn't have had to travel all the way back home in the middle of the night. But thanks to that bastard Itachi my plans were ruined. Tonight has been so emotionally draining that I just want to rest."

"But couldn't we have had the rikshaw driver just drop us off at this persons house then?" Naruto shivered as he spoke. His kimono was sagging on him; it was like he was wearing a soaking wet blanket. And his feet were sore; he didn't want to walk to this person’s house.

"I would've but I have to keep their house address a secret, little duck. I promise it's not a far walk."

"A secret?" There was only one person who Haku had to keep a secret. "Are we going to Zabuza-san's?!"

"Shh," Haku looked around cautiously to check if anyone overheard, "yes we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if u read the first ver of this then u know this chapter is a bit different ;-; I added the non-con scene because first of all I love non-con it's one of my fav kinks in FICTION and second I felt like it showcased just how traumatized Haku was by Itachi,.. and how he simply has yet to move on/sort out his feelings etc,,, 
> 
> Thank you for reading & leaving feedback!


	5. Reuinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and feedback I love u guys >u< Enjoy!

Naruto and Haku trekked through the rainy streets huddled underneath their hole-filled umbrella. Twenty minutes later they arrived to a modest dwelling at the edge of town. Haku led them to the back and rapped on the bolted wooden door. A minute later a maid answered.

"Oh, Haku-san it's you! I'll go get Zabuza-san right away!" 

Naruto threw a confused look at Haku. "I thought no one was supposed to know about you and Zabuza-san, mother?"

"Chocho is his only maid and she knows everything. He took her in when she was a child, she'd never say anything."

"Oh." Naruto smiled. Zabuza-san was just like Haku, taking people in and giving them a place to stay. They were definitely made for each other.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Zabuza pulled Haku by his hand into his arms and into the warmness of his home.

"Things happened." Haku muffled against Zabuza’s chest. Naruto could practically see the stress melt off Haku's body as Zabuza cradled him in his arms. He looked away. It was moments like these that reminded him that no matter how much Haku loved him Haku would always have someone he loved more. It made Naruto jealous. He wanted someone all to himself to love the way Haku did. Not just "someone" random either he wanted Sasuke.

"What's wrong, you smell tense. Wait, is that that bastard I smell?" Zabuza growled.

"Don’t get mad. We'll talk about it later. I have a lot to tell you." Haku sighed as he put the umbrella aside, "But first I need to get dry and so does Naruto."

"Oh, right. Sorry I almost forgot you were there, Chib." Zabuza pulled Naruto into the warm building and flicked his finger against the kanzashi dangling in Naruto's wet hair. "How was your debut? You’re a full fledged geisha now, maybe I should stop calling you Chibi already, huh?"

"No, it's okay, Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza gave out another booming laugh. "Okay, okay. I won't stop."

"Is the coast clear?" Haku asked as he clung casually to Zabuza’s arm.

"Sorry, baby but no. I wasn't expecting you until much later. I still have some business partners over. They should be leaving soon though so in the meantime you and Naruto go to the back washroom and get dry. I'll come get you when they're gone."

"Sounds good."

"And make sure you shower. I don't like smelling that man’s scent on you."

"I don't like it either! I plan to scrub until my skin is raw." Haku fumed.

Naruto discreetly tiptoed and looked over Zabuza's shoulder as he gave a farewell kiss to Haku. He wanted to get a look at the "business partners" but he couldn't see anything.

"Come on, Naruto." Haku giggled at the adorable smallness of his adopted son. "I want to get you out of that wet kimono before you get sick."

"Yes, mother." Naruto hummed as he followed along.

* * *

The steam of the bath floated around the small washroom. It felt so good that Naruto didn't want to get out of the hot water. He felt safe and warm and after such a hectic day full of new discoveries safe and warm was exactly what he needed to feel.

Haku hummed as he poured another bucket full of warm water over Naruto’s back. He was sat behind Naruto with his arms stretched at either side of Naruto’s waist. "Your hairs getting so long, little duck."

"Is it?" Naruto murmured. His eyes were closed and his mouth was relaxed into a little "o" as the warm water soaked into his cold scalp. "I haven't noticed."

"Yeah it has, when I bought you from Tsunade it was only up to your shoulders but now it falls to the middle of your back. My baby is growing so fast." Haku whined wistfully. "No matter how big you get you'll always be my baby. I need to protect you."

Naruto opened his eyes. Haku sounded worried and he had a pretty good guess why.

"Are you still worrying about Itachi-san, mother? You don't have to, I already promised you that I wouldn't go near him."

"I know but I can't help but worry. No matter what he says don't let him charm you. It’s so easy to fall for a man like him."

“Back then…did you really love him, mother?” Naruto had heard the story of the past but it was strange to think that Haku had ever been in love with anyone else but Zabuza-san. “I-I’m sorry! Should I have not brought that up?“

“It’s okay.” Haku assured. “Yes, I was in love with him.” Haku became deathly still, “I sometimes think I still am.”

“Really?” Naruto felt chills envelop is body. How could Haku say that? He didn't like it. “What about Zabuza-san?”

“What about him?

“Don’t you love him?”

“Of course I do! Don’t misunderstand, little duck. I didn’t mean that I’m in love with Itachi. I hate him now but the horrible thing about first loves is that you never truly get over them. In some small way those feelings just tend to linger even if just as a memory.” Haku sighed, “That’s why I worry about you. You have to be careful who you allow to charm you. You must be picky when choosing your first love because it’s an everlasting thing. If you fall for Itachi I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you.”

“Oh,” Naruto bit his lip. He wanted to tell Haku that he didn’t have to worry about that. He had already chosen his first love. But it was too embarrassing to say out loud that he was in love with Sasuke.

"Okay, enough of that demon. I won't bring him up again. " Haku announced. "Once Zabuza’s business partners leave we'll go out into the main tea room and we can have some sweet mooncakes! After this horrible day we deserve something sweet.”

A hesitant smile bloomed across Naruto’s plump cheeks. "I like the sound of that..."

* * *

The yukata Haku gave Naruto was bright orange. The sleeves were long and swung every time Naruto moved his arms and the yukata length was short. There were pretty orange blossoms and dragonflies patterned all over it except for on the blue obi. Naruto didn't like it, it looked like a yukata children would wear during summer but it was the only yukata small enough that Haku had that fit him. After getting dressed Haku had combed his hair for him into a twisted bun. Naruto had asked his mother if he could wear his kanzashi even though he knew he wasn't supposed to wear it when he wasn't "working." Haku had allowed him to. Naruto figured Haku had only let him wear it because of what had happened in the washroom. When he was all dressed Naruto felt a little bit better.

"I can't get over how cute you look in that yukata!" Haku beamed at Naruto as he secured the sash around his own gray yukata. "If I knew orange looked this good on you I would've made it the color of your debut kimono!"

Naruto giggled, "You hate the color orange you would've never picked it!" As Naruto laughed his stomach let out a loud gurgle. He was starving. He had basically not eaten all day. It took almost all morning to get ready so he couldn't eat and then he didn't eat anything at the teahouse either.

"When can we eat those mooncakes?”

"You heard Zabuza, he said he'll come get us when it's time. It shouldn't be much longer now, little duck."

Naruto sighed. It felt like his stomach was eating it self.

"No pouting." Haku warned. Naruto pouted harder. "Okay if I go find Kyuubi will you cheer up and wait patiently?"

A smile cracked on Naruto’s lips. "Yes!" Kyuubi was Zabuza’s adorable kitty. He usually brought her along to Haku's apartment whenever he visited. Naruto had loved the kitty ever since he had first laid eyes on her.

Haku smiled, exasperated. "Knowing that cat she's probably outside." Haku stood up and retrieved an umbrella. "Stay here. Don't leave the room until I come back, okay?"

"Of course I will." Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Promise me."

"I promise, mother.

"I'll be back." Haku gave another exasperated look then left.

* * *

Haku had been gone for nearly twenty minutes and Naruto was restless. His stomach growls had been growing fiercer and fiercer by the second. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had promised Haku he'd stay put but he honestly couldn't handle the hunger pains. As long as he didn't make any noise it wouldn't hurt if he snuck to the kitchen and retrieved a quick snack would it? With his resolution solidified Naruto left the hidden small room and ventured out into the darkened hall. He had never been to Zabuza’s house so he didn't really know where the kitchen was but he figured if he kept walking down the hall he'd eventually find it.

Naruto was half way down the hall when he heard a loud bang coming from a room. He instinctually ran to the room to check out what had happened. He hadn't found the kitchen but he had found something else just as important.

"Kyuubi, you sneaky kitty what are you doing in here?" The orange cat was clawing its way onto a tea table and had toppled over a teapot. The brown tea was gushing out the teapot and all over the tabletop.

Naruto laughed. The cat had made such a mess but he had still missed the little mess maker. He walked to the table and kneeled onto one of the pillows. He reached out and carefully carried the cat and settled it against his chest. "You're such a bad girl you childish kitty," Naruto cooed at the purring cat, "You've gotten cuter since the last time I saw you, huh?" Naruto pressed a kiss to Kyuubi’s furry head. Lost in his own little world he didn't notice the other presence enter the room.

"Master will be angry if he sees you out here!" Chocho came barreling into the room. Her face was practically puffed up with anger. “He has very important guests over right now!" Chocho grabbed Naruto’s small arm and pulled him out the room and into the hall. She had pulled him so hard that Kyubbi had tumbled right out of Naruto’s other arm.

"You're hurting me!" Naruto tried to twist his arm out of Chocho’s vice tight grip but her hold was iron clad. He knew for a fact that he'd have a bruise tomorrow morning.

"What are you doing, Chocho?" Zabuza’s voice cut through the commotion.

"Ah, master!" Chocho shrieked.

"Why are you pulling him like that?"

"I caught him outside the back room, he could've been seen! I was escorting him back to the quarters you assigned him to!"

"Let him go." Zabuza sighed. "He's perfectly capable of walking on his own, aren't you Chibi?" Zabuza grinned down at Naruto.

"Yes I am." Naruto grumbled as Chocho finally let go of him.

"Apologize, Cho. Naruto's much smaller than you, you could've seriously hurt him." Zabuza ordered.

Just as Chocho was going to open her mouth a new voice sounded out from the end of the hall.

"Hey what's going on here, Zabuza? Was this why you were taking forever?" A man with white hair, purple eyes, and gleaming sharp teeth questioned. He was wearing a purple haori and white hakama.

Was this Zabuza’s business guest that he and Haku had been hiding from all night long? The glare Chocho was giving him was the only answer he needed. Chocho had tried to prevent this from happening and in the end she couldn't keep her masters wish. This was indeed one of the men Naruto was supposed to never meet.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait while I took care of something." As Zabuza spoke he discreetly angled his body so that Naruto was hidden behind him.

"I know but you know how impatient Mr. grumpy pants gets, he ordered me to come find you. But that aside...what's going on here? Who's that girl?"

Naruto stiffened. How could this Suigetsu guy still see him even though he was hidden behind someone as big as Zabuza?

"This is..." Zabuza stalled, trying to think of an explanation. Chocho and Naruto waited on bated breath. "This is the entertainment I bought for tonight, I heard your boss likes geishas so I thought it'd butter him up if I brought him one."

"He loves geishas, that's a good idea! He's extra moody right now so hopefully this works!" Suigetsu walked over so that he could get a better look at the mysterious girl. "Hey, why isn't she dressed in geisha attire? Aren't they supposed to paint their face and wear kimonos?"

Naruto looked up at Zabuza, he didn't know how he was going to explain this one away. He felt so bad. If only he had listened and stayed in the room then Zabuza wouldn't have had to think of a lie at all!

"It's because I...I already had my way with her earlier tonight if you know what I mean." Zabuza winked, "Her kimono got soiled so I had her change and shower."

Chocho’s mouth dropped open. Naruto didn't know what Zabuza meant but he could tell by Suigetsu's sleazy grin and Chocho’s petrified expression that whatever Zabuza had just insinuated was scandalous.

"So it's like that? You were taking so long because you were getting busy with this cutie. You should've just said so! Though I don't think my boss will be happy if he knows this is why you were taking so long...let's not keep him waiting any longer!" Suigetsu happily grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the main room.

"Tell Haku of the situation and not to worry. I'll handle this. Also make sure he doesn't come out." Zabuza whispered to Chocho then went after Suigetsu and Naruto.

Chocho sighed. And to think that her master had actually asked her to apologize earlier.

* * *

"My baby is what!?" Haku screeched.

"Master has asked me to tell you not to worry. He will fix everything. What's important is that you don't reveal your self as well."

Haku nodded. He knew it was rational to listen to Zabuza so he tried to calm himself. But his baby was out there with gods knew who. Haku didn't like Naruto being so exposed like that. If he wasn't there then anything could happen. Naruto was like a defenseless baby bird; he needed his mother for protection!

Haku just hoped that everything would be okay and then things could go back to normal.

* * *

Naruto didn't like how Suigetsu was pulling him. In fact he hated it. Suigetsu's hand felt slick with sweat. It was gross but he could do nothing about it so he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged along. He looked behind where Zabuza was walking closely and made eye contact, he sent an apologetic look. Trying to convey with solely his eyes how sorry he was. He had put Zabuza-san in such a horrible position and was ruining everything. Zabuza smiled grimly in response. Naruto couldn't decipher what the look meant so he turned back around. They arrived at the end of the hall and then went up a short flight of stairs. At the top they went down another hall and finally arrived to a closed door. Without so much as knocking Suigetsu whipped the door open.

"Sorry for the wait, boss! But don't be angry I finally found Zabuza, he was messing around with this cute geisha!" Suigetsu pushed Naruto into the room as if presenting a shiny toy; Naruto stumbled from being pushed so hard. He fell right onto his butt.

"Well, we can't really blame him can we boss? Look how cute and clumsy she is!"

"That isn't a girl, its an omega you dumbass." It was the familiar baritone of the voice that shattered Naruto’s focus on the pain radiating through his bottom. He had heard this persons voice before. The way they pronounced their words, the sudden nuisances that he had inscribed into his memory all those nights that he thought about that day on the bridge. It was deeper but it was undoubtedly Sasuke’s voice. His eyes involuntarily watered. The longing of wanting to see Sasuke again after so long brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't runaway this time and even if he could he wouldn't have allowed him self to.

"What do you mean? She's obviously a girl, I think you've been hitting the sake too hard, Sasuke-san!"

"My nephew is right, I'm a superior alpha I can smell that he's an omega." A man with short-cropped black hair growled, his face was flawless except for a very painful looking scar that encompassed the entirety of the left half of his face.

"An omega!?" Suigetsu exclaimed and looked down at Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes an omega, now help the boy up so we can get this shit done with already. I have a headache I want to go home.” Annoyance laced the scarred mans gruff voice.

Naruto wanted to be reunited with Sasuke but not like this. He wanted the first time Sasuke saw him to be while he was dressed in his geisha attire. But things never happened the way you wanted them.

"Let's go sit." Suigetsu grumbled to Naruto as he helped him stand. As soon as he was up Naruto set his eyes on the ground. He was terrified of meeting Sasuke’s gaze. Did Sasuke even remember him? If he had wouldn't had Sasuke already said something? With each step towards Sasuke Naruto’s heart pounded. Oh gods-how he wished he was dressed in his pretty geisha clothes but all he had was this pathetic children's yukata on, at least he had his zankashi on. Naruto sat on a pillow beside Zabuza and Suigetsu; he was sitting directly across from Sasuke. He could barely breath. The love of his life was literally only a tables length away from him. Could Sasuke hear his heart thundering in his chest?

"Aren't you supposed to pour us some tea?" The scarred face man pointed out to the silent omega.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Naruto bowed. His hands shook as he clasped the teapot. He was so nervous he could feel Sasuke staring at him but he refused to look up. He tried to concentrate but he ended up accidentally spilling some tea. He wanted to cry, it was already bad that Sasuke was seeing him like this but now Sasuke would also think he was a clumsy geisha!

"Is this your first time pouring tea? Your skills as a geisha are terrible." The scarred man remarked unimpressed.

Naruto froze. He could literally feel the embarrassment turn his entire face red. "I-I-I-"

"Easy uncle Obito, I think he's doing a fine job. Not everyone can be as good as your beloved Deidara-kun." Sasuke laughed amused, it was such a melodious sound that it eased Naruto’s nerves. He was so thankful for Sasuke. He always was but in this moment more than ever.

"I'm not saying every geisha should be as good as Deidara but every geisha should at least know how to pour tea!" Obito huffed. "Is it really so hard to pour tea into a cup? It blows my mind! All geishas need to know are how to look pretty and how to serve a man, other than that what use do they serve!"

"We do more than serve tea and look pretty Obito-san. We geishas are artist. Please don't disrespect my profession so openly." Naruto couldn't stop the words from coming out. Even though he felt the need to obey it wasn't strong enough to stop him from speaking. However, as soon as he was done speaking he immediately regretted opening his mouth. He could tell by the tension in the room that he had just done something that he wasn't supposed to. Zabuza was looking at him with concern in his eyes meanwhile Suigetsu looked as if he had just witnessed a miracle and Naruto couldn't even bring himself to look at Sasuke.

"You dare answer back-"

Obito’s angry words were suddenly cut off by Naruto’s favorite sound in the world…Sasuke’s laugh. The beautiful laugh rung out in the silent room, it instantly changed the heavy tension to one of lightness.

"He's a peculiar omega don't you think uncle? I like it." Sasuke laughed again.

Naruto wanted to see if Sasuke’s face still scrunched up when he laughed. He looked up and instantly regretted it. Sasuke was so much more beautiful than his memory recalled. Now that he could see Sasuke up close he could tell that seeing him on that teahouse porch a year ago hadn't done him justice. Sasuke’s black hair was jelled back, showcasing his handsome face. A few inky black strands fell into his eyes, his beauty made the unruly hairs seem like it was meant to be part of his hairstyle. He was dressed in western clothing, a black suit with a dark blue undershirt. His red eyes were the thing that was making Naruto regret looking up. They were so gorgeous, even prettier than Itachi’s, and they were staring straight at Naruto. Naruto once again wondered if Sasuke even remembered him? Probably not. Why would Sasuke remember a dirty boy dressed in a raggity yukata he had met on a bridge years ago?

"I don't care if you like it, I wont have an omega who willingly became a geisha disrespect me! Zabuza, I'm highly disappointed that you chose this child to be our form of entertainment for tonight."

"Obito-san, forgive me!" Zabuza tried to piece back together the business deal that Naruto had accidentally ruined.

"Uncle, calm down," Sasuke abruptly said, "I personally secretly asked this pretty geisha to answer you back as a little game for fun, isn't that right Naruto-chan?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was stunned beyond belief to hear his name come out of Sasuke’s mouth. Zabuza hadn't introduced him so how did Sasuke know his name? Did that mean Sasuke remembered him! "You know my-"

Sasuke’s sneakily shook his head and then as if nothing happened Sasuke’s calm composure came back.

Naruto instantly knew what that meant. Sasuke was signaling him to keep quiet about him knowing his name, but why? Whatever the reason was Naruto would do as Sasuke said. "Yes, Sasuke-san requested that I answer you back. Forgive me if you found the joke distasteful I became nervous in the presence of such a powerful man such as yourself." Naruto bowed, making sure his head touched the top of his folded hands. He recalled during training Haku once telling him that if he should ever find himself in a sticky situation with a customer that giving them compliments even if you had to lie could almost always diffuse the situation so that's exactly what Naruto did.

"Very well then." Obito waved his hand dismissively. A slight coloring of his cheeks showed that the alpha had actually liked the omegas sweet compliment. "Let's get on with conducting business. I'd like to get this done before sunrise, Zabuza."

"Of course, Obito-san." Zabuza agreed.

The men went back to discussing business while Naruto remained quietly on the side serving tea and lighting cigarettes when ordered but mostly sneaking glances at Sasuke whenever no one else was looking.

* * *

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, my brother will be pleased to know that you can take care of that little rat problem for us."

"As am I, please send my regards to Fugaku-sama." Zabuza bowed.

Obito nodded.

"Naruto." Obito turned to face Naruto who was standing a foot behind the group of men. He held his hands clasped together in front of him and kept his head respectively lowered. He looked up when Obito called his name.

"Yes Obito-san?"

"I take back what I said earlier. You're not terrible at being a geisha."

"T-thank you, Obito-san!" Naruto beamed. He hadn't expected the alpha to deliver him a compliment. It was strangely pleasing to receive a high praise from such a stern looking man.

"You're welcome." Obito grunted. He turned back, trying to hide the blush that settled across his scarred cheeks. "Zabuza, you may invite him to future meetings." And with that Obito strode out the room.

"I think my boss likes you." Suigetsu sang giddily before running after Obito to catch up with him.

“Well that’s fortunate, Obito-san hardly likes anyone. He’s like a grumpy cat, it takes him awhile to warm up to people.” Zabuza joked.

“That’s very true.” Sasuke agreed while grinning.

Sasuke was the only one left from the trio of visitors. He walked over to stand with Naruto and Zabuza. Naruto held his breath. Sasuke was standing so close; he could actually feel the body heat radiate from Sasuke’s body. He unconsciously sniffed the air around Sasuke; he had to stop his self from recoiling back. There was an acidic smell marring Sasuke’s naturally warm scent. Naruto held back a whimper, why had Sasuke’s scent changed so much? It smelled nothing like the scent that clung to the cloth that Sasuke had given him. It was like another person had mixed their scent with Sasuke’s.

"So, what incited you to bring a geisha to tonight's meeting, Zabuza? I never took you for a man who enjoyed the company of geishas. I thought you already had one all for yourself." Sasuke teased.

Zabuza paled. "That's ridiculous I don't have a geisha of my own! That's nothing but a rumor, Sasuke-san." Zabuza laughed nervously.

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke smirked; a knowing look gleamed in his red eyes. "Anyways where did you find this little geisha?"

"Oh, you know...a teahouse." Zabuza lied.

"Really, which teahouse? I've been to plenty in this area and I've never seen him?"

"It's a new one. You wouldn't know it."

Sasuke laughed loudly. "You can stop lying, Zabuza. I know this is the protégé of your beloved Haku."

"How did you know that!?"

“Your eyes look like they're going to pop out of their sockets." Sasuke clasped a hand over Zabuza’s shoulder. "Don’t worry. I'm a friend of Haku. I met him a long time ago. I was the one who recommended Naruto to him."

Zabuza was reeling as was Naruto. Sasuke knew Haku and had been the one to send Haku to Tsunade's to buy him?

"Thank you, Sasuke-san!" Naruto buckled to his knees and bowed. Tears spilled from his eyes. How many times was Sasuke going to save him?

Naruto felt rough hands envelop his own. Sasuke was holding his hand!

“There’s no need to bow, I always knew you’d become a geisha. I just gave you a little help. I told you that day on the bridge didn’t I?” Sasuke pulled Naruto back up to his feet. “You’d make a beautiful geisha and you do.”

Naruto blushed; Sasuke was definitely the love of his life. He wanted to kiss Sasuke’s cherry lips. "You actually remember me?"

"Of course I do. I never forgot you."

Naruto’s face burned bright red. He hid his face behind his yukata sleeve. Here was Sasuke, the love of his life telling him he had never forgotten him. He felt like his heart was going to thump right out of his chest.

"Your movements are like a maiko's. Clumsy but still cute." Sasuke laughed. "You've always been like that though, even when you were little. I'm glad to see that you managed to retain some of your personal traits even after Haku's intense training."

"Obito-san is yelling like a crazy old man out there! What's taking you so long, Sasuke-san!" Suigetsu grumbled from the doorway. "He told me to tell you if you make him wait another second he'll make sure you conduct your next meeting with your brother instead of him!"

"Damn that old impatient geezer." Sasuke scowled. "I guess this is goodbye. It was nice seeing you again, crybaby." Sasuke stroked Naruto’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

Naruto couldn’t hold his feelings in anymore. He didn’t know if he could handle another long absence away from Sasuke. “Sasuke-san, I-”

“Your uncles about to come get you his self!” Suigetsu declared annoyed, cutting in.

“Yes, I heard you. I’m going.” Sasuke grumbled.

Sasuke dropped his hand. He whispered something in Zabuza's ear then left.

Naruto watched forlornly as Sasuke once again left his life.

"Hey Chibi, what just happened." Zabuza still looked to be in shock. "How do you know Sasuke Uchiha?”

"It's a long story." Naruto sniffled.

* * *

After Naruto explained everything to Zabuza they went to rejoin Haku. Haku had almost squeezed the breath right out of Naruto with how hard he hugged him.

"Never do that to me again!" Haku reprimanded the blonde omega. "I was going sick with worry!"

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled into his mother’s chest as Haku continued to suffocate him in a binding hug.

"What happened out there?" Haku grabbed Naruto’s chin and turned his face side to side to see if his babies face was still spotless.

"Naruto got caught and had to join in my meeting. Don't worry; they didn’t lay a finger on him. I told them Naruto was a geisha I hired. They actually requested I bring him next time too." Zabuza explained.

"That's actually...good." Haku said delighted, "who were they?"

"Uchihas."

"Uchihas!?" Haku exclaimed. "Don't tell me, that asshole-"

"No, not that Uchiha. It was Obito and Sasuke."

“Oh them?” Haku exhaled in relief.

“Yes, them.” Zabuza adopted a stern expression, “I heard you're quite good friends with Sasuke."

Haku smiled coyly, "don't get jealous, he's just a good friend." He tiptoed and kissed Zabuza’s down turned lips.

"We'll talk about that later," Zabuza frowned, "we need to talk about Naruto."

"What about him?"

"Sasuke has invited him to a party happening at the Uchiha palace this weekend."

Naruto's eyes widened with realization. So that's what Sasuke had whispered to Zabuza right before he left. Sasuke had personally invited him to a party!

"Can we go, mother!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No.” Haku said without hesitation. “That's the same party Itachi invited you to. I already told you I don't want you near him." Haku said sternly.

"But Sasuke-san was kind enough to invite me I have to go!"

"Naruto, I said no." Haku crossed his arms to show his unchanging resolution.

Naruto teared up. He knew that Itachi wasn't someone he should willingly go by but he had to go, he wanted to see Sasuke again. Sasuke had just left but he already missed him, he didn’t know how long he’d last feeling like this. It was almost irrational, this need to be with Sasuke would consume him if he didn’t satiate it. 

"I have to go!" Naruto begged.

"Take pity on the poor Chibi. It’ll be good for him to go. He'll be able to network and meet new clients." Zabuza stroked Naruto’s trembling back. The scent of a distressed omega was overwhelming.

"Mother, please. I want to see Sasuke-san again!" Naruto blubbered.

Haku was taken aback by how hard Naruto was crying.

“I had no idea you liked Sasuke so much.” Haku croaked worriedly. “That’s not good, little duck. He’s already-”

“Please, I’m begging you!” Naruto broke down. His bottom lip wobbled as sobs tore through his throat.

Haku cooed at his crying son.

“I'll have Shikimaru shadow Naruto throughout the enitre party if that'll ease your conscience." Zabuza offered.

"Fine. We can go." Haku gave in. He couldn’t stand Naruto’s simpering any longer. Naruto was not his biological son but Naruto still brought out his primal motherly instincts.

"Thank you, mother!" Naruto hugged Haku tightly.

"We'll have to buy you a new kimono and set up an appointment with a hairstylist and brush up on basics like proper etiquette." Haku droned on, "there's going to be a lot of influential potential clients there so you're going to have to look impeccable."

"Yes, yes!" Naruto nodded along to everything his mother listed off as he dried his tears with his yukata sleeve.

Haku sighed. He never wanted to see the innocent sparkly-eyed look in his son’s eyes disappear. He'd have to make sure Itachi didn't even have the chance to lay a single finger on his baby.

"Now go off to bed it's late. Chocho has set you up a futon. I'll be waking you up early tomorrow so we can go into town and find you a kimono."

"Yes, mother." Naruto kissed his mother goodnight. He bid Zabuza a good night too then went off. 

"You better make sure Shikamaru can shadow that day because if not I'm not bringing my son anywhere near that damn Uchiha palace."

"I'll make sure he keeps that day free." Zabuza grabbed Haku's hand and pulled him against his body, "now that the Chibis in bed let’s talk about how you know Sasuke Uchiha so well."

"Ugh, you're still on that?"

"Yup. I tend to stay fixated on things when it comes to my omega." Zabuza pressed open-mouthed kisses against Haku's neck.

Haku was finally able to relax as Zabuza showered him with kisses. His alpha always knew how to calm him down. He took a deep breath, inhaling his alphas soothing scent.

"Let's continue this in my room?" Zabuza lifted Haku up princess style. His short legs dangled over Zabuza’s thick strong arms.

"No, let's go to the guest room upstairs. I don't want my baby to hear anything. I want him to stay innocent for as long as possible."

Zabuza chuckled at the crazy notion of an ”innocent” geisha. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy some of you liked the non-con scene from the previous chapter >< I was so nervous!! Like literally...ugh but I’m glad I posted it! There will be more in the future so beware heheh


	6. The Uchiha Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY ^^
> 
> Warnings: Some Alphas being assholes -.-

The week passed by quickly.

Naruto had been unable to stay calm for the entirety of it. The thought of seeing Sasuke at the end of the week had his head in the clouds. When the day finally arrived Naruto’s head couldn't have been further up in the sky. At this point he wasn't seeing clouds anymore; he was seeing stars.

* * *

"Make sure to take small steps. These geta are slightly higher than the ones I had you wear last time." Haku explained as he looked Naruto over. It had taken three full hours to get Naruto ready. From taking a rikshaw into town just to get Naruto’s hair ironed and then ringing up a seamstress to come over to fix a hem on Naruto’s new kimono it was a miracle that Naruto was ready at all.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. He couldn't focus on what his mother was saying. He was far too excited. Today was finally the day he was going to see Sasuke!

"Naruto are you listening?" Haku flicked the dangling flowers of the kanzashi in Naruto’s hair to get his attention.

"Yes, sorry mother!" Naruto finally responded.

Haku sighed. "You need to stop daydreaming, little duck."

"I know, sorry." Naruto agreed wholeheartedly with his mother. He had been daydreaming all week but he couldn't help him self when it came to Sasuke.

"Hey, you look really good Chibi." Zabuza announced entering the room. He gave Naruto a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Zabuza-san!" Naruto beamed.

"You're late! I told you to be here at noon it's already two in the afternoon!" Haku complained to his alpha. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to pick up Shikamaru. He was in a difficult situation and couldn’t come on his own."

"Shikamaru? Where is he?" Haku craned his head around Zabuza’s tall frame to see if the boy was behind him.

"I told him to wait outside. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I had an unmated alpha in here."

"Oh, good thinking." Haku calmed down instantly, "anyways I guess your timing could've been worse, I just put the finishing touches on Naruto."

"He looks beautiful but don't you think you overdid it? It's a lunch not a dinner with the emperor."

Naruto was dressed in a beautiful furisode kimono. It was orange and had a light blue obi with gold undertones. The kimono color matched the orange blossoms in Naruto’s hair while the obi matched the shining jade stones of his kanzashi. He looked like a fresh breath of spring air.

"I didn’t overdo it! This is the Uchiha family. As much as I hate Itachi his family is the top of the top. Naruto can not look unseemly! There will be all types of influential guests there. Maybe even the emperor will show his face." Haku ranted. "Now let's get going, if we show up late it will not be good for Naruto’s reputation!"

* * *

Once they were outside Naruto got to meet the mysterious Shikamaru person Zabuza and Haku had been talking about. He turned out to be a boy who looked no older than Naruto. He had a head of unruly brown hair, which he attempted to control by pulling it into a sloppy looking ponytail. He was dressed in simple clothes and he had a bored expression on his face that seemed to never go away. He also had a weird scent that was making Naruto want to plug his nose.

"This is Shikamaru. He's going to be shadowing you at the Uchiha lunch." Zabuza introduced the boy to Naruto.

Naruto was confused. How was such an apathetic looking boy going to protect him from a powerful man like Itachi?

"I can see that you're confused. Shikamaru's appearance may be off-putting but trust me he's fully capable of taking care of you. He's one of the best assassins in eastern Japan. If anything happens he should be able to help you." Zabuza explained.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I will be watching you from a distance. No one will know I am watching over you. I'll be like a protective shadow." Shikamaru added in an unenthusiastic tone.

"I am deeply grateful, Shikamaru-san." Naruto bowed in thanks. He didn't want to be rude just because he was off putting. He was grateful that this boy he had never met would take the time out of his day just to protect him.

Once the introductions were out of the way Zabuza left. He couldn't attend the party due to some business he needed to adhere to.

Naruto and Haku boarded a rikshaw while Shikamaru boarded a separate one. Naruto had no clue where the Uchiha palace was located so he had no idea how long the ride would be.

"Where do the Uchiha’s live, mother?" Naruto asked. The curiosity got the better of him.

"They live in a city called Konohagakure. It's about two hours away so get comfortable, little duck."

Naruto had never heard of Konohagakure. It didn't matter though he was just excited to be going to where Sasuke was. He closed his eyes; the excitement bubbling in his stomach was too much. He decided to take a nap. He was more tired than he realized. Haku had woken him up at the crack of dawn to start getting ready. When he awoke a few hours later he didn't recognize the scenery around him. Were they even in Japan anymore?

"I was just about to wake you, little duck. We've arrived." Haku announced.

Naruto was awestruck. The houses were all wooden and huge with monstrous sized gates around them. The further the rikshaw went the bigger the houses got. Naruto wasn't even sure they could be called houses at this point. They were more like palaces! The palaces got bigger and bigger until finally they reached the end of the road. There at the end stood an austere stained black palace surrounded by a heavy wooden gate. There were two carved ravens perched on the gate, as the rikshaw neared closer Naruto noted that the raven’s eyes were made of two shiny rubies. They looked sinister, almost like they were alive and would attack you if provoked. Naruto didn't stare too long just in case they actually did magically come to life. Standing at the gate entrance were two men. When they saw the rikshaw they motioned for the driver to stop.

"What brings you to the Uchiha palace today?" One of the guards asked. He had brown hair and beady black eyes. He could've passed as the other guards twin they looked so similar.

"We're here for the lunch what do you think we're here for!" Haku said fiercely. "We were personally invited by Sasuke-san!"

The guards looked Haku and Naruto over. They exchanged a look then nodded to each other.

"Very well, please exit the rikshaw so we can search you."

Haku glared but still complied. "Come, little duck."

Naruto followed his mother out the rikshaw.

"Please stand with your arms and feet spread apart. We have to search you geishas before we let you in." The guard grinned sleazily.

"Why is this necessary!" Haku hissed.

"We can't let you in without an invitation."

"I told you we were personally invited by-"

The guard let out a booming laugh, "you can't expect us to believe in the words of a geisha!"

Haku rolled his eyes and spread his legs and arms. "Just do as they say or else they won't let us in." He whispered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and stretched his legs as far as he could which wasn't far since his kimono was restricting him.

"That's it, listen like the good girls that you are," The guard licked his lips, "now let's see if either of you are hiding anything."

The guards started from the top, their fingers patted down the two omegas chest. Naruto squirmed; he didn't like how the men were looking at him and his mother or how their fingers were touching all over them.

"This ones scared." The guard patting Naruto down said to his fellow guard. He sounded delighted that Naruto was nervous.

"Yeah, she looks young she probably hasn't been touched by a man before." The guard smiled down at Naruto, "isn't that right, baby? Probably never even had a knot swell in you, huh?"

Naruto couldn't answer. He was paralyzed with fear. He didn't even know what the men were asking him!

"That can't be true. She's a geisha; these sluts sleep with alphas for money. She's used to men knotting her. Right, slut?" The guard squeezed Naruto’s ass.

Before Haku could destroy the man’s face with his fist a sharp kunai came out of nowhere and sliced the mans neck in half.

"What the fuck? Who threw that!" The other guard shouted as he whipped his head around to look for the assailant. Before he could crane his head in the opposite direction another kunai came flying and sliced his head clean off. Blood spurted out as he tumbled to the ground.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Haku whispered.

Just as promised Shikamaru had been hiding in the shadows behind them. He was crouching in one of the many sakura trees that surrounded the palace.

Shikamaru bowed then retreated back into the shadows.

Naruto gasped. He had forgotten all about Shikamaru! He was definitely as skilled as Zabuza had said. It was amazing that Shikamaru had such deadly accuracy. He was sorry he had ever doubted his skills.

Naruto looked down at the bodies of the two guards. No doubt about it they were dead. He should've felt something like sadness or fear but looking at them lying headless on the ground he felt nothing but relief. The gross feeling the guards had made him feel was one he never wanted to feel again.

"Oh my what has happened here?!" A honeyed voice hollered. The voice in question belonged to a tall, strawberry blonde geisha dressed in a beautiful teal kimono. His long hair was tied in a half ponytail while the rest of it flowed freely; it was an unusual hairstyle for a geisha. Everything about him was unusual. The most unusual thing being that he was a male geisha.

"We don't know we just arrived!" Haku quickly lied. Haku looked truly distraught even Naruto believed it.

"It was probably someone looking to get even with the Uchiha family." The blonde tsked, "It happens. I'll tell Kakashi to have one of his men come collect the bodies. I mean who wants to see two dead guys when they show up to a party, am I right? Might as well go to a graveyard instead!" The blonde laughed obnoxiously as if he had just said the funniest joke to ever be told.

The bolted gate suddenly unlocked and swung open.

"I knew I heard your annoying laugh." A man stepped out. His hair was a striking silver color and he had a mask covering the lower half of his face and eye. He was dressed in a gray suit. He looked like an average businessman but the gold pin pinned to his jacket lapel stated his rank proudly. He was a samurai, not just any samurai like Zabuza, he was a captain. Captain samurais worked for wealthy families. They dealt with only the matters of that family so in a way they were like the property of the family they worked for. Most were born into that title and would never be able to change it. They could also never leave and if they did it was punishable by execution. It wasn't all that bad though, as a captain samurai to a noble family they were given a high respected title. Naruto had heard all about it from a drunk Zabuza once.

"Kakashi, I was just going to go look for you!" The blonde laughed that off putting laugh of his again. "I have a mess for you to clean up, dog." The blonde gestured to the floor where the two headless guards were laying in a pool of blood.

Kakashi didn't bat an eyelash at the dead bodies. He focused his one exposed eye on the blonde geisha. "What a coincidence I was also looking for you. I told Obito-san that I heard the beautiful laugh of his favorite geisha so I'd come fetch you for him."

"Why would you tell him I was here? You know how much I loathe that man!" The blonde fumed.

"That is precisely the reason why I told him." Kakashi's eye turned up into a crescent. "Now run along, Deidara-kun. You know he hates to be kept waiting."

"You're the worst! I hate you, dog!" Deidara cursed. He bumped his shoulder against Kakashi's as he stomped through the gate.

"Come, lets go Naruto." Haku grabbed Naruto’s hand and began to lead him through the gate but Kakashi put his hand up in a stopping motion, his face was now deadly serious.

"I can't let you enter until you send away your hidden assassin. I wouldn't be a good captain if I let you sneak a trained killer into my boss’ home now would I?"

Haku feigned innocence. "What assassin? I have no idea what you're talking about. Right Naruto?"

Naruto choked on his spit, he hadn't expected his mother to put him on the spot like this! He couldn't get his hands to stop twitching. He wasn't a good liar! "I-I-"

"Save it kid, I saw everything. I understand these two weren't the brightest. They had a nasty habit of putting their hands where they don't belong. Because of that I'm overlooking the fact that you had two of my men killed. But that's as much as I can excuse. I will not permit you to bring your assassin into the Uchiha home. Either you call him off or I kill him."

"Shikamaru, you heard the man. Come out." Haku called out dejectedly.

Shikamaru materialized at Haku's side. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Haku didn't want him to, without Shikamaru Naruto would be too defenseless. "Please permit me to bring him! You don't understand my son is an omega and unclaimed. I just want extra protection for him!"

Kakashi's gaze lingered on Naruto. The rarity of an omega geisha was something not many got to witness. One so young would be highly wanted at a party like this. "Sorry but no."

Haku hung his head. "Then you can leave Shikamaru. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to Zabuza later." He whispered.

Shikamaru nodded then in the blink of an eye disappeared.

"Can we go in now?" Haku glared.

"If you wish, although..." Kakashi's eyes were still on Naruto, "if I were you I wouldn't bring my son to a party like this. A boy who can't even lie will be swallowed up whole in there."

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about that if you would've allowed me to bring my personal guard now would we, Kakashi-san?" Haku intoned sarcastically. "Come Naruto, looks like you're going to be sticking by my side all day now that Shikamaru is no longer here." Haku said as he pulled Naruto passed Kakashi and through the gate doors.

Kakashi shook his head. That poor boy was in over his head. Not even the elaborate costume of his geisha attire could hide his innocence. They were going to eat him alive.

* * *

Naruto was entranced the second he stepped into the Uchiha palace. He forgot all about the drama that had happened outside.

Everything was so opulent; the palace seemed to glow with a shiny golden veneer. Even the people who were littered about the entrance were lavish. They were ordinary maids and service workers but they still had a certain air to them. Like they were better than you just because of the house they served.

"All guests are to be escorted to the back." A maid instructed Haku and Naruto. "Please follow me."

They followed her to the back of the palace to a double door that led to the backyard.

"Please enjoy yourselves." The maid bowed and opened the door revealing a party in full swing.

Beautifully dressed people were everywhere Naruto’s eyes landed on. Some were sat at a long table enjoying some tea and sake while others were standing around playing an odd game where they hit a little ball with a stick and tried to get it into a hole in the ground. There were some people dancing elegantly in a gazebo and others were strolling around a koi pond. Naruto was trying to take it all in. He had never seen anything like this. He was once again struck by the size of the backyard. It resembled a field. With all the blooming sakura trees and elaborately dressed up people this could've easily been a flower viewing party. Those kinds of parties were held in actual fields though and not in wealthy nobles homes. Naruto scanned each face his eyes landed on, trying to find Sasuke. _Where was he?_ Naruto wanted to see him. _What if he wasn't here? Or-_

"Don't be nervous, little duck." Haku caressed Naruto’s cheek, he was careful not to smudge the white paint on Naruto’s face. "I won't leave your side so don't worry."

Naruto nodded. His mother was right, he needed to calm down and stop worrying. Sasuke-san had invited him so of course he was going to be here.

"Well if it isn't my favorite omega in the world, Haku-chan!"

"Well if it isn't the drunkest doctor in the world, Jiraiya-san!" Haku mocked the inebriated doctor.

Naruto instantly recognized the man because of his long white hair and heavily scarred face. The last time Jiraiya had not been shy to voice how much he disliked Naruto so he prepared him self just in case the man said anything mean again.

"I didn't think you'd come. You never come to Uchiha parties!" Jiraiya gasped, "don't tell me-have you finally forgiven Ita-"

"You always speak such nonsense, Jiraiya-san!“ Haku cut the man off, "I came to show off my protégé."

"Oh yes, I forgot about your little foreigner child." Jiraiya said with a look of disgust, "What was his name again?"

Haku discreetly nudged Naruto. Naruto immediately understood what his mother was telling him to do.

"My name is Naruto, sir." Naruto bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You look well."

Jiraiya turned his head in a snooty manner, refusing to even acknowledge that Naruto spoke.

"Is that any way to treat a geisha, Jiraiya-san?" A man said as he joined the group. He was short and unassuming in his appearance. If the man hadn't spoken Naruto would've never noticed him at all.

"Iruka, what a pleasure to see you." Jiraiya said in a false cheerful tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-sama has asked me to come. He wants me to watch over Sakura-chan."

Naruto's interest was instantly piqued by the mention of Sasuke’s name. Who was Sakura-chan?

"That makes sense. I wouldn't believe the Uchiha’s would want you here for any other reason." Jiraiya guffawed.

"I could say the same thing about you. I don't know why the Uchiha’s would invite you when you treat omegas so badly. You clearly aren't sophisticated enough to attend parties of this caliber."

Haku let out a twinkling laugh. "I couldn't agree more!"

"Nonsense. I treat omegas just fine. It's just the foreigner ones that I detest."

"You're ridiculous!" Iruka rolled his eyes. He grabbed Naruto’s hand, "come with me, I'll take you to a group of alphas who aren't complete jerks!"

"Leave then, you were becoming an eyesore anyways." Jiraiya said uncaring, annoyance was muddled in his eyes.

Naruto bumbled along as the plain looking man yanked on his arm. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that his mother was following after them. Haku smiled at Naruto, assuring his son. This was good. Hopefully Iruka would lead them to some alphas where Naruto could make good connections.

Iruka led Naruto to a table. There were two men seated around it. One was smoking a pipe, he had an uncanny resemblance to Shikamaru except his eyes were a lighter shade. The other man had fairer skin and was speaking animatedly with the tan man.

"Excuse me, I brought you alphas some entertainment." Iruka smiled as he gestured to Naruto. All dressed up in his geisha attire Naruto looked like a present being offered for the two alphas taking.

The two alphas turned their full attention on Naruto. Naruto stilled. The scent these two men were suddenly letting off was making him feel odd. They hadn't smelled like that a few seconds ago. Had they deliberately let that scent out? Lately he had been noticing scents, he had never noticed them to this degree before so why now?

"This poor omega is being mistreated by mean Jiraiya-san. Can you boys give him some good company?"

"Of course we can." The older looking tan man smiled and gestured to the open seat at the table.

"An omega!" The lighter skinned alpha exclaimed. He shot up and without asking for permission buried his nose in Naruto’s neck and inhaled. Naruto attempted to push the alpha away but the man was too quick. By the time Naruto realized what the alpha was doing he was already done.

"Fuck, he really is an omega. I thought he was a girl." The man’s face turned red. "No wonder he smells so good."

"Please refrain from scenting my son without permission. It's incredibly rude. If you do that again I might have to do something drastic." Haku threatened menacingly.

"Your son?" The darker alpha raised his perfect black eyebrows.

"Yes this is Naruto. He's my protégé and also my son." Haku replied simply. This man didn't need to know the specifics of his and Naruto’s relationship. It was none of his business. For all intents and purposes Naruto was his son.

"Well then please have a seat as well and join us. I'm Kakuzu and this is Hidan."

"Sorry about that. I was shocked I've never met an omega geisha." Hidan apologized as he scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"Then I'm about to blow your mind Hidan-san. I am also an omega geisha." Haku grinned playfully.

"W-what!?" Hidan roved his eyes up and down Haku's small form in disbelief. "I thought you were a woman!"

"A common misunderstanding many of us omegas get." Iruka sniffed from the side where he had been standing. "It's quite annoying."

"No one would mistake you for a woman, Iruka!" Hidan cackled.

Iruka’s eyes narrowed into slits, "I brought these omegas here because I thought you were both civilized alphas but I could see my assumption was wrong. I was only half right." Iruka glared the alpha down then stomped away.

"That was rude, Hidan. Go apologize." Kakuzu nudged Hidan to go.

"No way! Guys like him are fun to tease. They don't count as real omegas!"

"What do you mean he isn't a real omega?" Naruto didn't know there was even a difference between omegas. Didn't they all just come from noble families?

"Ignore what he said. He's just being rude." Kakuzu exhaled tiredly.

"No, the geisha asked a question and I'm going to answer it! " Hidan proclaimed dramatically, "You see Iruka is the Uchiha households nursemaid. That job can only belong to an omega for obvious reasons but what noble family would willingly give up their child if they were an omega? No one would unless they were financially unstable! Omegas are worth nothing without a noble family behind them because then no one would want to marry them. That's why Iruka isn’t a real omega!"

"That's...so sad," Naruto’s heart broke for Iruka. Why did status have to matter so much? "Just because he doesn't have money doesn't mean he's any less of an omega. I don't have a noble family so that would also make me the same as him!"

"Whoa, calm down beautiful. You're different than him because you can still have children."

"And he can't? He's an omega all omega no matter the gender can have children!" That was a fact that Naruto was absolutely certain of since it had been one of the first things he had learned about omegas. Tsunade had made sure of that when she had threatened him to never get pregnant.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Hidan looked at Naruto with confusion, "he's a _nursemaid._"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto demanded.

"Nursemaids can't have children. As a requirement for their job they are forced to have a procedure that impairs their wombs forever." Haku explained bitterly.

"Isn't that common sense, you should know that since you're an omega." Hidan chuckled.

"How cruel." The barbaric nature of it all stunned Naruto.

"It isn't cruel it's necessary." Hidan laughed louder, "You're an odd omega."

"Room for more at this table?" A man asked. He had unknowingly interrupted the heated discussion transpiring at the table. He had curly black hair and his eyes were a dark shade of red. They were like a watered down version of Sasuke’s eyes. This meant that he was an Uchiha! Naruto was sure of it. He had the same pale skin and noble accent as Sasuke too!

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were leaving early since you found that girl to go home with, Shisui." Hidan wagged his eyebrows up and down. He had completely changed his tone when addressing the pale man.

"I did but then she refused me so I bailed. That's how snooty omegas are though, they never want to open their legs for you just because their daddies have money."

"That's why it's better to stick with geishas so you don't have to worry about any of that!" Hidan sweat dropped as if realizing that two geishas were currently seated at the table. "Not that you lovely things are like that. I meant _most_ geishas."

"I'm sure." Haku drawled dryly.

Naruto was convinced of two things. Hidan was a terrible person and omegas could never win. If you had money you were snooty and if you were penniless then you weren't good enough to hold the title of omega.

"Anyways looks like the funs just getting started here so I'm going to join you." Shisui sat in the seat beside Haku, "I'm Shisui, what are the both of you beautiful geishas names?"

"Nice to meet you Shisui-san, I'm Haku and this is Naruto."

"Haku? That name sounds familiar." Shisui pressed his lips, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. "I think my cousin mentioned a geisha named Haku once." A metaphoric light bulb went off over Shisui's head, "you're an omega aren't you? Now I remember! Wait here I'm going to go get him. He told me to tell him if you showed up." Shisui stood up, "what are the chances, I wouldn't have remembered about you at all if I hadn't decided to come sit with these two assholes." Shisui laughed then quickly went off.

"Your friend is strange." Haku summarized as he watched Shisui's large frame fade away into the crowd of people.

"Yes he is." Hidan agreed.

"He isn't strange. It's just that his mind is filled with nothing but business and women so socializing isn't his strongest forte." Kakuzu defended his friend.

"But he should be good at it by now. Itachi-san is the same as him but at least he knows how to socialize." Hidan whined.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto murmured. Hearing Itachi’s name out of the blue kick started his heart with a bolt of anxiety. He had completely forgotten that Itachi was even here because he had been so focused on Sasuke.

"Yes, Itachi-san is Shisui's cousin. Do you know him? Though I suppose that’s a stupid question since every living person in Japan knows Itachi Uchiha."

"Cousin?" Haku gasped._‘I think my cousin mentioned a geisha named Haku...He told me to tell him if you showed up.’' _"Naruto, we have to go immediately."

"What-why!?" Naruto instantly became worried because of the tense undertone in Haku's voice.

"I'm sorry gentleman but we must be going now."

"Wait up! What about Shisui? He said he’d be right back!" Hidan asked confused.

"I'm sorry but we need to go. If you'd be so kind to relay our apologies to him please."

Haku pulled Naruto away; they sprinted through the throngs of people. It reminded Naruto of that time in the teahouse after they had met Itachi and Haku had dragged him down the teahouse hall.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"That man Shisui is bringing Itachi to that table we were just at. We need to get away, there's no telling what he will do once he sees you!"

"When who sees who?" A deep voice asked amused. The mere sound of the voice alone made Haku and subsequently Naruto halt.

Naruto looked to the direction of the voice but he already knew who had spoken from the scent alone. That powerful scent wasn't one he could ever forget.

_Itachi-san._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be up soon guys ty for the support ;-; always makes me happy every time I get kudos and comments I can't thank yall enough!


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY ^^ (GO TO PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO READ P1)
> 
> Warnings: Feminized male characters! 
> 
> Mizuage: A coming of age ceremony thrown for a young maiko/geisha. A maiko undergoing mizuage is placed up to "purchase." Men bid against other men for the right to be the geishas mizuage partner. The winner then has the right of taking the maiko's virginity which takes place in a "one night wedding."
> 
> Kanzashi: Are hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles. They can vary in price depending on the materials they are made out of.

Itachi was sat under a canopy. Beside him were two bewitching geishas and standing directly behind him was his shark bodyguard looking as intimidating as ever. Shisui was beside the geisha to Itachi’s left, he appeared smug as if leading Haku and Naruto to Itachi had been his original intention the entire time.

"You." Haku hissed.

"Yes, me~" Itachi sang delighted.

"You led us right to you!"

"I did no such thing." Itachi chuckled. "But you might as well join me while you're here."

"I would rather not."

"That's perfectly fine. You can go and Naruto can stay." Itachi quipped as he made a shooing motion in Haku's directions.

"I would never let Naruto stay with you alone. We're both leaving."

"Come sit with me, Naruto." Itachi ordered, ignoring Haku.

Naruto almost crumbled at the overwhelming scent that Itachi was emanating. His red eyes were staring straight at him, hypotonic and terrifying. He knew how evil Itachi was and yet his legs still moved in Itachi’s direction.

"Naruto, no!" Haku attempted to stop Naruto but Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him. Naruto had submitted wholly and sat in the seat right across from Itachi.

Haku had no choice but to sit with his son.

"You look beautiful today, Naruto-chan. Orange is such a lovely color on you. I'd like to buy you a new kimono of the same color, would you like that?"

Naruto looked down at his hands to escape Itachi’s imploring gaze. He wanted to refuse Itachi’s offer because he knew that was what his mother would want him to do but he felt too scared to outright deny Itachi. "I would, thank you."

"Excellent, we can go into Konoha together tomorrow and I'll buy you the prettiest orange kimono we can find."

"That won't be happening. Naruto already has a prior engagement." Haku snipped.

"Well then cancel it."

"No." Haku said indigently.

"You're a bad liar, he has no prior engagement." Amusement colored Itachi's deep voice, "your hatred for me is always so entertaining but it'd be in your best interest to loosen the reigns for Naruto-chan's sake."

"It is for his sake that I'm not letting him be alone with you! We both know that you're not the type of man who can be trusted when you get a geisha alone!"

"You're still mad about that? You need to let go of the past. All that pent up anger has aged you horribly."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Wonderful! Now we can mend our relationship. We can start by you allowing Naruto to accompany me tomorrow." 

"Like I said that will never happen."

Itachi sighed, "You're as exhausting as ever, Haku-chan. I didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice." Itachi gazed into Naruto’s eyes, "Naruto, do you love your mother?"

"Yes, of course I love him!" Naruto answered without taking a second.

"Well then you wouldn't want mommy to be hurt because of you would you?"

"No!"

"Then tell your mother to let you come to Konoha with me tomorrow or else Kisame is going to do something to mommy that will really hurt him."

Naruto didn't dare speak a word. He didn't know what to say. On one hand he wanted to do as Itachi had ordered but on the other he wanted to obey his mother's warning of staying clear of Itachi all together.

Haku glared daggers at Itachi. "You're despicable."

"I don't think Naruto-chan can speak right now," Itachi smiled charmingly. "So, what's your answer, _mommy_?"

"I would rather die than let Naruto be alone with you so do whatever you want to me."

"Who said anything about you being harmed? When I said hurt I meant emotionally not physically. I would break your heart by killing that alpha you're in love with. Zabuza, am I right?" Itachi grinned coyly. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I've known for a while. You have a particular scent and it clings to Zabuza occasionally. I must say I'm shocked you chose Zabuza on account that he's a samurai. He's constantly in danger and you omegas get so attached to your alphas you must constantly be worrying for him." Itachi drawled. "I'd hate to have him killed since I know it'd be devastating for you but it could be easily avoided if you give Naruto-chan permission."

Haku was at a loss for words. He hated Itachi so much that he didn't think his hatred could get any deeper but apparently he had been wrong. He was like an ancient serpent. If you cut off his head another one would grow back.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Itachi grabbed his sake cup and raised it, "a toast to my and Naruto’s outing tomorrow!"

The geishas beside Itachi cheered and bumped their own sake glasses against his.

"Naruto you might as well sleep here tonight. We can set out tomorrow morning."

"If my mother can stay with me I will do as you say." Naruto was conflicted. Itachi terrified him but his body refused to listen. Itachi's scent must've been some kind of drug that had hypnotizing properties in it because that's how strongly it affected Naruto.

"Of course he can stay." Itachi affirmed. "The more the merrier."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed.

"Now that's all sorted out let's enjoy ourselves. This is a party, we should be having fun!"

The geishas agreed by pouring more sake into their and Itachi’s empty glasses.

"Girls, don't you think Naruto is the prettiest geisha you've ever seen?" Itachi asked nonchalantly as he took a drink. His eyes were settled on Naruto.

The geishas glared at Naruto. "I think Itachi-san has had too much to drink he's saying crazy things."

"No, Naruto is a doll." Shisui affirmed. "I haven't seen such a pretty geisha since you brought that last one for her mizuage all those years ago."

"Really? I don't think he even compares to that geisha." Itachi mused. "Naruto when will your mizuage be?"

"That's none of your business." Haku cut in.

"I thought we agreed to be friends, Haku-chan." Itachi exhaled tiredly, "Kisame, take Haku on a walk. He needs to calm down."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Naruto grabbed his mother’s hand.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan. I'm not going to hurt your mommy. Kisame is only going to take him on a stroll I promise."

Naruto locked eyes with Haku. He saw resignation in them. Like Haku was telling him he was going to be okay.

"Be careful little duck. I'll be right back."

"O-okay." Naruto murmured as he let his grip on Haku go.

He nervously watched as Kisame grabbed Haku's arm and took him from the table.

"Back to the conversation at hand, when will your mizuage be?" Itachi pressed.

"I-I’m not completely certain what it is, Itachi-san." Naruto confessed. He knew it was a ceremony where two became one but that was all. His only knowledge of the ceremony came from that tragic memory Haku had told him that day of his debut. After that Haku had never discussed the complete details of what took place during a mizuage with him though. 

The two geishas scoffed.

"How don't you know what a mizuage is? I can't believe you actually call yourself a geisha!"

"Now, girls let's not be mean. You shouldn't judge Naruto-chan." Itachi reprimanded the two geishas, "You wouldn't know about that, huh, _Cherry-chan_."

"Why do you call him by such a ridiculous name?" One of the geishas giggled. She had been put off by the strange and sudden nickname.

"Let's just say he's a flower that hasn't been picked yet so his cherry is still ripe for the taking."

"Ah, Itachi-san that's shameful!" One of the geishas squealed as she playfully swatted Itachi’s broad chest with her fan. "But still he should know what a mizuage is if he's going to claim to be a geisha. It's offensive that he doesn't know."

"You're right, shall I educate him then?" Itachi offered while grinning a cheshire cat smile.

"Not now we're in public." The geishas blushed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "don't pretend to have a sense a shame when you're a geisha. It's unbecoming especially when you were shamefully lapping up my seed last night like a dog tasting water for the first time."

The geishas eyes watered, tears began to streak down her face as she hung her head in embarrassment.

"But perhaps you're right. I should take Naruto somewhere quieter for such a delicate subject." Itachi stood and motioned for Naruto to take his hand. Naruto immediately obeyed.

"Take these two geishas names off the list. I hate the ones who act innocent." Itachi whispered to Kisame.

Kisame nodded in reply.

"Now come Cherry-chan. Let's go to the gazebo."

Naruto followed Itachi at a safe distance. He wanted enough room between them just incase Itachi did something. Itachi smelled angry. Naruto didn't know how he could assign an emotion to a scent but that's what the scent smelled like. It was metallic and hot. As if you got too close it'd erupt and the anger would overflow. Itachi didn't allow that though, he secured his arm around Naruto’s waist and pulled him so that they were practically glued to each others sides.

"I like it much better when there's no space between us, Cherry-chan." Itachi tightened his hold.

Naruto gulped. With Itachi’s much closer proximity his nerves doubled tenfold. He couldn't get away from Itachi’s overwhelming scent. He noted that the angry scent dimmed a little. Like a tide receding the smell was disappearing into the ocean.

"There isn't a scent as distressing as the smell of a scared omega to an alpha. Don't worry, Cherry-chan I'm not angry with you. I'm just taking you to the gazebo to dance I'm not actually going to explain to you what a mizuage is...yet."

"O-okay." Naruto felt far from reassured.

The gazebo was elevated over a pond. There were two big sakura trees hanging over it so the water was filled with floating cherry blossoms. There was a group of three men sitting at the side of gazebo steps playing music on instruments Naruto wasn't familiar with. They were shiny and looked to be made out of bronze. The gazebo was somewhat lonely looking. Only two couples were dancing in it.

Itachi wordlessly took Naruto’s hand as he helped him up the wooden gazebo steps. The three musicians stood and bowed as Itachi and Naruto made their way up. The two couples ceased their dancing when Itachi came into view. They bowed their heads. Just by appearing Itachi garnered respect. Naruto imagined this was probably how all royalty was greeted. He had never been greeted this way before and probably never would be.

"Do you want us to leave, Itachi-sama?" One of the old men asked. There was an unsure quaver in his gravely voice. It had taken him courage to ask the question.

"Don't presume such a thing. Enjoy yourself, pretend I'm not even here." Itachi placated the old man.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama." The old man thanked with a look of disbelief. He took a nervous glance at Itachi then went back to dancing. The atmosphere in the gazebo turned uncomfortably tense, the couples didn't look fully relaxed now that Itachi was present. Their movements were measured as if they would take one wrong step their lives would be over.

Naruto found it strange. Was Itachi’s presence nerve-wracking to others the same as it was to him?

"Shall we dance then?" Itachi asked but didn't wait for a response. He wrapped his arm tightly around Naruto’s waist and took Naruto’s hand in the other and raised it. Itachi began to move to the rhythm of the music; Naruto could do nothing but let himself be swept along. They glided across the stage, Itachi didn't seem to mind every time Naruto would clumsily stumble or get wrapped up in his kimono train. They kept dancing until the song ended.

"Did I tire you out, Cherry-chan?" Naruto was breathing hard, it was hard work to dance at a high tempo while wearing such high geta but he would never admit that to Itachi.

"No, I'm fine. Just catching my breath." Naruto panted.

"I forget what delicate little things you omegas are sometimes, forgive me." Itachi chuckled. "You can lean against me if you wish."

Naruto quickly shook his head. He didn't want to get closer to Itachi or his scent if necessary.

"Hmm, suit yourself." Itachi suddenly grabbed Naruto and picked him up so that his legs were dangling off the ground and he was cocooned squarely in Itachi’s arms.

"I-Itachi-san what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed mortified. This was it. Mother had warned him that Itachi was a bad man and now Naruto was going to pay for his inability to refuse such a man.

"I can't in good conscience let you walk down these steps. I fear for your safety due to your exhausted state." Itachi explained.

"Oh..." Naruto felt guilty all of sudden. Itachi was just trying to help him. So far Itachi seemed like a decent man. He was intimidating and scary at times but he wasn't at all like the monster mother portrayed him to be and thinking that made Naruto feel even guiltier because Itachi was indeed a despicable man.

Naruto kept his head down as Itachi maneuvered them through the crowd. He was too embarrassed to meet the eyes of the guests. He concentrated on not letting Itachi’s scent get to him. He only raised his head when Itachi finally put him down.

"Caught yourself another one, eh Itachi-san." A man called out. He was seated at a square table and had an air of wealth around him. He spoke with that dignified accent that all nobles seemed to have.

"It would seem so." Itachi jested. "This newly debuted maiko's name is Naruto. Naruto this is Haruno-san."

"It's nice to meet you Haruno-san." Naruto bowed to the man. The man didn't even grace him with a glance.

"You always go for the geishas don't you?" Haruno-san taunted. "Where's the other pale one I saw you with last time?"

"Resting."

"Oh she's still around? I thought since you got a new one you would've gotten rid of her already."

"You know how Itachi likes to play his games." A man sitting beside Haruno-san joked offhandedly as he smoked on his pipe.

"Yes, don't we all know. He's a commendable man but for my daughters sake I'm relieved she married your brother and not you."

"Me marrying your daughter was never an option since I declined the offer you sent me, Haruno-san. But you're right I'm happy for my brother too."

Naruto's stomach knotted uncomfortably. Did Itachi have another brother? If not then the only person they could be talking about was Sasuke. That couldn't be...Sasuke was his love. If Sasuke was really married...

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi inquired alarmed.

Naruto was seeing red. How could Sasuke be married? It didn't make sense to him. Like a poem with one word or a haiku with more than three lines, it made no sense at all!

"Excuse us for a moment. Naruto is feeling unwell."

"Of course, go tend to your plaything." Haruno-san smirked.

Itachi took Naruto aside to a secluded spot behind the trunk of a sakura tree so that they were semi-hidden from public view.

"Cherry-chan, you need to calm down."

Naruto couldn't hear what Itachi was saying. He was too focused on the anger and hurt of Sasuke’s marriage status. Who was the lucky person who got to relieve Sasuke of his loneliness? Did Sasuke love them? Of course he did or why else would he marry them! Naruto wanted to curse the heavens for betraying him like this.

"Wow, you're really worked up aren't you? People are going to start noticing your scent so I'm going to scent mark you so you can calm down," Itachi tilted Naruto’s chin up to expose his neck where a little bump raised against his skin was located, "your scent gland hasn't even been touched?" Itachi observed in amazement as he rubbed his thumb over the unblemished bump, "I'll try to hold back for your sake but you're so very tempting," Itachi exhaled then latched his mouth around the pulse point on Naruto’s neck. He bit until the bump began to secrete a smell that resembled his own.

"How do you feel now?" Itachi questioned after pulling away. He languidly lapped at the blood that accumulated on the bite mark. "You smell so much sweeter now."

"I feel different…better." Naruto blinked slowly. Everything looked tinted pink. Like everything was perfect. He felt so calm too. "What happened?"

"You got jealous over me having another geisha so you got angry. You omegas are territorial but you usually only get that way with an alpha you want to mate with so I was shocked. I didn't know you liked me like that, Cherry-chan?" Itachi probed pleased.

"Huh?" Naruto realized Itachi must've been confused because the person he had gotten jealous over was Sasuke but he knew better than to say that out loud. "I've never experienced a feeling like that before. It felt like my blood had turned into fire."

"I know I could tell. It's perfectly fine though, I'm happy I was the first to scent mark you."

_"Scent mark?"_ Naruto voiced the strange word.

"It’s one of the ways an alpha can sway an omega’s mood."

"How?" Naruto didn't understand it at all. How could Itachi change his mood just by biting his neck!

"Let's just say it's magic, Cherry-chan."

"You love lying to omegas so much Itachi-san you should make it a career." Deidara flitted into the conversation. Naruto had forgotten all about Deidara, that meeting outside the gates seemed like it had happened years ago.

"Deidara I thought we had a deal, you were to stay away from me for the entire duration of the party in exchange for bribing my uncle to leave you alone for the day." Itachi replied. He was unperturbed by the animosity in Deidara's tone.

"I know that!" Deidara huffed sassily, "but I thought you'd like to know that your 'little bitch' is wandering around inside looking for you!"

"What?" For the first time since Naruto had met Itachi he looked worried. The foreign expression made Itachi’s rugged features appear of that of a much younger man.

"I was lounging in the entertainment room and she walked right in and asked for you. It's shameless if you ask me, can you be-"

"Deidara enough!" Itachi roared.

The furious yell shut Deidara right up but it had also scared the living daylights out of Naruto. He whimpered, his instincts were telling him that an alpha was angry and therefore he should cower.

"Shh, shh. I'm not mad at you." Itachi cooed to Naruto. He ran his thumb reassuringly against the scent mark on Naruto’s neck to calm him down. "Was that the last place you seen her?"

"Yup."

Itachi sighed. He looked almost human. Naruto hadn't known the perfect Itachi Uchiha could look so distraught, "Okay, stay here with Naruto. I'll be back as soon as I sort her out."

"What do I get in return for staying with him, hmm? I'm putting myself at risk here; if I stay out here your uncle might see me. I deserve a reward."

"We'll discuss the manner of your payment later just make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Itachi dropped his hand from Naruto’s neck, "it's unfortunate I have to leave you Cherry-chan when things were just starting to get fun. I'll be back as soon as I can my little toy."

Naruto nodded. He wasn't sad to see Itachi go. He was elated; maybe with Itachi gone he could finally regain his normal thought process and not be affected by Itachi’s scent. He could also go find his mother!

Itachi left leaving Deidara and Naruto alone together.

"Don't be fooled. It wasn't magic that he did to you." Deidara drawled while glaring at the bite mark on Naruto’s neck.

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised by the sudden change in Deidara’s expression.

"He infused some of his alpha pheromones into you so you could calm down. You should feel honored an alpha of his status scent marked you." Deidara glared.

"I-I don't know what to say." Naruto said awkwardly. It wasn't like he had asked Itachi to do it so why did Deidara sound angry with him?

"You could say thank you. Or better yet you could say sorry to me for going after my customer. You haven't been a geisha for long or else you'd have known that geishas don't go after others favorite customers!" Deidara said so coldly it was a wonder his words hadn't turned to ice.

"Sorry!" Naruto hadn't learned of that yet. "I didn't go after Itachi-san though, he came to me and asked me to join him!"

"Well then next time be a good little sister and refuse him!" Deidara replied haughtily, "Ugh I can't calm down while his scent is still on you." Deidara took an even breath, "you know there aren't many perks of being a beta. Actually I’d argue that there are none except one and that is that we are neutral so we have the ability to dissipate scents. It's an ability that's otherwise useless except in situations like this," without warning Deidara chomped down on Naruto’s scent gland and sucked deeply, "there, much better now you smell like nothing of Itachi-sama!"

Naruto clutched his throbbing neck. It stung so bad it was actually pulsating. He pulled his hand away and sure enough there was blood.

"Don't make that face. You deserved it." Deidara said snootily. "You actually deserve much more..." Deidara looked around and located a man dressed in the dark green uniform of a commander general, "Genma-san!" Deidara called to get the man’s attention. "Come over here, I have a present for you!"

Genma happily walked over at the promise of a gift.

"Present you say?" Genma inquired.

"Yes, my little sister here is a newly debuted geisha. He's an omega and doesn't know all the rules yet so I thought maybe you could teach him?"

"An omega?" Genma raised a thick brow as his eyes hungrily roved over Naruto’s body. "Yes, I can definitely do that. What do you want me to teach him?"

"Our job as a geisha is to entertain men so teach my friend here how it is exactly that a geisha can entertain a man. I'm going to go find another pervert to have fun with. Ba-bye."

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to stay with me?" Naruto didn't want to be left alone with Genma. The man was practically dripping with bad intentions.

"I have my pride as a man, I won't babysit the little plaything of the man." Deidara snarled, "Enjoy your present, pervert." Deidara kissed Genma on the cheek then sauntered off.

"So, you're an omega? What's a pretty little thing like you running around being a geisha for? I bet your mommy and daddy are devastated that their son became a geisha. What you need is an alpha like me to bond you. You won't ever have to work again." Genma dragged his hand up Naruto’s thigh, his hot breath tickled Naruto’s ear as he spoke, "so what do you say, can I bond you?"

Genma’s scent was making Naruto’s stomach turn. It was the exact same smell that those guards from earlier had emitted. It made him feel gross.

"Hey, answer me when I ask you a question!" Genma hissed. He yanked the back of Naruto’s hair so that Naruto’s neck was exposed. Pain bloomed where Genma was pulling. Naruto could feel his hairdo loosen with the tugging.

"Lesson number one, omegas should answer when an alpha asks them a question." Genma spoke along Naruto’s neck.

Naruto was shaking. He was scared. Genma’s lips were close to the bite mark Itachi had given him. If Genma bit him too then he wouldn't be able to handle it. The fear of being bit gave Naruto a jolt of adrenaline. He twisted out of Genma’s hold, pulling his own hair in the process and ran as fast as he could.

"Get back here!" Naruto could hear Genma holler from behind him. It only fueled him with more adrenaline. He felt tears come to his eyes. Why were people so mean? Those guards, Deidara, Shisui, Hidan, Genma...Naruto cried harder. He wanted his mother. Naruto's eyes were so watery that he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. He collided with them and tumbled to the floor. He fell onto his arm and heard it crack.

_How perfect, more pain._ Naruto groaned as he hugged his arm to his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I was looking for my-never mind that, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up at the person he had smacked into. His breath caught in his throat. The girl standing before him was ethereal. Her kimono was made of a glittering pink fabric. It flowed like water all around her. He had never seen a kimono move so smoothly. Her face was like the moon and her cheeks were a pretty hue of pink. Her jade green eyes sparkled like two gems it was almost like someone had liquefied a jade stone and poured them into her eyes. She had a light pink collar around her neck studded with lavish pink diamonds. Perhaps the most bewitching thing about her though was her hair. It was the color of sakura petals. Naruto had never seen anything like it. A goddess was the only word Naruto could come up with to describe her.

"I-I'm fine. I just hurt my arm." Naruto quaked. He tried to get up but his geta paired with his injured arm made it difficult.

"You poor thing." The beautiful woman tsked. "Here, take my hand."

Naruto reluctantly grabbed the woman’s hand. He felt shy touching someone so perfect.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto bowed. "I should've watched where I was going."

"No, no. It's not your fault I should've been more vigilant." The woman crooned as she eyed Naruto’s hurt arm. "Let me take you to get that bandaged before it swells up please?"

"Y-yes!" Naruto didn't think he could refuse her anything. When a goddess tells you something naturally you're going to listen to her.

Naruto followed the girl into the palace. Along the way Naruto noticed many people bowed to her. It made sense, with her looks she had to be from a very high royal family. He wondered which one.

The girl led Naruto up two sets of stairs then down a hall to a room.

"Sit on the bed. I'm going to go get a bandage from the bathroom to wrap your arm up." The girl motioned to the bed then scurried off to an adjoining door, which Naruto concluded was the bathroom.

Naruto did as told and sat on the edge of the spacious bed. He nervously glanced around. The room was easily bigger than Haku's apartment. The size of the window alone was as big as four doors put together. There was no tatami mat just a glimmering hard wooden floor. The walls were decorated with scrolls of calligraphy and paintings of nature that were framed in gold. So this was how the rich lived. There was a nice smell swirling in the room. If felt familiar.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find the bandage." The girl apologized. She walked over and sat on Naruto’s side. "Put your arm out so I can wrap it." She instructed.

Naruto winced as he stretched his arm; he pulled back the heavy sleeve of his kimono to expose his arm. He bit his tongue when the girl began to wrap the bandage around it. Her fingers were soft and gentle against his skin they were so relaxing that it numbed some of the pain but only a small amount.

"Thankfully it isn't broken." The girl hummed as she finished. "There you go, it should feel better by tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." Naruto was so thankful he wanted to hug her.

"You're adorable." The girl giggled. "I don't think I introduced myself? I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto responded shyly.

"Well Naruto, I noticed that your hair has come undone in the back. Do you mind if I fix it for you?"

"I don't mind at all!" Naruto shook his head eagerly.

Sakura laughed. "Okay hold still." Sakura got to work quickly. She carefully slid Naruto’s kanzashi along with the cherry blossoms in his hair out and set them on the bed beside him. After that she undid the elaborate top do and combed Naruto’s hair out so that it flowed freely down his back.

"I think you look much cuter with your hair down." Sakura observed out loud as she ran her fingers through Naruto’s blonde hair.

Naruto felt so at ease with Sakura strumming her fingers through his hair. He didn't know if it was her or if it was her scent. It smelled of sweet milk, it instinctually made Naruto feel protected and safe as if Sakura were his mother.

"Sakura-san I have an urgent message from your husband. He says he won't be able to arrive until later tonight due to an unforeseen circumstance." Iruka fretted as he came rushing into the room.

Sakura's scent turned acidic. It instantly shattered the safe and warm feeling Naruto had been feeling.

"I knew he was going to do this." Sakura's pink brows knitted together in anger. "I need some air." Sakura strode to the large window and yanked the double doors open exposing a balcony.

"My poor suffering mistress." Iruka shook his head sadly. "He always does this to her."

"Is Sakura-san going to be okay?" Naruto wanted to go comfort her. He didn't completely understand the situation but he didn't like to see Sakura sad.

"Oh it's you," Iruka blinked surprised. He had failed to notice Naruto’s presence in the room. "That geisha you came with is out there looking for you. Told me to tell you if I saw you."

"Mother?" Naruto had forgotten all about how he had been searching for Haku before bumping into Sakura. He had to find him before Itachi returned. "Excuse me, I have to go. Please tell Sakura-san when she feels better that I'm terribly sorry for leaving so suddenly!"

Naruto hurried out the room and walked as fast as he could back outside to the party. He scanned and by the grace of the gods he managed to locate Haku. He jogged until he reached his mother's side.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Haku squished Naruto to his chest and suffocated him with an airtight hug.

"Sorry." Naruto winced, "you're squishing my arm it hurts!"

"What happened to your arm?" Haku peeled back Naruto’s kimono sleeve as soon as he did his eyes doubled, "Did that monster do this to you? I'm going to bury him alive! How dare he-"

"Mother it wasn't Itachi-san! I accidentally bumped into someone and fell on it I swear!"

Haku's anger dissipated a little with Naruto's explanation but a look of worry remained. "You can't be so clumsy, little duck. It worries me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Haku sighed, "where were you and why aren't you with Itachi? I barely shook that shark man off."

"He had to go attend to some emergency, to be honest I wasn't paying attention. He looked worried though it was strange."

"No wonder it felt like Kisame was so easy to get rid off, he probably went to go help Itachi with whatever mess he's created. At least he's finally left you alone, I was going sick with worry thinking about what he could be doing to you." Haku looked Naruto over, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the deep bite mark on Naruto’s neck. "That bastard scent marked you!" Haku yelled, a few party guest nearby actually turned to stare in their direction. They looked away when Haku bowed in apology for being so disruptive. "Little duck, what do you say we leave this party early? I never did intend to sleep over just so that bastard could take you shopping."

"Leave early? " Naruto could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, before that snake slithers back to the party."

"But Sasuke..." Naruto hadn't got to see Sasuke yet. Sasuke was the sole reason he had even wanted to come to this party in the first place. Despite what he had learned about his love he at least wanted to get a glimpse of his face. He was a fool in love and even the possibility of Sasuke having a wife couldn't deter him. Maybe it was unhealthy to be this in love?

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Naruto hung his head. "I agree. We should go."

Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and maneuvered them through the party and back to the front gate.

"Trying to leave early?" Kakashi greeted them with a bored expression. He was reclined atop of the gate ledge while reading a book.

"Open the gate." Haku demanded.

"Can't do that. My master ordered me that under no circumstance am I to let Naruto leave."

"That's ridiculous! Itachi can't keep us prisoner here!"

Kakashi put his book down and yawned. "My master said that you were free to leave but your son has to stay so technically you're not a prisoner."

"This is kidnapping, it's against the law!"

"This is the Uchiha’s we're talking about, we both know the laws don't apply to them the way they do to everyday people like you and me."

"That's nonsense!" Haku banged his fist against the heavy gate. "Let us out! Do you hear me! Let us out!"

"Why should I do that? Why risk my own head for the both of yours?"

"Because if we stay here your master will bed my son. Do you hear me! He's going to take my most precious person and rape him!"

"I warned you before entering to take your son far way from this party."

"I know that and I should've listened to you! Now let us out!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop screaming. My master will get mad if he hears that you caused a ruckus."

"Your master can rot in hell for all I care now let us out! You cant-"

In the blink of an eye Kakashi had jumped down from the gate and silenced Haku with a swift chop to his neck. He fell limply against Kakashi's chest.

"What did you do to my mother!" Naruto screeched. He attempted to wake Haku by shaking him. "Why won't he wake up!"

"Listen kid, your mother is fine I just put him to sleep. Now put a sock in it or else I'm gonna have to do this to you too."

Naruto hesitantly nodded. He held Haku's hand, it felt so cold.

"I'm going to go inform my master about what's happened here. Can I trust you to stay here until I return?"

"Yes." Naruto lied. As soon as Kakashi left he was going to find some rope and tie Haku to his back and then jump the gate. It'd be hard but he knew he had to do it.

Kakashi sighed loudly. "A boy who can't even lie will be swallowed up whole." Kakashi muttered.

"What does that mean?"

Naruto never got to hear Kakashi's answer. He felt a thump on his neck and then everything faded to black. The last thing he felt was Kakashi's arms hoisting him up and putting him over his shoulder.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was in a room he had never seen before. He surveyed the space around him. It was big but otherwise devoid of furniture except for a bed and a vanity. The window was closed but the curtain was drawn so he could see the sky outside. The moon was already out. Where was he and how long had he been out for?

The events of earlier came rushing back to him. That's right, he was in the Uchiha palace!

"Mother are you in here?" Naruto called out into the darkened room.

No response. The absence of his mother heightened Naruto’s nerves. Where was Haku? Naruto was worried and he knew his mother was probably just as worried if not more worried than him. This was not the time to be afraid. He had to do something!

Naruto made up his mind, he was going to go search for Haku. He couldn't be that far could he?

Naruto had been wrong-oh so very wrong. He had searched every room in the hall and each one was empty. How could an entire hall full of rooms all not have a single person in them? He sneaked up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. When he rounded the corner Naruto heard the sound of heavy footsteps. He ducked down and crawled into the room closest to him. He held his breath until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

He stood up, by the grace of pure luck he hadn't been seen. He turned to exit the room but then heard a familiar soft sigh coming from the direction of the bed.

"Mother!" Naruto jumped onto the bed and kneeled his head onto his mother’s chest. "I was looking everywhere for you, are you okay?"

Naruto only got another soft sigh for a reply. Haku was deep in sleep; whatever Kakashi had done to him had put him out cold. Naruto frowned. His mother looked so defenseless like this, without his usual dignified proud expression he looked not like himself. It was uncomfortable to see. Naruto didn't like it. Whoever had put Haku on the bed had carelessly just thrown him. Naruto straightened his mother out so that he was in a more comfortable position. The new position changed nothing; Haku still looked not like his self.

"Mother...I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now." Naruto held back the urge to cry. "I made you come just because I selfishly wanted to see Sasuke but it was all for nothing." Naruto couldn't hold back the tears. The stress of everything that had transpired that day came down all at once. Everything had all been for nothing.

All the training, the pining, the suffering...all for a man who didn't even want him. Fate was cruel.

Naruto felt bad for his self but he felt even worse for his mother. Haku had trained him, loved him, fed him, given him everything even his most cherished possession, which was his kanzashi.... Naruto gasped. He had accidentally left his kanzashi in that room where Sakura-chan had bandaged his arm!

He had to get it back; he couldn't leave Haku's most cherished possession especially since he had already let Haku down today. He was going to have to sneak through the palace and find that room. He undid his obi and took off his heavy outer kimono then his geta so that he was left with only his tabi socks and hiyoku, this way he'd be lighter and wouldn't make any noise while going about the palace. He also decided to wipe the paint off his face with his obi, it'd be easier to spot him in the darkness if his face was painted bright white.

"I'll be right back, mother." Naruto kissed Haku's cheek then sneaked out of the room. He checked to see if the coast was clear before walking fully into the hall.

Naruto couldn't really remember the route to the room but he could recall that it was on the third floor because he remembered mentally complaining how going up so many steps made his legs burn. So he went up to the third floor. The hall looked familiar which made Naruto feel good; it meant he was going the right way. There were so many doors though if he carelessly went and checked each one he might get caught. He dug deep in his brain to try and remember which room it was and then it came to him, it was the door at the very end of the hall! Naruto padded quickly to it, he contemplated knocking but then thought why should he? It wasn't like this was Sakura's actual room right? With that thought in mind Naruto pulled the silver handles and opened the double doors. Instantly a strong metallic scent assaulted his senses. So strong that it almost brought him to his knees. Blood. It was a smell he had grown up knowing very well thanks to the many beatings he had received from Tsunade.

Naruto carefully tiptoed into the darkened room. He couldn't locate the source of the blood. There was a trail of it beginning from the door entrance leading all the way to the lit bathroom. He could hear the sound of water splashing and labored breathing. Whoever had made the blood trail was obviously in there.

Naruto knew he should turn back, go away and pretend he hadn't seen anything but he couldn't. His intuition was goading him to investigate. He just had to know who it was no matter the price he'd have to pay later.

Naruto silently crept to the bathroom. When he saw the source of all the blood he began to cry. What a horrible sight. Sasuke was covered in blood; his beautiful face had blood smears all over it. His shirt had been ripped open; Naruto could see his exposed chest and the blood that covered it. His usually styled hair was in disarray and his face was full of pain.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto cried.

"Naruto?" Sasuke exclaimed surprised, "what are you doing here?!"

"Never mind what I'm doing here! You need medical attention!" There was no time for formalities when Sasuke was literally bleeding out right before his eyes.

"This isn't all my blood." Sasuke discarded his torn shirt and pivoted his body towards Naruto, "I only got a small slice on my chest, see? No need to worry."

"Who hurt you!" Naruto repeated. He was so distraught he could hardly think. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt the person that had harmed Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had hurt him by betraying him Naruto still didn't want any harm to come to him. "I'll kill anyone who hurts you!"

Naruto could tell by the way Sasuke's expression changed that his declaration shocked him.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke bent down so that he was face level with Naruto, "I'm fine so please calm down. Your scent is making it really hard for me."

"I can't calm down?" Naruto was in hysterics. He literally couldn't calm down. At first he really had been crying because of Sasuke’s injury but now he couldn't reign in his emotions. There was bloodlust like he had never felt before coursing through his veins. How dare anyone hurt Sasuke!

"Your scent is too much for me." Sasuke murmured so low that not even Naruto could hear, "I shouldn't do this but...I'm going to help you calm down okay?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. He knew exactly what that meant.

_A scent mark._

He'd readily accept it and the pain that came with it if it was coming from Sasuke. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and craned his neck to the side so that Sasuke could have clear access to his scent gland.

"I see so someone's already scent marked you, no wonder you knew what I meant." There was a strange undertone in Sasuke's voice. It made Naruto feel dirty; he wanted to scrub away the evidence of Itachi’s bite so that he could present Sasuke with a new unblemished neck.

"Only once and it was today!"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, crybaby. I'm not your alpha." Sasuke tangled his hand in the back of Naruto’s hair, he pulled back slightly so that Naruto’s scent gland was pushed up right against his lips. Sasuke’s words didn't match his actions at all. Sasuke had to care at least a little or why else was he being so rough?

"I'm sorry." Naruto brought his hand up and caressed Sasuke’s bloody cheek, "I'm going crazy I think."

"You aren't going crazy, you're just a protective omega." Sasuke said sorrowfully then chomped down.

Naruto's body went lax. His eyes closed and his mouth popped open as a silent scream made its way out. His mind and body both felt instantly calm. It was so good, so much better than the feeling Itachi had given him earlier. There was no pain only calming pleasure. It actually brought tears to his eyes. 

"You really are such a crybaby." Sasuke chuckled. He gazed down at Naruto’s serene face as he did he unconsciously rubbed Naruto’s back.

"I can't help it." Naruto wiped at his tears. "You made me feel good, Sasuke-san."

"Well I guess I couldn't help myself either, I don't like the scent of a worried omega. Especially yours, it's strong."

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto wondered out loud. Itachi had said something similar.

"Yes, it's excruciating for an alpha." Sasuke suddenly licked Naruto’s neck, "sorry there was some blood from my scent mark, it almost dripped onto your clothes."

"Oh." Naruto blushed. His heartbeat skyrocketed. He was suddenly hyperaware that he was currently being doted on by the love of his life. "Thank you, Sasuke-san." Naruto took a step back so that he could bow properly. Now that the adrenaline from seeing Sasuke soaked in blood was wearing away Naruto was beginning to get shy. He had just made a complete fool of himself by causing a scene. "Sorry, I caused you so much trouble. I couldn't control myself, blood scares me. I hate the smell of it. Even worse I hate the sight of it, it's such a harsh color." Naruto looked pointedly down at his feet for emphasis. His white tabi socks had been dyed red by the blood on the floor.

A hue of pink suddenly tinged across Sasuke's pale cheeks. "Are you aware of your state of dress?"

Naruto shook his head confused.

"Where is your kimono? Why are you wandering around this late at night in only your hiyoku?"

Naruto's face burned red. He had forgotten that he had taken off his heavy kimono so that he could move easier through the palace. "You see I-" Naruto paused, should he tell Sasuke the truth? He was going to have to because he couldn't find it in himself to lie. "It's a long story."

"Save it and wait right here," Sasuke left the bathroom and came back a few prolonged minutes later with a yukata. It was pink and was decorated with gold patterns of flowers in full bloom. "Put this on, I'll wait for you outside while you dress."

"T-thank you." Naruto bowed. He kept his face in check until Sasuke exited the bathroom and then grinned like mad. Sasuke was so cute.

He changed fast then went out into the room. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting when Naruto came out.

"Thank you for the yukata...I'll cherish it forever." Naruto meant that. It'd serve as a memento of this day.

"You say the strangest things." Sasuke observed amused.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

There was a static silence that ensued. Sasuke broke it by clearing his throat. "Anyways you never answered me. What were you doing wandering around the palace so late? Better yet why are you even here, the party ended hours ago?"

Naruto twiddled his hair nervously. "I came to the party because you invited me but I couldn't find you. Itachi-san ended up accompanying me and he invited me to spend the night so we could go shopping tomorrow-"

"You know my brother?"

"Yes, Itachi-san was present the day of my debut a week ago. He also invited me to the party today."

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, "my brother didn't do anything to you right?"

"No!" Naruto told the truth, "he is a bit forceful but Itachi-san is otherwise pleasant to me."

"What do you mean forceful?" Sasuke growled.

"I tried to leave the party but Itachi-san didn't allow it, he forced me to stay." Naruto explained. “I don't think Itachi-san likes being told no."

"That asshole-"

"But I'm happy he did!" Naruto interjected.

"Huh?"

"You see if he hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to see you." Naruto looked down shyly as he spoke, "I waited all day to see you so I'm happy." Naruto touched his neck where Sasuke had bitten him, "even if this is the last time I'm really happy."

Sasuke was silent. When he finally opened his mouth to reply he was cut off by the door bolting open. Sakura waltzed in dressed in a night robe and holding a glass of wine.

"Kakashi informed me you arrived, why didn't you-" Sakura's words died on her lips when she spotted Naruto. Shock swam in her jade green eyes, "what is this? Why are you here?"

"Sakura-san?" Naruto held an identical expression of shock. Why was she here? Naruto already knew the answer to that question. Of course it was so obvious it was laughable. It would explain why Sakura knew her way around the Uchiha palace so well and why everyone bowed to her and also why Iruka who worked for the Uchiha household regarded Sakura as a boss. She was an Uchiha-not by blood but by marriage.

How appropriate that Sasuke would have a mortal goddess for a wife.

"What are you doing here alone with my husband and why do you smell of him?" Sakura's once lovely face appeared as if it belonged to a completely different person. When Naruto had met her earlier he had never imagined that a goddess like her could resemble a devil. "Did you scent mark him?" Sakura grabbed Naruto’s chin and pulled his head up. She screamed at the sight of the bloody bite mark.

"Do you like insulting me?" Sakura jabbed her finger in Sasuke’s face. "You stay out all day, come home late, bring a whore to our bedroom, scent mark him, and give him my clothes to wear! Are you trying to break me?" Sakura sobbed.

"It's not like that."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Sakura-san! I only came here to get my kanzashi. I accidentally forgot it. When I came in I found Sasuke-san bleeding so I-"

"Shut up, whore!" Sakura wailed, "I helped you earlier. I bandaged your arm and showed you nothing but kindness and here I find you with my husband! I should've known not to trust a filthy geisha." Sakura slapped Naruto.

The sharp smack was enough for Naruto to stagger back.

"Sakura enough." Sasuke warned.

"No! I have to beg you everyday to scent mark me because you won't bond me and you go and scent mark this whore as if it means nothing?!" Sakura wailed. "Haven't I suffered enough? I despise you!" Sakura flipped her wine glass and dumped the liquid all over the top of Sasuke’s head then stormed out the room.

Naruto was speechless. That had been the last thing he had expected to happen. He was filled with so many conflicting emotions he didn't know how to react or what to say. A part of him wanted to leave and never comeback, Sasuke was a taken man already so he should do just that but another part of him wanted to go find Sakura and make her apologize for assaulting them and then there was a smaller more selfish part that wanted Sasuke all to himself.

"Sorry, she gets like that every time she drinks. She won't remember any of this tomorrow." Sasuke’s hair was dripping with wine; the liquid had actually washed off some of the blood but not much. "I'm going to go see if she's okay."

With that one sentence Naruto knew his answer. Sasuke cared more about Sakura than Naruto could ever handle. He was never going to win, he didn't even have the option of being selfish because Sasuke wasn't and never would be his.

"Before you go I'd like to say something."

Sasuke stilled and inclined his head in a gesture for Naruto to continue.

"That day you stopped me from jumping off the bridge you saved me. And not just my life but you gave me a purpose to live. I wanted to be a geisha because of you. I thought that by becoming one I could somehow find you and cure your loneliness. I'm happy that you found someone else to help you." Naruto smiled brightly to mask his aching heart, he pulled out the monogrammed silk handkerchief he always carried. He ran his thumb against the _S. U_. stitched into the cloth. He had done it so many times it was a habit. "Here, you can use it to clean yourself up I don't need it anymore." Naruto set the cloth on Sasuke's lap.

"What is this?" Sasuke’s eyes widened with realization when he picked it up, "you kept it all this time?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yes, it was my most cherished possession and now I'm returning it back to you. Thank you for everything Sasuke-san. I'm truly happy that you're not lonely anymore." Naruto ran out the room before Sasuke could see him cry.

Later that night as he laid in bed Naruto prayed that by tomorrow he would be able to forget the pain of losing his first and only love because the pain of giving Sasuke up was too much to bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are yall surprised? >< two chapters up in one day !! ya I've begun to write some parts of this story so thank u for waiting love u guys <3
> 
> see u next chapter c;


	8. A New Kimono & A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dub con, abuse, angst, long chapter!
> 
> nagajuban: is a simple robe of cotton or synthetic silk that goes under your kimono. It's essentially underwear
> 
> Hiyoku: are silk kimono robes that are worn under kimono

The next morning Naruto woke up earlier than usual. It had been a terribly restless night. He had dreamt of Sasuke. In the dream he and Sasuke were in a glass room filled with flowers. The colorful flowers were all around them, perfuming the air with their sweet scent. It was raining outside and they could see the water run off the transparent glass roof.

  
_“Naruto,”_ Sasuke’s voice was distorted, like Naruto’s head was submerged underwater. _“I love you.”_

“I love you too, Sasuke-san. I always have.” Naruto was cocooned in Sasuke's arms, it felt so nice. Like he belonged there in Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke said something else but his voice had become too contorted to understand. But it didn’t matter because everything was perfect amidst the flowers.

  
Until Naruto woke up.

Sasuke didn't love him and never would.  
He wanted to forget this pain but how? He had lived for Sasuke for so long how could he just forget all about him?

A knock rasped on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto panicked. In the rush of the moment he had forgotten that he wasn't at home. He didn't know whom he had unintentionally invited into his room! What if it was Itachi? _No, no, no_ he wasn’t prepared to deal with him yet!

"Excuse the intrusion. I'm here to help you get ready for the day." A girl with heavily kholed golden eyes entered the room. "Please don't be alarmed. My name is Konan. Itachi-Sama has instructed me to attend to you this morning." Konan closed the door behind her. She didn't look at Naruto as she spoke. The lack of eye contact made Naruto feel like Konan didn’t like him.

"Please undress while I fill the tub. I have breakfast on the way up so move at a hasty pace. I would hate it if your food turned cold."

* * *

After a full hour Naruto had bathed, eaten, and dressed. Konan had even re-bandage his arm.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto smoothed down his yukata. It was the same pink one from the previous night. He hadn't packed any clothes and his kimono was still in Haku’s room so Konan had aired out his yukata as he bathed.

"I was told to take you to the guest tearoom as soon as you were done getting ready. Please follow me."

Naruto didn't have to ask who had requested his company because he already knew it was Itachi. Naruto walked at a close distance with Konan. He kept a vigilant eye as they walked down the halls and through the palace. He was on guard. His instincts were telling him that this was not a time to relax.

"We are here. It was a pleasure to serve you.” Konan bowed then opened the ornate golden door. She moved aside so Naruto could enter. 

"Thank you." Naruto replied shakily. He didn't want to go into the room; he wasn't ready to meet with Itachi yet. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared his self for Itachi’s scent.

"Look who's finally decided to join us, gentlemen should bow in the presence of such a lovely omega." Itachi announced with a flourish. He bowed, as did Kisame and Shisui. "Come sit beside me. I've missed you."

"Will my mother be joining us?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the empty pillow beside Itachi. He was already losing the battle, he was sure that Itachi’s scent was not something he would ever be able to get used to.

"Haku-chan will be joining us much later so don't worry about your mommy. For now let's focus on us." Itachi loomed closer. "You're so nervous that you're quivering like a plucked shamisen string. I wonder if I touch you will you quiver some more?"

"Look, he's blushing!" Shisui taunted. "How cute, lets test out Itachi-san’s theory!" Shisui leaned across the table and poked Naruto’s red cheek.

Itachi instantly grabbed Shisui's hand in a crushing grip. The deafening sound of Shisui's bones cracking reverberated throughout the tearoom.

"I was only joking, cousin." Shisui laughed nervously, "come on, it’s not that serious,"

Itachi's glare hardened, he paid no attention to Shisui's pleas. His gaze was unfocused. He turned his head slowly to Naruto, "_That scent_...you let an alpha scent mark you?"

"Y-you could tell?" Naruto blurted out. He self-consciously clamped his fingers over his scent gland.

"Of course I can tell. Did you think I wouldn't be able to?"

Naruto shrunk underneath Itachi’s menacing glare. His scent was like fire, swallowing Naruto’s courage up with its flames.

"I don't understand. W-why are you mad, Itachi-san?" Naruto stammered.

"Why am I mad?" Itachi repeated hotly but then his expression suddenly changed. He appeared calm; it confused Naruto because Itachi’s calm appearance didn't match his angry scent at all. "My apolgies. I'm not mad, Cherry-chan. I was simply surprised. Say, let's go, we have a new kimono to buy you don't we?"

"Y-yes, we do." Naruto cautiously followed Itachi out the palace. Itachi's entourage followed closely behind. Shisui cradled his broken hand to his chest while Kisame looked as concerned as a slab of stone.

* * *

Once outside a white shiny thing that resembled some sort of machine was waiting for them. Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. It looked like a metal beast, it even sounded like a beast because of its low rumbling growl.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in awe.

Shisui snickered; Itachi shut him up with a single glance.

"It's a motor vehicle, Cherry-chan. I assume you've never seen one?"

"Never, it's like something out of a dream. What does it do?" Naruto was tempted to touch the glossy black surface but was far too intimidated to do so. Itachi-san was still mad he didn't want to do anything else to further aggravate him.

"We get inside of it and it takes us places we want to go."

"Like a rikshaw?"

"Precisely."

"It's amazing." Naruto said dazzled.

"It's one of the first new things today that I'll be introducing you to." Itachi smirked.

* * *

They drove through Konohagakure at a fast pace. Everything blurred right past them thanks to the 'beast machine' as Naruto liked to call it. After a while Naruto noticed that the houses had gotten smaller and that more geishas were strolling around in the streets. They all looked so refined too. The beast machine came to a slow stop at a cross walk. Naruto took the opportunity to look closely at the pretty geishas; he followed one with his eyes as she sashayed into a store. Above the store was a flashing neon pink sign that read _Konoha Diamonds_.

_Konoha_…that name was familiar. Naruto could recall hearing it before. Then it hit him. This was Konoha! It was the rumored hanamachi Hinata always talked about where dreams could come true!

A faded memory of a promise that Naruto had buried away came rushing back to him.

_‘O-once I become famous and move to Konoha I'll take you with m-me. You can live in my new okiya with me. You won't ever have to get a w-whipping from mother again!’_

This was Hinata's dream hanamachi. The place where they were going to settle down and make it big all on their own. The memory stung so Naruto willed it away back into the inner pits of his mind.

_That childish dream was long dead along with his own._

The beast machine started going forward again. Naruto continued to watch the scenery until the vehicle halted. The building they had stopped in front of was large and had a yellow neon sign over it that had words written in a language Naruto couldn't decipher.

"We're here." Itachi announced with that deep voice of his.

"Where is this?" Naruto had a bad feeling.

"Can't you read? It's called _Happiness House_!” Shisui proclaimed in a snide manner as he pointed at the neon sign.

"Shisui, enough." Itachi gave him a pointed look. "Cherry-chan doesn't know English."

Shisui sulked over being scolded by crossing his arms. His broken hand had turned a sickly purple color. It was a nasty looking bruise.

"Kisame, get the door." Itachi ordered.

"Yes, master."

Once Itachi was out the car he went to get Naruto’s door and helped him out.

Naruto calmed his anxiety by observing the building. It distracted him. The building looked like an okiya but bigger. It was made entirely of wood that had been painted white. The building gave off a cheerful feeling but why did Naruto feel like that wasn't the case? Itachi's scent had remained angry the entire drive, if they were going somewhere happy shouldn't have Itachi's scent been more pleasant?

"Is this where we'll be buying my kimono, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

Shisui barked out a laugh. "You really are slow."

Itachi exchanged a look with Kisame. The shark man nodded then picked Shisui up and threw him back in the car. Kisame tapped the driver’s shoulder and they drove away.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't worry, Kisame will be back to drive us home by the time we're done here. He's just going to take my cousin for a ride so he an cool his head.”

"Oh...okay." With such a cryptic reply Naruto guessed it was better not to pry further.

A woman suddenly came rushing out the door. She had short hair and was dressed in a robe that displayed her large cleavage for all to see.

"Anko, it's good to see you again. " Itachi greeted curtly.

"I-I wasn't expecting you to visit today, Itachi-sama!" Anko bowed deeply, "I-I would've gotten a room ready-"

"Anko, relax. I'm not here for that today. I came to show my friend Naruto-chan here your fine business."

"Oh," Anko looked at Naruto quizzically, "okay...would you like me to give her a tour?"

"Yes, _he's _a curious boy so I'd like to show him something new. Please show us everything."

"I see, follow me then." Anko said cautiously, "If I knew you were coming I would've cleaned up the place, Itachi-sama."

"It's fine. You could scrub the place down and it'd still be filthy."

Anko laughed nervously, "That’s very true."

The second Naruto stepped through the door he crumpled to his knees. The smell inside was like a wave crashing over his body. His throat felt like it was closing up and his eyes were watering.

"Is he okay?" Anko gestured at Naruto with her chin.

"He's not used to the smell of a heat."

"Poor omegas. They're so sensitive to everything. I would've killed myself a long time ago if I were one."

Naruto whimpered. He curled his self into a ball on the floor. His scent gland was throbbing; it was beating in succession with his heart. What was this smell? It disgusted and terrified him at the same time. He didn't belong here! He uncurled his self and tried to crawl to the door but Itachi stood in his way.

"I don't think so Cherry-chan." Itachi ticked his tongue like he would to a misbehaving child. "The tours not over yet." Itachi grabbed Naruto’s hand and yanked him up to a standing position.

"Let's carry on then." Anko clasped her hands excitedly. "I don't know where to begin, oh wait I think Mayumi is entertaining a customer right now. Let's start there!"

Naruto had to be dragged through the halls, his legs wobbled with each step he took.

Anko led them to a sliding door. Naruto could hear strangled cries coming through it. He was scared, the girl sounded like she was being tortured. Anko slid the door open with gusto.

"Mayumi, we came to check on you!" Anko cackled giddily. "Come on in so you can have a look. Neither of them will notice us ‘cause of the heat."

Anko moved aside so that Naruto and Itachi could see.

Naruto's jaw dropped. A woman and man were intricately joined on a bed. Her pale breast flopped up and down as a man behind her moved harshly against her. Her face was contorted with pleasure and her eyes were glassed over. The strangest sounds were wafting out her open painted lips, she sounded like a wounded animal being tortured. As Anko had said neither the man nor the woman had noticed their presence.

"Mayumi here is one of two omegas I own. She's on the older side but customers don't notice her age when they smell her heat." Anko declared proudly as she gazed at the man’s prick slam in and out of Mayumi's swollen slit.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The smell was just sickening. He wanted to vomit.

"You're crying?" Itachi observed aloud.

"I don't like it, the smell is making me sick." Naruto sobbed. He sought out the only other powerful scent in the room, which was Itachi and buried his nose in Itachi’s chest.

Itachi smiled down at Naruto. He ran his hand through Naruto’s golden hair.

"Yes, cry, Cherry-chan this was what I wanted."

"Why would you want that!" Naruto cried harder.

"I'm not very fond of sharing my things so I have to punish them when they betray me. You shouldn't have let another alpha scent mark you."

Naruto didn't know whether to be angry or not. In actuality he was sad, what was it that made Itachi so crazy? Why did he have to go to such cruel extremes over such small things?

Itachi raised an eyebrow. That hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. He had been certain that Naruto would grow angry with him.

"You're a strange omega." Itachi muttered, for the first time that morning his angry scent went away.

"I'll tell you what. I'll forgive you but first you have to let me scent mark you so that other alphas scent is absconded."

Naruto didn't want to feel the pain but he really didn't have a choice. He nodded and tilted his head to the side.

Itachi's eyes turned to slits as he locked his gaze onto Naruto’s scent mark; he licked his lips then ravenously bit down on Naruto’s scent gland. He sunk his teeth in deep, making Naruto cry out.

"There, that should do it." Itachi announced pleased.

Naruto was in a daze. His neck hurt but the calm feeling was settling in. The smell in the room no longer bothered him; all he could smell was Itachi.

"He looks so cute after being marked." Anko complemented.

"Doesn't he?" Itachi said smugly.

"If you'd be open to it I'd like to buy him off you? He's cute and small, my customers like a boy like him. Like I've said I only have two omegas in stock right now so I could really use another-"

"He's not for sale." Itachi growled.

"Come on Itachi-sama! I sold you my top selling girl last month. Business has been slow since you took her, can you at least think about-"

"I said no!" Itachi roared.

Anko flung back, the fierceness of an alpha of Itachi’s caliber was terrifying.

"I think Naruto has seen enough. We'll be leaving."

Itachi scooped Naruto up and carried him through the halls. Naruto felt so calm. He didn't feel scared, or anxious and most importantly he didn't feel sad anymore. He didn't have to think about how Sasuke would never love him or how Sasuke was married or any of that. It was relieving, like a break from the suffering. He felt so relaxed that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And this time he didn't dream of Sasuke in that beautiful glass house of flowers.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start. He blinked rapidly as his eyesight adjusted to the dark room.

He sat up. This wasn't the room he had slept in the previous night. A sheer black shawl was canopied over the bed so he couldn't really see the room but he could tell it was much, much bigger. Everything, including the bedpost, was trimmed in gold finishing. A row of candles was lit on the bedside table. The candles had burned down almost completely which meant that they had been burning for a while. Where was he? He could vaguely remember Itachi-san putting him inside the car but after that it was complete darkness.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." Itachi's deep voice greeted from the shadows. "Good morning or should I say good evening?" Itachi chuckled.

Naruto couldn't see him so he looked in the direction of the voice.

"You've been asleep for hours, Cherry-chan I was beginning to get bored." Itachi's voice was getting closer. "I bought you a little gift while you were asleep would you like to see it?" Itachi was now close enough for Naruto to see his silhouette.

"Y-yes?" Naruto didn't trust Itachi but he didn't think telling Itachi no was even an option.

"You have to get up to see it. It's in my closet."

"Okay." Naruto got up with some difficulty. It was hard to navigate in the darkness. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt Itachi’s firm hand take a hold of his.

"I'll lead you. I don't want my beautiful Cherry-chan to fall."

"Thank you." Naruto felt awkward at the sudden nicety.

They maneuvered through the room until Itachi stopped. He let Naruto’s hand go and a brief moment later the closet was illuminated with a bright blinding light. The light was coming from a shiny hung fixture on the ceiling. It was like magic.

"Don't look so amazed, it's only electricity, Cherry-chan." Itachi snickered. "Come inside, my present is deep within my closet."

Itachi's closet was as big as a room. It was so spacious that there was plenty of room for plush lounging chairs and a tea table. The walls of the closet were made entirely of a long mirror. Naruto had never seen such a grand mirror in his life. It probably cost a fortune. He thought of Karin's mirror that she had been so proud of; it was comical in comparison to Itachi’s. At the end of the closet was a beautiful orange and gold kimono. It had the most beautiful scenery of the setting sun in a field of flowers on it. The silk shined so beautifully. The blue obi was Naruto’s favorite part. It was his favorite color in the entire world, sky blue.

"I...I-it’s beautiful. Thank you, Itachi-san.” Naruto bowed. He couldn't imagine how much this kimono cost. It was a work of fine art.

"You can properly thank me by trying it on." Itachi mused.

"Of course!" Naruto would gladly do that; it was the least he could do. He waited for Itachi to leave so he could get changed, after an awkward minute it was clear that Itachi wasn't going anywhere.

"Umm, Itachi-san, can you please turn around and close your eyes so I can change?" Naruto asked nervously. The air in the room suddenly felt so much thicker.

"That won't be necessary. A kimono that heavy will be impossible for you to put on your own, I'll help you change." Itachi's said slyly.

So this had been Itachi’s intention all along? Naruto's heart began to race. He was scared. He most definitely didn't want to be naked in front of Itachi.

"I'll help you undress." Itachi didn't wait for Naruto to give consent. He undid the small obi of Naruto’s yukata. The yukata billowed open, exposing the hiyoku underneath.

"How lovely." Itachi purred. He pulled on the strings of the hiyoku and it came off just as easily as the yukata. Now Naruto only had a nagajuban. The thin white fabric was transparent. He self-consciously covered his chest and groin so Itachi couldn't see his undergarments. He calmed down by telling his self that he'd be okay. No matter how scared he was he'd get through this because he was strong just like his mother. He idly wondered if this was how Haku had felt when Itachi had forced him all those years ago? Had his heart beat like this? Could he feel the fear freeze his limbs in place too?

"A nagajuban is so enticing to look at." Itachi's voice dripped into Naruto's ear as the alpha positioned himself behind the omega. "It allows a man to have such a nice view." Itachi trailed his hand up Naruto's thigh. He slipped his hand through the slit going up the side and settled his hand on Naruto's naked thigh. Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Look at what a nice view you're giving me, Cherry-chan."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and forced his head up to the mirror. The fabric of the nagajuban was wedged between Naruto's thighs. Itachi's hand trailed higher. Skimming past Naruto's belly button and up to Naruto's rapidly rising chest "Do you see why I can't control myself? You effortlessly tempt me." He squeezed Naruto’s pec in his hand, allowing the heat of his rough palm to rub against Naruto’s nipple. “Beautiful.” Itachi pressed himself against Naruto’s back. His eyes locked with Naruto’s through the mirror. “I know Haku didn’t give birth to you and yet you possess a beauty as intense as his. It’s almost unforgivable that I haven’t had you yet.”

Itachi moved to undo the nagajuban but stilled his hand. “Your scent...why aren't you scared?"

"Because I told myself not to be." Naruto was channeling all the strength he could. He thought of his mother. He would not cry. Not here, not now. 

Itachi laughed loudly, "You're always full of surprises aren't you?" Itachi said amused, “such an interesting omega. Others are usually crying by the time I get to their nagajuban but not you."

"No, not me." Naruto kept Itachi’s gaze through the mirror. He felt emboldened. He was sure of it. No matter what happened he would not show fear. 

Itachi laughed again. He shook his head "yes, not you." He caressed Naruto’s scarred cheek; “I like that about you. Innocent and yet you meet my gaze so fearlessly. I will take my time with you.” He took his hand away, a sign that he had given up his original intentions. "I'd like you to join my family tonight for dinner."

Naruto took a breath of relief. Itachi wouldn’t force him. Well, at least not now. “I would love to accompany you for dinner.” Did he have a choice? Itachi did not accept no as an answer. Dinner in comparison to what Itachi was about to do to him was easy.

"Excellent. Let's finish getting you dressed. I want my Cherry-chan to look beautiful."

Naruto let himself be dressed up like a doll made for Itachi's pleasure. He was just grateful that Itachi had stopped undressing him. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be brave.

  
...

With the kimono finally on Naruto, Itachi had called a beautician who came to the room and did Naruto’s hair and makeup. She outlined his blue eyes in shimmering gold and added slight pink rouge to his lips. She coiled his hair into a simple chignon and placed a string of blue orchids in the center of it. She had been fast and efficient. She had worked quickly underneath Itachi’s watchful eyes.

"Shall we head to the dining room now that you’ve been made beautiful, Cherry-chan?" Itachi mused once the beautician had left. Watching him with eyes that resembled the way a cat looked at a mouse. 

"Yes, Itachi-san."

* * *

Naruto kept his face calm as Itachi guided him to the dining room. A mask to hide how nervous he was.

"Good evening, Itachi-sama." The maids standing on the sides of the dining room door greeted with a bow and then pulled the shiny door handles.

The dining room was bathed in a soft light coming from a grand shiny light on the ceiling. Even bigger than the one in Itachi’s closet. The long dining table was made of cherry wood and the cushioned seats were covered with black velvet. At the head of the dining table was a man. He had hard lines around his jowls and his eyes were bright red just like Itachi and Sasuke's. Sitting on his right hand side was a black haired woman. She wore a cream colored kimono and had a gold necklace around her slender throat. Naruto noted that unlike the man beside her, her eyes were pitch black. On the man’s left hand side was a little girl. She had long black hair that was tied up into a coiled bun and she was wearing a blue children's yukata. Her eyes were bright red. As they walked into the dining hall Naruto could feel the man glaring at him.

"How wonderful you could join us today, dear." The woman said happily.

Itachi kissed the woman's cheek. "Hello, mother. How was your trip to the capital?"

"Oh, I don't want to talk about that! It feels like it's been ages since I've last seen you. How was the party?"

"Same as always." Itachi said plainly.

"I missed you Itachi-niisan!" The little girl all but burst as if she had been holding that in all day.

Itachi pinched her red cheeks, "I missed you too, Kagami-chan."

"Enough!" The man yelled, "I thought I told you to stop bringing your playthings to family dinners, Itachi." The man said harshly. "This isn't a time to be entertained by a geisha. Now send her away!"

"Father, this isn't a plaything. It's my new friend, Naruto-chan." Itachi was visually unaffected by his father’s outburst. "Naruto, this is my father Fugaku, my mother Mikoto, and my sister Kagami."

"Don't introduce us, send her away!"

Just then a man came running into the dinning room. "Fugaku-san, it's the emperor, he wishes to discuss something with you. He's on the phone waiting. He says it's urgent!"

Fugaku sighed in irritation. "What could that damn man want now!" Fugaku grumbled. He got up to leave. Before he exited he sent a glare to Itachi. "Be sure she’s gone by the time I return."

Mikoto sighed, "Forgive him, your fathers been on edge lately."

"Isn't he always?"

"You know how much he hates going to the capital. He’s been acting that way ever since the car ride back." Mikoto complained exasperated.

Naruto wanted to leave. If that man came back he had no idea what he'd do to him but he didn't want to find out. He tugged on Itachi’s haori sleeve to get his attention.

Itachi turned to Naruto. He smiled when he saw how nervous and fidgety Naruto had become. He pulled out a chair and indicated with his head for Naruto to sit.

"B-but your father?" Naruto stood standing. "I should go."

"Nonsense. That old man is all bark and no bite. You'll be fine."

Naruto was still too nervous to sit.

Itachi sighed, he rubbed his thumb against Naruto’s scent gland, "relax, Cherry-chan. I won't let him hurt you." Itachi whispered so that only Naruto could hear. "Now sit."

Naruto unconsciously found his self obeying. He sat down.

"Good, omega." Itachi whispered as he sat down next to Naruto.

"I see you've changed your favorite again while I was away?" Mikoto noted. She hadn't given her attention to Naruto once since he entered the room.

"Niichan always has a new girlfriend!" Kagami squealed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Yes, he does doesn't he, Kagami?" Mikoto said distastefully, "what happened to the other one you brought to dinner a month ago?"

"I got tired of her."

Mikoto pressed her lips, holding back whatever she was about to say. "How long will this one last, hmm? An alpha your age should have children already not numerous mistresses!"

"Yes, mother I know that. How could I ever forget?"

There was a silent eye exchange, it ended when the dinning room door thudded open. In walked the one person Naruto didn't want to see right now, _Sasuke-san._

Why now of all times? Naruto didn’t want to look in fear of reigniting the pain his heart but he could not look away.   
  


Sasuke was more beautiful than Naruto could handle. Such a pretty face that Naruto wanted to cover it with kisses. His desires fizzled when he saw Sakura walking behind Sasuke. She was a physical reminder of why Naruto could never make his desire a reality. She looked as gorgeous as ever. Her signature pink kimono was accented with a creamy shade of white. She had kept her long hair down and had painted her pink lips a fiery deep red color. It wasn't until the two got closer that Naruto noted that a little girl was pattering along beside Sasuke. She looked no older than two. She was so small, holding onto Sasuke’s pants as if it were a habit. Her hair was black like Sasuke’s...

Naruto's heart stilled. Dear gods, was that little girl... he didn't have the heart to even think of the word.

As if she knew Naruto was thinking of her, the little girl looked up suddenly, she looked directly at him. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. The little girl’s eyes were blood red just like Sasuke’s; she was without a doubt Sasuke’s daughter.

How cruel it was to see her walking happily, so carefree and lovable and yet she was the result of something hurtful.

Naruto sucked up his tears; he wouldn't let Sasuke see him cry. He kept silent as Sasuke and his family greeted Mikoto then sat down across from he and Itachi.

"Naruto-chan! You're still here!?" Sakura squealed with excitement. "I didn't see you sitting there!" Sasuke had been right; she didn't remember the events of last night. If she had she wouldn't have been so welcoming.

"You know Naruto?" Itachi questioned Sakura.

"I helped him out yesterday. He bumped into me during the party. Poor thing looked so lost and confused. He sprained his arm so I helped patch him up since he was all alone."

"I left you in Deidara's care, how did you end up alone?" Itachi hissed.

"Dear, don't use that tone at the table, you know how it scares your sister." Mikoto warned.

As if for emphasis Kagami whimpered. She was a young omega so it was expected for her to fear an angry alpha. The same could be said for Naruto, he was not so much older than Kagami, Itachi’s anger tinged scent scared him as well.

Itachi took an even breath. "Sorry." Itachi swung his arm over Naruto's shoulder and rubbed his sprained arm soothingly. "I'll have a doctor examine you later."

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Naruto-chan is so pretty, Nii-chan! Super duper pretty like a princess!" Kagami wailed excitedly as she got comfortable again.

"Yes, he is isn't he?" Itachi's arm tightened around Naruto proudly.

Naruto wasn't paying attention; he was too busy sneaking a glance at Sasuke. Why did he look so irritated?

Sasuke’s daughter seemed to sense Sasuke's foul mood too because in that moment she jumped onto her daddies lap and planted a big slobbery kiss on Sasuke’s down turned lips.

It was too much for Naruto. He couldn't handle the pain. With out thinking he got up to leave.

The table occupants all looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Are you leaving? But dinner hasn't been served yet?” Sakura remarked.

"I-I just need to use the bathroom." Naruto lied. He was on the verge of tears.

"I'll show you where it is." Itachi got up.

"Is that necessary? A maid can show him where it's at." Sasuke pointed out.

"It is necessary, dear little brother. As you can see or should I say smell, Naruto isn't feeling good, I'm going to scent mark him so he can feel better."

Sasuke's expression stayed unchanged, irritation still marred his beautiful features.

"Boys please! You know I don't like talk of such things around your little sister. Itachi go take care of that and hurry so you can be back before your father returns."

"Yes, of course mother." Itachi escorted Naruto out the dinning hall. The second Naruto was out he burst into tears. He was embarrassed to cry so shamefully in front of Itachi but he couldn't hold it in.

Itachi observed Naruto perplexed. "Why do you cry, Cherry-chan?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why." Naruto sniffled. It was an outrageous lie but he wasn't about to tell Itachi that he was crying because he was in love with Sasuke and was mourning the loss of that love.

"Come here." Itachi cradled Naruto’s body to his chest. Enveloping him in a hug. Itachi glared at the two maids standing at the dining room door, silently telling them to leave. They bowed and scurried away like two frightened mice.

Naruto trembled in Itachi’s arms. His heart was breaking. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke.

"Don't cry, I'll make the pain go away." Itachi lifted Naruto’s chin, forcing Naruto to look up at him. He bent his head down. Naruto moved his neck to the side, expecting Itachi to scent mark him but then Itachi stopped him by tightening his hold on his chin. Itachi stared at him for a prolonged second then did the unthinkable. He pressed his lips to Naruto’s. Naruto's eyes sprung open with shock. He struggled for half a second then resigned his self. He let his self be kissed. He didn’t have to save his first kiss anymore. When Itachi finally pulled away Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips down to his scent mark.

"Bite me please!" Naruto didn't want to think or feel. He only wanted the numbing calmness.

"As you wish," Itachi kissed Naruto’s scent gland then bit down hard, eliciting a sharp whine from Naruto’s throat.

The calming feeling enveloped Naruto's body instantly. He couldn't feel the sadness anymore.

Itachi thumbed Naruto’s lips; Naruto’s pink rouge had smeared. "Was that your first kiss?"

Naruto blushed crimson, he nodded his head yes. Was it that obvious?

"Good," Itachi pecked another kiss onto Naruto’s unsuspecting lips; Naruto withheld the urge to wipe the kiss away. "Let us return."

Naruto was horrified to see when they arrived back to the dinning room that Itachi's father was there. It immediately dispelled his calm feeling.

"What did I tell you? Send your toy away!" Fugaku bellowed angrily. The outburst made the omegas in the room scared.

Itachi grinned; his father’s anger didn't appear to faze him.

"Father, Naruto is my guest. It'd be rude of me to have him leave in the middle of dinner. Wasn't it you who taught me that Uchiha’s should always honor the bonds of friendship? What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t hospitable?"

Fugaku glared. Itachi had gotten him. "Sit, but this is the last time I want this to happen."

"Don't worry father, Naruto-chan here has me wrapped around his little finger. I have no need to bring others."

Naruto blushed. What was Itachi insinuating? Itachi was such a smooth talker that Naruto didn't know whether or not to believe some of the things he said. It was probably better to not believe them. Itachi was not a good person.

Fugaku sighed, clearly exhausted with his son. He was no match for Itachi and he hadn't been for a while. "Just sit already."

Once they were seated Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring right at him, or more specifically at his lips. Naruto touched them self consciously, was there something on them? He discreetly checked his image in the empty silver sake cup by his folded napkin. No, there was nothing except his rouge had smudged a little from Itachi's kiss. Could Sasuke tell?

"So where did you meet this one, Itachi?" Mikoto asked as she stared at Naruto. There was something different about this geisha.

"I met him in a tea house in Kirigakure. A pretty face and an alluring omega scent, how could I not be interested?”

"An omega?" Mikoto said surprised, no wonder the geisha smelled strange, "I must say that's a huge improvement from the usual company you keep."

"I like Naruto-chan the best!" Kagami added giddily.

"Yes, Naruto is special. He's unlike any other." Itachi smile down at Naruto proudly.

The Uchiha’s stared at Itachi in shock. The odd smile on Itachi’s face was one they had never seen in a long while. No one knew what to say or how to react.

Sasuke was rigid. His eyes seemed to stare through Itachi and Naruto.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's worsening mood. He wanted to get up and soothe Sasuke’s irritation away. He didn't want Sasuke to ever be mad but what could he do when Sasuke wasn't his to take care of?

The attention of the table occupants was dragged away from Itachi and Naruto when the food was finally brought in. They ate in relative silence. Occasional small talk happened but important topics were never discussed. Naruto liked it that way; it allowed him to distract his mind from Sasuke.

* * *

After dinner Fugaku and Mikoto along with Kagami retired to bed. Sakura had proposed the idea to have tea in the entertainment room to wind down from the heavy meal they had ate so here they were now. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on pillows across from Naruto and Itachi. Their daughter was fast asleep in Sakura's lap. A maid had just served them tea. Soft music was playing from a musical box. The setting was nice however that could not be said about the mood.

There was a heavy tension in the air and it was being produced solely by Sasuke. His foul mood from dinner hadn't gone away.

“Do you want to go up to bed since you’re not in the mood to socialize?” Sakura asked Sasuke in a quiet voice, they were close so Naruto could still hear what she had said, “You can take Sarada with you since she’s already asleep.” Sakura suggested.

“You know I can’t leave you alone.” Sasuke uttered moodily as he threw a pointed glance at the crystal glass filled with wine that a maid had just brought to Sakura a few minutes ago. Naruto had forgotten that Sakura couldn’t handle her alcohol. So Sasuke was babysitting his wife? Was that the only reason he had agreed to join them? Of course it was, why else would Sasuke be here. It wasn't as if Sasuke wanted his company.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke's comment. She let the subject drop and turned her attention back to Naruto.

"So, Naruto-kun, tell us more about you. I want to know everything."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked shyly. He didn't know what to say. There wasn't much about him that he'd want someone like Sakura to know. His life was monochromatic compared to hers. She was highborn with a good family name and the looks of a goddess while he was just an insignificant geisha.

"I mean like how old are you? What family are you from? Why did you choose to become a geisha. You know it's a highly uncommon profession for an omega so I'm curious." Sakura took a swig of her wine as she chatted away.

"I'm sixteen...I'll be seventeen in October. I don't know my birth parents." Naruto paused, Sakura suddenly looked sympathetic as if she had regretted asking in the first place, "I'm not sad about not knowing my birth parents anymore so please don't feel troubled, Sakura-san. I was able to get over it thanks to a very nice man I met when I was a child," Naruto's eyes reflexively flickered to Sasuke, he quickly looked away when he noted that Sasuke was already looking at him, "If you want to know the truth I became a geisha because I wanted to become a worthy person in that man's life."

"How romantic and unexpected." Sakura remarked with a dreamy sigh as she sipped on her drink. "Did you ever meet with the man again?"

Naruto casted a shy glance at Sasuke, "I-"

"Enough talk of this mysterious man," Itachi growled, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him up into his lap, "are you trying to anger me? You know that I don't like to feel jealous."

"Sorry, Itachi-san." Naruto bowed his head. He definitely didn't want to take another trip to 'Happiness House.' That horrid stench still haunted him.

“I can’t help but notice that you’re very taken with Naruto-kun, Itachi-san.” Sakura voiced out loud. She was getting braver with her words due to the alcohol. Normally she would avoid questioning anything her brother-in-law did; he was one of the few alphas that made her nervous.

"Yes, he's a unique omega." Itachi ran a cold finger against the indents around Naruto's scent gland leftover from his teeth sinking into the sensitive skin, "I can hardly wait for my innocent little Cherry-chan's mizuage."

"What kind of sick nickname is that?" Sasuke gritted out. Finally breaking his silence.

"Don't play a fool, it's pretty self explanatory, little brother. I'm sure you've popped a few cherries yourself." Itachi chuckled, "what is it this time? You only make that adorable face when you're mad at me."

"Don't you get sick of it?" Sasuke hissed disgusted.

"Sick of what?" Itachi bated Sasuke while giving him an amused smile.

"Of finding pretty things and then playing with them until you ruin them! Geishas aren't toys!"

Itachi laughed, "A geisha is something pretty to look at and fun to dress up. I can tell them to paint their lips any color and do their hair in any style that I desire. I can hurt them or even break them and when I have no other uses for them I can dispose of them whenever I want...I can fuck then until I grow bored of them and they will have no choice but to accept it. They are playthings that I use for my own amusement. A toy is exactly what they are, little brother."

"They are people just like me and you! Naruto isn't a damn toy!"

"Calm down." Sakura had never seen Sasuke so worked up. It was alarming.

"You should listen to your omega and calm your self, little brother. You wouldn't want to wake your daughter and have her see her daddy yelling at her uncle now would you?"

Naruto couldn't take anymore. He wanted to stitch Itachi’s mouth closed for saying things that were making Sasuke angry. He had the overwhelming urge to go and calm Sasuke down. He needed to do something. It was hurting him to see his love so lost in anger. Naruto unconsciously began to emit an odor that omegas used to calm down rampaging alphas. He was completely unaware he had even done it. The sweet scent swirled around in the air. It reached Sasuke's nose. The effects were instantaneous; he lost the enraged wild look in his eyes.

"You’re impossible. I don't feel like arguing with you anymore." Sasuke uttered as he stood up. He had a look of confusion in his vivid red eyes. Why had he suddenly felt at ease?

"Bye-bye, baby brother." Itachi waved goodbye teasingly. "He's so passionate about the oddest things. Well no matter-the party can truly begin now that he's gone and taken his bad mood with him."

* * *

Itachi tightened his arms around Naruto. Naruto squirmed, Itachi was entirely too close. He couldn't breathe.

"Relax, Cherry-chan. I just want to scent you." Itachi glided his nose on the underside of Naruto's jaw. He licked along the nodule.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly. "Do you mind not doing that, it makes my stomach uneasy to witness."

Itachi paused. He flicked his eyes up to Sakura. His menacing gaze sobered Sakura up slightly.

"It's just that I don't want-"

"Maybe you should leave too, sister-in-law. Go tend to my brother. Be a good omega and use your pheromones to calm him down some more."

Sakura looked as if Itachi had just told her the most offensive thing in the world. "Have you no manners? Don't insult me so!”

"I see the liquor has made your tongue as slick as a blade. I'd recommend you stop before you say something you'll regret. It's very unbecoming for an omega to command an alpha, you should know that, Sakura-chan. Though for a mother to drink so shamefully I wonder if you even remember the teachings you were taught on omega etiquette."

Sakura whimpered. Itachi had overpowered her with his dominating scent. Itachi didn't stop; he bombarded Sakura with another wave, torturing the omega. Naruto plugged his nose, the scent wasn't being directed at him but it was still strong enough to reach him.

"Enough! I'm sorry for misspeaking" Sakura begged. Her daughter had woken up; her red eyes were alert and observant. Her little lips crumbled and out poured a high-pitched cry. Itachi's alpha scent had even scared an omega as young as her. Usually omegas were benign to alpha scents before they reached the age of ten but with a fragrance as strong as Itachi’s it was powerful enough to even scare a two-year-old.

"Stop, Itachi-san!" Naruto could handle Itachi's scent if it meant it only affected him but he didn't want Sakura-chan or her daughter to be subjected to it. It was too cruel.

"Sorry to intrude, master, but we have a situation." Kisame entered the room.

"It's that again isn't it?" Itachi slammed his fist on the teatable. With his attention on Kisame he had stopped his scent attack, which allowed Sakura and also Naruto to relax. Sarada instantly stopped crying. Her wide eyes fluttered closed again as if she had never woken up.

"I'll return shortly, Cherry-chan." Itachi lifted Naruto from his lap and set him back onto the pillow. "Kisame stand guard, make sure my drunk sister-in-law doesn't do anything to my Cherry-chan. If she gets too crazy escort her to bed."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

Itachi left the room leaving the two omegas alone. Kisame went to stand at the door entrance. His presence was like a thin veil over the charged atmosphere. Now that Itachi was gone Sakura let her brave facade fall. She gasped in rapid gulps of air. The attack had winded her more than she wanted Itachi to know. Naruto was in much better shape than her but his legs and arms were slightly trembling.

Sakura snapped her fingers and a maid quickly brought her another glass of wine. Sakura shakily guzzled it down in one gulp. She snapped her fingers and her glass was filled once again. Naruto watched her with mute fascination. He wondered how she could drink so easily while holding her sleeping daughter.

"Ugh, how I hate that man!" Sakura spat in an icy tone, "who does he think he is intimidating me with his scent like that? I'm not an omega he can just do that to!"

Sakura's face had twisted into the one Naruto had seen last night. It was like she had taken off her beautiful porcelain mask to reveal the scary drunken one underneath it. The transformation once again amazed Naruto. She truly didn't look like the same person. "I shouldn't have to worry about another alpha scent bombing me!" Sakura continued heatedly. She grabbed her glass cup and angrily threw it at the wall. The loud shattering sound woke Sarada up. She started crying, the scent of her mother was muddled by the strong stench of alcohol. She couldn't recognize her mother, thinking that she had been abandoned she cried harder. Naruto didn't know this though so he wasn't sure why the little girl was crying. As good a guess he could come up with was that the loud sound of the glass breaking had frightened her.

"Mommy!" Sarada cried, her eyes frantically darted around the room to locate her mother.

"I'm right here!" Sakura yelled. She ran her hands through her hair in irritation. Naruto could tell this had happened more than once before. The poor little girl looked so distraught. Why was she searching for her mother when she was currently seated in her mother’s lap?

Sarada stood up, her small legs wobbled as she pitter-pattered around the room in search of her mom.

"You stupid girl, I'm right here!" Sakura exclaimed sloppily.

Sarada went to the other side of the table. She had caught a familiar smell, it reminded her of her daddy! She jumped into Naruto's arms and burrowed her head in Naruto's neck. She could smell a faint trace of her daddies scent there. It was masked by a different strange strong scent but she could still smell her daddy underneath it. Faint but still comforting.  
  


Naruto hadn't expected for the little girl to leap into his arms. He was frozen, not sure what to do but then the little girl clung to him as if he were her lifeline. Naruto's defenses crumbled, he immediately felt a soft spot bloom in his heart for this little girl. He felt the need to protect her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his body.

"That isn't your mother you stupid girl!" Sakura grabbed the closet thing to her, which so happened to be an ashtray in the shape of a serpent, and threw it at Sarada.

Naruto moved Sarada's body to the side so that the glass ashtray struck him instead of her. The ashes fell all over his new kimono but he didn't care so long as Sarada was okay.

"Don't interfere!" Sakura scolded. She grabbed a teacup and threw it.

"Please calm down! There is no need for violence!" Naruto could not condone this. Sakura was abusing her daughter the same way Tsunade had abused him. The memories of how terrified he had felt whenever Tsunade would go into one of her rages would forever be imprinted in his mind. He didn't want anyone to ever feel that way.

Sakura threw another teacup and screamed.

"Please control yourself! I'm begging you!" Naruto pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Sakura continued to rage.

Kisame sighed. He hadn't wanted to step in but he had to obey his boss’s orders.

"Okay, Sakura-san I'll be escorting you to your room now." Kisame scooped Sakura up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Who do you think you are touching me so freely!" Sakura kicked and punched Kisame but the shark man was unfazed. “My daddy owns every hospital in Japan, he can buy you and maim you! I’ll tell him to do it, I seriously will!”

"Yes, yes." Kisame pacified. He bent down and plucked Sarada out of Naruto's arms. Sarada cried out. She didn't know this man’s scent she wanted to go back with the blonde who smelled like her daddy!

"Where are you taking her? Give her back!" Naruto shot up, ready to fight for the little girl who only a short hour ago he couldn't even look in the eye.

Kisame raised a brow. "I'm taking them both to bed."

"You can't! If you leave her alone with Sakura-san she'll just continue to hurt her!"

"Don't worry. Sasuke-san’s daughter will be left with her nursemaid. Sakura-san is not allowed to be alone with Sarada-san.”

_Iruka?_ Naruto sighed with relief.

"You'll be okay. Don't cry, okay?" Naruto comforted the little girl. He held her small fingers.

"O-okay." Sarada blubbered.

"I'll return shortly." Kisame announced.

Naruto let the girls small fingers go. He watched sadly as Kisame left. His heart ached for that little girl. There was so much fear in her eyes it was like looking into a mirror of his own past.

Naruto sighed. How could he help Sasuke's daughter though when he was so powerless? Especially around Itachi-san. Naruto poked his head out of the door. If he left now he could find his mother and hopefully leave.  
  
  


There was nothing for him at the Uchiha palace anymore.

* * *

Naruto tiptoed out of the room. He went down the long hall. The further down he went the more his nerves began to get to him. It was such a long hall it felt endless. Naruto’s step stuttered. A large mass appeared at the end of the hall. Naruto's eyes widened. The unmistakable silhouette of Kisame was walking directly towards him! He ran into a nearby room. Thankfully Kisame hadn't seen him. Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds until he heard Kisame's footsteps disappear down the echoing hall.

Naruto took a calming breath. That was close. If that had been Itachi he was sure he would've been caught. He had to focus if he wanted to successfully escape this place!

He put his hand over his heart in a bid to calm it. As he did, he felt a strong gust of wind; it blew the strung hanging flowers in his updo across his cheeks. He turned and saw that there was a window open at the end of the room. It was large like a door. Through the curtains Naruto could see the night sky, it was a pretty sight the moon looked so close too. As if in a trance Naruto wandered over to the open window, it led to a balcony. He pulled the curtain aside and saw Sasuke standing up against the balcony railing.

Sasuke turned his head, attracted by the sound of Naruto's surprised gasp. They locked eyes.

How much more unlucky could he be? 

"Sorry for intruding, I'll go." This wasn't Sasuke's room so why was he here?

"No, it's fine, stay. I was just getting some air to clear my head."

The last time he was alone with Sasuke he had realized that Sasuke would never love him. He felt odd standing in Sasuke’s presence, like he didn't deserve to.

"I should go-"

"I said to stay," Sasuke caught Naruto's hand, stopping him from going. "We need to talk...about yesterday."

He didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. He was trying hard to forget all about it.

"Why? Why do you want to talk about what happened yesterday? I said so many embarrassing things I'd rather not relive them." Naruto had somehow managed to not confess his love to Sasuke yesterday and he was hoping to keep it that way forever. It was hard though, being around Sasuke made Naruto lose his sense of self-control. It wasn't like with Itachi where it was the scent that made him lose his reasoning-it was just Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes, his long fingers, his black hair that looked like the endless night sky on a starless night, his pink lips...Naruto was irrationally in love with Sasuke's everything and he could barely contain it. It didn’t even matter that Sasuke’s scent had been muddled with that strange acidic one. He still loved it because he could ignore it as long as it was Sasuke.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about everything you said. We need to talk about it." Sasuke confessed in a sharp tone.

"I don't want to." Naruto half cried. Sasuke sounded so angry he didn't like it. He hunched his shoulders in attempt to appear smaller. If he disappeared Sasuke would have nothing to be angry about. It made perfect sense in his mind but in reality it just looked like he was folding in on him self.

"Sorry, I don't want to intimidate you into doing whatever I want just like my brother does. We won't talk about it." Sasuke let Naruto's hand go. It dropped to Naruto's side, his hand felt so empty he ached to feel Sasuke's hands on his again.

"Thank you, for not making me." Naruto loved Sasuke’s kindness. Sasuke’s warmth…Sasuke’s everything.

"If we're not going talk about that then we will talk about what happened today."

"What happened today?”

"My brother."

"Oh...about that...thank you for standing up for me. Itachi-san can say such horrible things."

"If you hate what he said so much why didn't you say anything to him then? You had no problem standing up to my uncle so why not Itachi?"

Naruto vaguely remembered that time at Zabuza's home when he had told Sasuke's uncle Obito that geishas were more than just tea servers, they were artist. That had been easy though because Obito-san's scent wasn't anything like Itachi-san's.

"Itachi-san is scary...his scent is hard to disobey." Naruto confessed weakly.

Sasuke's dark brows drew up as his face scrunched with anger, "You shouldn't obey an alpha like him!"

"Why is Sasuke-san angry? It's not like I wish to obey him! I can't control myself!" Naruto desperately wanted to know the reason for Sasuke's bad mood, for the one he had displayed all night as well. "I don't like it when you're angry, I don't understand it but it hurts me. So please explain." Naruto bit his lip and looked at his hands, unable to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed; he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you or make you worry." Sasuke licked his lips, he clasped Naruto's chin and delicately pulled Naruto's face up, "I'm worried about you. I've known Itachi my entire life and I can confidently say that my brother is a monster. No matter what perfumed words he spouts to you I don’t doubt that his only intention is to ruin you."

Naruto gulped. Sasuke was worried about him, which meant that Sasuke had to care at least a little about him right? "I...I don't think Itachi-san will hurt me." Naruto wasn't dumb; he knew Itachi was someone to never be trusted. His mother’s story of the past made it very clear that Itachi was as monstrous as they came but Naruto couldn’t really say that Itachi had hurt him. Scared him yes but hurt no. He could’ve raped Naruto earlier but had chosen not to.

"Why are you so taken with my brother?" Sasuke hissed, dropping his hold from Naruto's chin,"never mind that," Naruto could visibly see Sasuke trying to reel in his anger, "just because you think my brother wont hurt you doesn't mean he never will. My brother is the type of alpha who doesn't see a geisha as a person. His favorite before you was a girl; he bought her from a brothel in Konoha. My brother got her pregnant and you know what he did about it? He did nothing. He plays with his toys until he gets bored of them. Don't you get it? He'll do the same thing to you. Is that what you want? To be the mother of his bastard children?” 

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. He had been warned already of Itachi's cruelty but he really couldn't help him self. He wished with all his might that he could defy his instincts but it was impossible when he was in Itachi's presence. That’s why he wanted to escape this palace.

"Naruto...I'm sorry I should've never invited you, or meddled in your life. Maybe if I hadn't my brother would've never targeted you. You should leave and never come back. Maybe move to another town where Itachi can never find you."

Naruto couldn't make sense of what Sasuke was saying. It was like he was speaking another language. How could he say such a crazy thing? "If you never came into my life I would be dead! I've lived these past six years just for you. Everything I’ve done has been to get closer to you. Don't you get it? _I love you_!" The confession burst from Naruto, he couldn't hold it in any longer. A weight had been lifted from his chest. It was a secret that had encompassed his being for years.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stared down at Naruto incredulously. "You what?"

"I love you." Naruto repeated in a much more subdued tone. "I've loved you since I was ten."

Sasuke brought his hand up and caressed Naruto's cheek. He closed the space between them by bending down; he skimmed his lips down Naruto's temple, past his ear, and settled right in the crook of Naruto's neck where his neck met his shoulder. Sasuke inhaled deeply, his nose was right over Naruto's scent gland.

Naruto shuddered. Sasuke was scenting him. Only Hidan and Itachi-san had done this to him and both times he hadn't felt any reaction but with Sasuke it was different. He had a primal urge to do whatever Sasuke wanted of him. He wanted to submit. He moved his head back, fully exposing his neck so that Sasuke had more room to scent him.

Sasuke let out a pleased sound. His hand on Naruto's cheek traveled down to his neck and eventually all the way down to Naruto's obi bound waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against his body, making Naruto gasp. There was now no space between them. This had been the closest Naruto had ever been to Sasuke and he was going to take full advantage of that. He boldly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He ignored how bad he was shaking; it didn't matter when Sasuke was here in his arms. He tiptoed, searching for something that he wasn't quiet sure was even there. Did alphas even have one? _Aha!_ Naruto spotted the little bump of raised skin on Sasuke's neck. So alphas did have scent glands! Naruto craned his head, stretching as far as he could. He was able to place a brief kiss on Sasuke's scent gland. That was all he had planned to do but then he got a whiff of the intoxicating scent coming from Sasuke's scent gland. It was pure Sasuke; it wasn't marred by that other acidic scent at all. This was the smell that clung to Naruto's cloth, the smell that he had fantasized about for years, the smell that he craved like no other. He couldn't control his self. He practically lunged and bit down on Sasuke's scent gland. He sucked greedily; he could feel the warm taste of blood coat the inside of his mouth. He couldn't get enough; Sasuke's scent was filling his insides. He wanted to own this scent. To put a giant neon sign with his name on it so that everyone knew it belonged to him.

"Stop, Naruto!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

Naruto blinked rapidly, as if coming out of a trance.

"Why?"

"I told you, you should go." Sasuke gritted, he was struggling to keep his distance and Naruto could tell. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Sasuke was clumsily clutching his bloody scent gland as if he weren't used to it. Naruto wanted to go over and lick the alphas wound. Why was Sasuke refusing him and sending him away? Why did he touch him so softly if he had intended to reject him!

"Why? I told you that I love you!"

"I'm married. I have a family already. You're a geisha you don't belong here." Sasuke winced as blood continued to drip down his neck.

"You say that but then why don't you look happy!" Naruto cried. He had thought that Sasuke had accepted him since he had reacted the way he had but now Sasuke was telling him to go? "The whole time I've been here you've never once looked happy. You still look lonely." Naruto stepped closer, determined.

For the first time Sasuke looked small, fragile even. It tore Naruto's heart in half. "That isn't any of your concern."

"It is my concern because seeing that same lonely look in your eyes hurts me! Let me take your loneliness away, that's all I’ve ever wanted." Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's sullen state and threw his self into Sasuke's arms. He wounded his arms tight around Sasuke's neck, forcing the alpha to look down at him and come down to his level. "I love you, please don’t banish me from your life.”

Sasuke recoiled. Pushing Naruto so hard that the omega collapsed onto the floor.

"Leave and don't ever comeback." Sasuke didn't meet Naruto's eyes as he stormed out the room.

The tears had begun to fall before Sasuke had even fully exited the room. Naruto stared dead ahead at the spot where Sasuke had just stood. He had just ruined everything. Naruto couldn't breathe properly. He literally couldn't get air into his lungs. He was dry heaving. Why had he done that! Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? He had promised his self that he'd never confess to Sasuke and he had done just that. The result was just as expected too. Sasuke had chosen Sakura. Naruto pinched the back of his hand. He desperately wished this was a dream but no matter how hard he pinched nothing changed. This was reality and Sasuke had just rejected him. The pain settling in his chest was soul crushing.

"Finally found you." Kisame's deep voice called from the doorway. "It stinks like alpha in here, what have you been up to? Itachi-sama won't be happy about this." Kisame thudded into the room and actually stopped for a second when he noted Naruto's state.

"Whatever went down in here I won’t report to my master since you’re not scent marked." Kisame announced sounding awkward, changing his whole demeanor from intimidating to professional. Kisame cleared his throat. "I have to escort you back to the tea room now."

Naruto nodded. Unable to form words.

Kisame sighed. He bent down and hoisted Naruto into his arms. They said nothing as they traveled back to the tearoom. Kisame may have looked like a shark but he wasn't as cold blooded as his appearance led one to believe. Or at least only when it came to this particular situation.

* * *

The tearoom was still empty. Kisame retook his position by the door. The message was clear; they'd wait in here until Itachi returned. Naruto wanted to see his mother. Haku was the only person who'd be able to alleviate at least a fraction of the pain he was feeling. But he doubted Kisame would let him leave. It'd truly be a miracle if Kisame showed him another random act of kindness. Naruto slumped back to the table. He curled him self into a ball on top of one of the pillows and closed his eyes. He wanted to melt into the floor and cease to exist.

He had always thought it but now he knew for sure…_Sasuke didn't love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made lots of edits to this chapter and I feel I like it much better this way ( ◠‿◠ ) so, yes some angst must happen ! When I wrote this I felt so evil I can’t let Naruto be happy just yet lol 
> 
> I have gotten some comments from some of u actually liking Itachi and some who like Sasuke more muahaha team Itachi vs. team Sasuke xD
> 
> See you guys next chapter ~


End file.
